Your side, their side and the truth...
by Mizzy
Summary: Harry/Draco Slash. Fluff/Action/Adventure/Romance/Humour. Draco has had a nasty shock...
1. Your side

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**

**_Part I - Your Side (1.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

**Author's Notes**: Re-written slightly :)

_"...did you hear..." _

_"...he's been there for hours..." _

_"...even Dumbledore couldn't reach him..." _

_"...just crying..."_

Harry scowled, irritated, as he swerved past a group of third years gossiping outside the herbology study room. The rumours about Malfoy had been flying around school all day, and it was pissing Harry off. The less said about Malfoy at the moment, he thought bitterly, the better.

_"…apparantly, he's locked himself in the toilets…"_

Couldn't people just shut _up _about Malfoy?

Harry blinked again, pushing his glasses up his nose again and grasping the pile of parchment in his hand tighter. Damn Malfoy. Why did he have to be _everywhere?_

_"…yeah, Draco Malfoy. Stupid git's in a toilet stall bawling like a baby…"_

Mind you, it really _wasn't_ like Malfoy. Perhaps it was all a stupid rumour, made up just to discredit the surly Slytherin.

_Maybe_, Harry's mind growled at him, _you should stop thinking about him._ His mind going into auto-pilot, green eyes swept the corridor as he made his way to the divination class room. This year Harry was the only one of the infamous Gryffindor trio still taking Divination. Ron had quit it early in the school year. Harry more than suspected this had something to do with a certain bushy-haired witch, but he couldn't prove anything yet.

Completely lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that the staircase he was about to step on had lurched away. Letting out a startled yelp, Harry blushed shamefacedly as it moved away. Several of the first years giggled and pointed at him.

".._Fancy a fifth year being startled of the moving staircase! Fancy Harry Potter being startled!…"_

Blushing vividly, Harry could almost hear the whispers. Doubtless those would be circling the school along with the rumours about Draco. Green eyes widened slightly; blinking furiously as he climbed the stairs up to the divination classroom. It was Malfoy. The name was Malfoy, not Draco. Calling the sarcastic Slytherin by his first name humanized him, and Harry couldn't deal with that.

_Stupid, stupid, dream!_

It was all Malfoy's fault he was like this. Last week, he'd had a perfectly normal dream… At the beginning, of course. Hand in hand with a faceless stranger, walking along the beach, happy. Talking for hours about nothing. Everything. Harry had never felt so happy. Then, of course, he'd seen the face of the person.

Draco Malfoy.

He had been _dreaming _about his _worst _enemy.

The problem was… He was sort of… _Okay _with it...

Unable to get rid of the persistent blush, Harry lowered his head and entered the classroom.

Hermione and Ron lifted their heads up from their transfiguration textbooks, startled, as Harry stomped into the Gryffindor common room. The raven-haired boy was scowling, and a stubborn blush inhabited his usually pale cheeks. In the last few days, Harry had been more and more withdrawn, and both Hermione and Ron had been worried.

"What happened to you?" Ron looked at his friend, concerned about his current behaviour and his behaviour over the last week. Harry glowered darkly.

"I couldn't concentrate in Divinations," he explained as he slouched in a chair opposite Hermione. "Managed to smash about ten crystal balls... My mind was elsewhere I guess."

"So, what did you do?" Ron asked, unable to stop the cheesy grin spreading on his face. Ron wasn't particularly _fond _of Professor Trelawney, especially in the way that she kept predicting that one _(or maybe two) _of his brothers would die a horrible, _horrible _death.

"I dropped it," Harry said with a shrug.

"It's about time," Hermione sniffed, her eyes flickering back down to the texts on the table. Ron seemed less interested in studying the text, obviously more interested in talking to Harry.

"So, what was so interesting that you managed to cause that much devastation?" Ron looked at Harry as Harry blushed vividly again. "Is this anything to do with these interesting dreams you've been having recently?"

Harry stared in horror at Ron.

"Oh please," Ron dismissed Harry's horrified stare with a careless wave of his hand. "You've been laughing and smiling for the last week while you've been asleep. It's quite disconcerting, really."

Harry blinked violently again. "I..." Harry felt himself being a little overwhelmed. He wasn't _always _this transparent usually, was he?

Ron looked at him curiously. "Right, Harry. Come on. Out with it. Who is it?"

"What?" Harry blinked and his glasses fell off. Picking them off and absent-mindedly checking them for cracks and dusting them on the sleeve of his robe, the raven haired boy looked at his best friend curiously.

"When you get distracted by something, you do get completely obsessed by it," Hermione explained crossly, a little annoyed at being disturbed from her studying. "It's being more commonly known as _obsession mode_."

"You have a _term _for it?" Harry blurted, horrified. "I'll see you two later." Getting to his feet, Harry cast a dismayed glance at his two friends before turning on his heel and stomping out of the room. Hermione laughed and looked at Ron.

"Obsession mode," they both chimed at the same time; before sharing an amused glance and settling down to the revision again.

* * *

"I'll give them obsession."

Harry frowned as he stormed down the corridor, only vaguely aware of the embarrassing spread of crimson decorating his cheeks. "I am not obsessing about this Draco rumour, the thing was just a bloody _dream _and more like a nightmare and…"

He skidded suddenly to a halt, listening carefully. He could hear muffled sobs and a stifled voice.

_Moaning Myrtle?_

Harry considered the prospect for a second, feeling momentarily guilty for abandoning the cruelly treated ghost this year so far. His guilt dissipated when he realised that he had _more _than enough on his plate. Cedric's death, and now on top of all of it the annoying fact that he couldn't get Draco out of his head from a _few, stupid dreams!_

"No, it can't be, the girls toilets are down the other corridor," he said aloud; startling a lost first year who was heading the other way. Harry scowled furiously at the first year's glance and waited for the youngster to disappear. The curious sound was enticing, and more than enough to get his mind off Dra-- _Malfoy. His name is Malfoy, idiot_. Some part of his mind wasn't surprised when he found himself outside the boy's toilets. Swallowing, he gently pushed the door open.

Blinking and looking around curiously, he heard the muffled sobs. Deep brown eyes locked with his as Professor Snape's gaze met with Harry's momentarily. Harry winced but resolved to maintain the eye contact, but he was shaken by the quiet intensity of the glare. Trying not to shake Harry broke the gaze to flicker a glance at the cubicle.

"Draco?"

Professor Snape nodded softly.

"So - sorry I was just... Could I?" Harry's voice dropped to a whisper. Professor Snape stared unwaveringly at the boy, before casting a long glance at the cubicle door. He nodded once, abruptly.

"Go ahead," the normally acidic professor said, nodding. "Maybe a bit of conflict will get him out of there."

After a bit of concerned glaring, Professor Snape swept out of the room, closing the door behind him. Harry was aware of the faint whisper of magic. Professor Snape was being unusually generous... It was easily enough explained, though, Draco _was _Snape's favourite student.

Harry blinked furiously again.

Draco? Again? Pull yourself together, Potter. Malfoy. He's your worst enemy. You do not want to be anything to him apart from your rival.

Admonishing himself sharply, Harry tentatively approached the cubicle. The sobs sounded more muffled. Lifting up one arm, pale skin was revealed as the robe's sleeves fell away slightly. Taking in a sharp breath, he rapped on the door quietly.

"I told you sir, just leave me alone," the broken male voice said croakingly.

"It's not Snape, Draco," Harry said softly, admonishing himself sharply again when he realised he'd used Draco. _Again!_ He was going to completely give himself away at this rate…

There was complete silence then a bit of scuffling and Harry assumed the blond was trying to clean himself up.

"What, have you come to gloat?" Draco croaked, his voice hoarse.

"I'm not that cruel, Malfoy."

Silence again.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to ask you what's wrong," Harry said firmly.

"Right," Draco said softly, his voice catching. "Look, just go away Potter. Please."

"No! Look, Draco, I have no idea why you're crying and I frankly _don't _give a damn. What I do care about is that you have got the entire school exasperated ! The teachers have no idea what to do, so you'd better get out here so I can knock you around for a bit!" Harry's mouth dropped open, in complete disbelief at his words.

There was silence yet again, then a lot of rustling. The door swung open revealing Malfoy glaring at the Harry rebelliously, his eyes slightly swollen and red.

"So, Potter, are you _happy_ to see me like this?" Draco asked cuttingly, his eyes meeting Harry's concerned gaze. Harry winced and moved his head away. Those silvery eyes trained fiercely on him were stil hard, with that same self-scathing and disdainful composure as always.

"No," Harry whispered firmly.

Draco sneered, folding his arms. "Of _course _Potter. Always the noble Gryffindor."

"I wouldn't be happy to see anyone even _Snape_ like that."

"Right." Draco sneered, his voice laden with sarcasm and disbelief.

"Damn you!" Harry yelled, turning to face his nemesis; eyes blazing as he advanced on the blond. "I don't know why you're being like this!" Draco blinked, and stared at Harry in shock as the raven-haired firebrand yelled at him. "I know however that it will make things a billion times worse if you don't tell someone!"

"And you think that somebody should be you?" Draco's voice raised in tone a couple of intervals and the blonde stared at Harry in complete disbelief.

"It doesn't have to be me," Harry said, his voice falling to a whisper. "Just… someone you can trust."

"Right," Draco said softly in return, leaning against the toilet stall. "Maybe I don't trust anyone."

"Then I pity you for that."

Draco's eyes filled with anger, but quickly changed to a gentler expression. A self-mocking expression.

"My parents are dead." The words were hollow, and filled the air stiflingly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring them back," Draco said, his voice hard.

"Sorry never does."

They locked gazes again, and Harry felt a shiver course down his spine at the weight of that gaze. Draco's eyes were filled with pain, a pain Harry all too well understood. His expression was too familiar to Harry, it matched the haunted, grey expression he'd been faced with in the mirror at the Dursley's over the summer. The expression that said _it's all my fault._

Letting his instincts take over, and vowing to damn the consequences, Harry moved forwards; letting the blond collapse against him. All the life seemed to have left him He wasn't Malfoy any more - the sneering, arrogant, Slytherin hothead. All the insults were forgotten. Draco was just another victim, like Harry.

"Come on, it's going to be okay," Harry whispered. A small irrational side of his head was screaming at him to get away before he could, but his heart was screaming back that this didn't feel as bad as it should.

"How is it going to be okay?" Draco whispered, locking gazes with Harry again.

Harry said nothing, just crushing the blonde to him, letting him let out his grief.

* * *

Complete silence fell in the Gryffindor common room as Harry entered; worn out. He had comforted Draco for another half an hour before leading him back to his room, earning only a thankful nod from Professor Flitwick and a cursory nod from Professor Snape. Blinking owlishly, the raven haired boy stared around in confusion as Seamus and Dean approached him nervously.

"Is it true?" Seamus asked. The sandy-haired Irish boy was staring at Harry with wide-eyes, and a ominous feeling in his gut made Harry suspicious.

"Is _what _true?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed.

"About you and Malfoy," Dean explained, a confused expression on his face.

"Yes," Harry said, shrugging. Then he paused as Seamus' mouth gaped open. A feeling of horror settled in his gut. "Uh, what rumour?"

"That you two are going out," Seamus said; his voice thin. Harry stared at him wordlessly.

What in Merlin's name… 

"What the hell?" Harry blurted out. "I mean, what? What substance are you guys on _now_! I wouldn't go out with Draco if you paid me!"

The entire room sighed with relief until Neville piped up from behind the largest sofa where he was hunting for Trevor again.

"So it's Draco now?" Neville said; blinking and grinning. Harry gaped at Neville before frowning.

Traitor! 

Harry turned on Neville, eyes blazing, and the ditzy Gryffindor actually took a step backwards in fear. "I'mnotgoingoutwithMalfoy," Harry ground out, his tone low and almost a growl. Neville squeaked in fear.

The entire room breathed a sigh of relief as Neville scurried away to hide behind one of the sofas and eventually chatter broke out again. Moving over to the corner where Hermione and Ron sat, he sat down wearily with a disgruntled sigh.

"I'm glad that particular rumour isn't true," Ron snorted. "I think I'd disown you if you dated Malfoy."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I think _I'd _disown me if I dated him." Harry scratched his nose and squinted at Ron as the redhead grinned.

"So, what happened? Neville says he saw you leave the Slytherin house and Professor Snape _thank _you for something."

Harry shrugged. "It's private." At his friends' sudden scrutinizing glares, Harry held up his hands in apology. "Sorry! But I do think the person involved would rip my head off if I mentioned anything about it."

"Now I _know _it had something to do with Malfoy," Ron said with a small laugh.

"How the _hell _do you know that?" Harry stared at Ron wordlessly. Hermione choked while Ron gaped at Harry.

"You mean it... Oh dear god, you _are _going out with him!"

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "I'm not!"

"Well you at least have the _hots _for him otherwise you wouldn't be so obsessed about it... Oh my god, you have a crush on Draco Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

The entire common room seemed to go silent and Harry felt the tip of his ears and the back of his neck go bright crimson.

"Ron!" Harry hissed urgently into the silence. "I do not!"

"Yes you do!" Ron was on his feet, in shock. "Is _he, _oh my god, he's the one you've been _dreaming _about!"

Hermione looked a little startled. "I have to admit it's weird, Harry, but, if it's what you want, we'll _support _you of course."

"What the hell are you going on about!" Harry looked startled, and got to his feet. "You're all crazy!"

Casting a scandalized glance at his so-called 'friends' Harry turned tail and stomped out of the common room. Silence followed him, until it was broken by some sniggering and whispered comments.

"I think you're right," Seamus commented, staring in the direction Harry had gone. "But _Malfoy… _Why him?"

"Well they _are _similar. Apart from Malfoy's whole - '_I'm a moron' _complex," Dean said thoughtfully. "It _is _ironic though, who would have thought it?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance and shrugged.

* * *

"That is _so _stupid, I can't believe them!" Harry muttered to himself as he stomped down the corridor, blushing furiously and wondering if he'd ever be the right colour again. "I do not have a crush on _Malfoy_," he reiterated firmly. Keeping his head lowered, he let out a frustrated sigh and continued storming forwards.

"Potter, where _do _you think you're going? Shouldn't you be in your common room?"

Harry lifted his gaze irritably only to wince apologetically when he saw Professor Snape standing there in the doorway, arms folded across his chest.

Oops.

"Sorry, sir, I was just..."

"Just what?" Professor Snape snapped angrily. Harry floundered, wishing his face would calm down. "You look a little flustered, Potter, I suggest you go outside for five minutes early and then you will return to your house area. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Harry mumbled, watching in bewilderment as Snape stalked away. Was that just _Snape, _of _all _people, being nicer to him than usual? Shrugging, he decided the whole world must be going to hell in a hand basket, and moved to the nearest door, pushing it open and stepping outside.

Closing the door behind him, Harry just walked until he could see the gardens. The moonlight drenched the plants, giving the place a very sepulchral look. Closing his eyes, Harry let the cold wind sweep through his unruly mess of hair and let his thoughts drift away. He was startled back to realty by a timid hand on his shoulder. He let out a yell and jumped about four foot in the air before he realised who it was stood behind him, a timid flush decorating ashen skin.

"Sorry about that."

Draco looked at Harry apologetically and Harry felt his face heat up again. Now he was _sure _he would be red permanently with all this ridiculous blushing.

"It's all right," Harry mumbled in response. He felt a little light-headed and tried to attribute it to the temperature, and not to the close proximity of the blond.

Draco smiled once before his face became neutral once more.

"Thanks for earlier." Draco's tone was clipped, unemotional and his eyes were unreadable. "I guess I just needed someone who understood."

Harry nodded mutely. "I guess there's more to it then you're going to let on to me," Harry said, fighting to remain calm when his senses were tingling and everything suddenly seemed extra clear.

"I..." Draco fell silent for a second. "My father died hating me."

Harry's eyes widened, not expecting the quiet words. "You've got to be kidding! I'm sure he could _never…_"

"Never say never, Potter."

"He wouldn't," Harry repeated firmly.

Draco looked at him quizzically, one blond eyebrow arched. "How can you be so sure?"

"I have met your father, Malfoy, and it's blindingly obvious how much he cares for you. There's no _way _he could have hated you," Harry said, his breath rising into clouds in the air that drifted away.

"No way?" Harry had barely time to turn at Draco's bitter statement. The blond stepped up to him and leant in, warm breath grazing his cheek. "How about because of _this?_"

Harry could only watch and feel as Draco slid his arms around his waist and he only had a second to comprehend how _right _it actually felt before Draco leaned in and firmly crushed his lips to Harry's.


	2. Their side

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**

**_Part II - Their Side (2.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to think.

Draco had pulled away after a startled second, eyes wide and face red. They'd stayed, frozen like that for a few minutes but what felt like hours, before Draco had pushed Harry away and run like the devil himself was after him.

He'd returned to the common room in a daze, ignoring his friends still awake in the corner as he stalked up to bed. Shutting the curtains, he just stayed cross-legged on his bed, awake. Wishing he had a pensieve, he spent several hours distracting himself by writing the Potions essay due the next day. He finished in the early hours of the morning, ink-stained but with his mind still in a turmoil. He could still taste the other boy on his lips. _Damn you, Malfoy. Damn you for making me feel like this._

Dismally studying the ceiling he slid his glasses off and pushed his curtains open; depositing his glasses on the chair beside his bed. The other four boys were asleep. Seamus was curled up on top of his blankets, snoring loudly. Dean was huddled under the covers. Every so often football phrases would come out muffled from beneath the sheets. _Send him off, Ref! _Neville was managing to cause destruction in his sleep, shredding his pillow as he dreamed. Ron was… Looking at him.

"Harry?"

Ron was awake. Harry blinked as the redhead pulled himself up out of his bed and came and sat down at the end of Harry's. Blinking furiously, Harry snatched his glasses back and slid them on. His vision slowly readjusted itself and he looked at his friend slowly.

"Thought you were still awake, I could hear your quill." Ron smiled at Harry. "How you doing? Look, I _am _sorry about earlier. We didn't mean to offend you or anything."

Harry smiled. _Good old Ron._ "It's okay," he mumbled sleepily. He was weary, that much was for certain, it was just falling asleep that he didn't want to do. He didn't want to dream again like that, like it was all fine.

"No, it really isn't. I opened my mouth like usual and stuck my foot right in it," Ron said earnestly, his voice hushed. "I'm sorry and I promise not to say something as idiotic as that again."

"Maybe it wasn't so idiotic."

Ron looked up in surprise as Harry averted his gaze slightly.

"Oh," was all Ron could say.

"I'm sorry, I am, and it's just…"

Ron put one hand, resting it on Harry's arm. "You don't have to explain it to _me_ Harry, I'm your _best friend._ I mean, of course I wish you weren't in love with that arrogant sod, but if it's what you want, then who am I really to stand in your way?"

Harry smiled. "Thanks Ron. It means a lot to me. If it's any consolation…"

"You didn't mean to?" Ron laughed humourlessly. "Trust me, I understand completely."

Harry frowned slightly at Ron's dejected expression. "You know, you should just tell her. She'll understand."

Ron's eyes widened in horror until he saw Harry's reassuring expression.

"I guess we're both idiots," Ron said eventually, laughing quietly.

"I guess so."

* * *

Harry woke with a start. Sitting up he groaned and rubbed his head. He must have finally fallen asleep, despite his fear of dreaming about Draco again.

It was getting ridiculous. For the beginning of the year his dreams were haunted by images of Cedric, dead, dying in his arms, by his hand. Then they'd changed to normal dreams, and now…

Last night's dream had been particularly vivid… They'd been flying together, over some kind of snowy area. Just talking. Draco had smiled, and when they'd landed, they'd kissed. Like last night's kiss.

It had been slightly disconcerting the first time he'd dreamed. According to Lavender Brown, dreams were meant to be taken seriously, as a portent. She also had added, when he'd asked, that if a particular person turned up in your dream over and over again, doing the same kind of thing, then it shouldn't be dismissed lightly.

He's approached her after several weeks of nightmares of Cedric, but when the Draco dreams began, he'd had to re-evaluate himself. Three nights ago, wakened from another dream featuring the blond, he'd thought about the idea and that's when the horrifying thought had struck him. He was okay with it. He _could _imagine a… A future with Malfoy still in it.

Automatically feeling for his glasses, Harry stumbled to his feet and to the bathroom where he washed his face; distracting himself by studying it carefully in the mirror. His unruly hair still stuck out everywhere, no matter what he did to it. Even when Dean and Seamus had attacked it with hair gel, nothing worked. The only good thing about his hair was that it managed to partially conceal the scar which Harry personally thought was very disfiguring, a severe turn around from how he'd used to think it was _cool_. It had used to be the only thing he'd liked about his own appearance, now it was just a constant reminder of how he'd failed several people, how he'd let them die.

Harry scowled, and rubbed at his face, his thoughts inevitably running back to last night.

That damn kiss.

It shouldn't have affected him. Draco had just kissed him to prove a point, that his father hated him because he was gay. He hadn't meant it, at all, no matter how much… he wanted it to have meant something?

Whether Draco had meant it or not, Harry knew one thing. It had affected _him_. Letting out a sigh, Harry wiped his eyes hurriedly and swiftly swept out of the bathroom to make his way to breakfast.

Harry joined Ron at the breakfast table, ignoring a couple of the speculative glances and giggles and cursing the fact that now new rumours were circling the school, about him and Draco. Fan_tas_tic. Taking a couple of sausages, Harry ignored the muttering and the stubborn blush inhabiting his cheeks again.

"Harry, are you all right?"

Harry lifted up his gaze from his sausages and saw Hermione looking at him curiously. Harry grunted in reply, before turning his attention back to his sausages.

"Interesting sausages?"

"Huh?"

Harry lifted his head again, irritated, before groaning.

"Lavender, Parvati," he greeted dismally as the two girls dropped themselves down either side of him.

"Hello Harry," Lavender said, exchanging a mischievous glance with Parvati. "So what's this I hear about you and a certain Slytherin?"

"A certain _nemesis _of yours?" Parvati echoed, digging the slender boy in the hips with her finger. Harry groaned and moved to put his head in his hands. The two girls chuckled and Harry, irritated, stood up and stomped out of the hall. He was faintly aware of a few curious gasps and he could almost swear he heard Snape laugh, but put it down irritably to his inability to concentrate much.

* * *

Draco paced nervously around his room; running his hands through his hair distractedly. Dumbledore had said he could stay off school for a couple of days to get over the shock of his losing his parents, but the blond's mind kept wandering all over the place.

"For Morganna's sake, Draco, get a hold of yourself," the blond admonished himself firmly, turning and crashing down onto his bed while staring at the ceiling hollowly.

It had been… what? Two weeks since the holidays when… He tried to force the issue out of his mind but it returned as stubbornly as a boomerang. Two weeks since his parents had died… Draco suppressed a smile at the ironical way his parents had met their end… By one of those muggle trains his father hated so much… The one time his parents had boarded one and it had crashed. No survivors.

"Sod's law." Draco sounded out the muggle phrase slowly, wincing at the hollowness of the echo.

Two weeks since…

Draco swallowed.

Since his father had found out about his attraction to Harry Potter.

It hadn't been intentional, not in the slightest. It had slipped out by accident… A secret so closely guarded for the last four years… His father hadn't reacted to it very well; declaring that he had no son and stalking away. Draco closed his eyes softly. That was the last thing he had heard his father say… His mother, of course, had gone along with her husband; more fearful of his power than of going with what she thought…

Harry…

Well, he'd mucked _that _last encounter up _really _badly…

It was about half way through the first year that Draco had realised why he hated Harry so much… Not because of his fame. Draco had enough of being pampered by other people - his father was,_ had been_, a very rich man. He hated Harry so much because… Harry was exactly like him, and he was jealous. Pushing himself to get over that jealousy, Draco had been confused at the way he would still look up at the sound of Harry's voice, or when someone called Harry's name. He'd been bemused why his heart would seem to stop when Harry walked past for a painful second, before beating again rapidly.

The answer had come one startled Potions lesson in the Second Year. Harry had passed by, and he'd accidentally knocked off his quill. The raven-haired teenager had bent down and handed it back with a small smile before walking away, and that was when Draco knew that he was, at least, attracted to Harry. He'd attempted an experiment, and the thought of that Valentine _still _amused him greatly.

He'd found out that he was in love with Harry at the end of the fourth year, during the final feast. The thought that Harry could have _died, _with help from his father, it was too much for him. He barely listened to Dumbledore's speech, and the toast had confused him. He hadn't known _who _they were toasting, until afterwards, then he'd _had _to attack Harry about it afterwards. It was his duty to do as his father wanted until he had the strength to stand up to his _own _convictions.

The look Harry had given him when he'd badmouthed Cedric Diggory was the single most painful moment in his entire life. Harry had been hurting, and he'd thrown it all into his face. He hated himself for it afterwards, and bore the pain from the hexes with a patience that astounded his parents and the servants at Malfoy Manor. They were more used the moody, temperamental, arrogant Draco. The quiet, unpretentious Draco scared them.

The truth was, he was _scared_. His parents were dead, he was in love with his worst enemy, and it just couldn't get any worse. He remembered something about love that the Slytherin girls were giggling about earlier that day, and he agreed completely with it. Love _was _a bitch.

A lump formed in Draco's thought and he abruptly turned; burying his face in the pillow as he fought the tears that threatened to burn down his cheeks. He could kill Harry for making himself feel that way. He could kill himself. He could kill his father if he was still alive.

The turmoil had been too much for him at the beginning of the fifth year, and he'd gone to the one person that could possibly understand. Professor Snape had been more than understanding, and even promised to lay off Harry. Just a little. Snape was still pissed off that James Potter had saved his life… Although Draco suspected there was more to it than _that _he knew better then to pry…

The fact remained that he was still so, _so _scared.

Scared that it _could _happen, that the arrogant, pigheaded Gryffindor _could _love him back. Scared that his meticulous barrier around his heart would be broken. Scared that the reason his father had died hating him would be the one reason for his existence.

He was scared and that in itself scared Draco. He'd never been scared before. There was a reason he was known as the bravest person in his family… There was a running joke that he was in severe danger of being admitted to _Gryffindor_ he had no apparent fears.

Smirking into his pillow, Draco's chest tightened and his eyes burned. For the second time that week tears streamed out of his eyes and he lay there, shaking and convulsing helplessly as the tears soaked through his sleeves and pillows and he hated himself for being so weak, for caving into his grief. In his grieving state he hardly felt the arm that slipped over his waist; the hand that rubbed his back. The voice that whispered soothing words of condolence and reassuring words of commitment and love.

He hardly felt it, but he _did _feel it and in that instant all the fear he'd been holding onto in his heart and clinging onto as a lifeline dissipated and all he felt was the warmth of the person clinging onto him. Green eyes flashed with understanding, and one hand moved to stroke his cheek, stroke his hair. All he felt was the warmth of the boy he… Draco swallowed.

The boy he loved.


	3. Another side

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**

**_Part III - Another Side (3.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

* * *

Draco lurched upwards, rubbing at his eyes furiously.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Twisting so he could face the raven-haired youngster, he glared menacingly at the intruder.

"I don't know," Harry whispered. "I just..."

"You just _what? _Like seeing me vulnerable?" Draco let out a growl of frustration and buried his head back into his pillow. "Just leave me alone."

"Is that what you want?" Harry's voice lowered to a whisper and Draco had to suppress the tears that wanted to leak out when he felt Harry's weight leave the bed.

"What I want is to be normal! What I want is to lead a normal life where my parents are dead and I don't have these disgusting feelings for you! What I want is for you to be out of my life completely!" Draco managed to scramble off the bed, and to his feet.

"Fine," Harry whispered; stumbling backwards. "Fine. And maybe when you've thought this through you'll wonder why I went to all the trouble to see you. And then maybe you'll realise it's too late now."

Draco just stared wordlessly at Harry as he retreated, and for a long while just sat there with his mouth open and eyes raw.

"Too late," he whispered. The words hung in the air and echoed in his ears. "Too late..."

* * *

Harry stormed into the dining hall for breakfast, the tip of his ears pink. Joining Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table, he helped himself to toast and eggs; savagely ignoring the pointed looks and whispers directed at him.

"Harry, are you all right?"

Harry lifted his head up to say he was all right, and stopped. "No. No, I'm not." He bent down, and pulled out a scrap of parchment. Hermione and Ron took the parchment and looked at it.

"I'll kill him," Ron growled fiercely, pushing away from the table. Harry bent forwards and grabbed Ron by the elbows, forcing the lanky redhead back down onto the bench.

"Sit down, Ron," Hermione urged; warm brown eyes wide with concern for both of her friends.

"He thinks it's disgusting," Harry said hollowly. "I knew he hated me before but I never guessed he'd think I was disgusting…"

Ron played with his cutlery for a second looking embarrassed and Hermione looked upset. Pushing past Ron, she put her hand on Harry's. "Everything's going to be all right," she comforted.

"How?"

Hermione just shrugged.

"Because it has to be."

Harry sighed as he walked down the corridor, yet again ignoring some of the third years who walked past him snickering. Ron was next to him, and Hermione was re-reading the letter Draco head sent Harry.

"I'm just so fed up of this," Harry said eventually, eyes fixed forwards and fists clenched. Ron nodded sympathetically. "It's just so _confusing _especially after last night --" Suddenly remembering that he hadn't told Hermione and Ron

"What happened last night?" Surprised, Ron stopped abruptly in the corridor. Still immersed in the letter, Hermione didn't notice and crashed into Ron, and it took a few moments for Ron to stop blushing.

"Then what happened?" Hermione took hold of Harry's elbow and he looked at her unflinchingly before turning away.

"Nothing."

"What nothing happened and you're reacting like this? Come on, Harry, I wasn't born yesterday!" Ron said, folding his arms and glaring at his best friend.

"I…" Harry stood there in the doorway; looking uncertain. "I have to go, I left my Divinations homework on my bed."

"Harry, just…" Hermione started; then let her arms drop to her sides as she stared out concernedly after him. "He doesn't even _take _Divinations any more.."

"He'll snap out of it," Ron said dubiously.

"You sure about that?" Hermione asked, doubtful. Ron turned to look at her, brown eyes deadly serious for once.

"Right now, Hermione, I'm not sure of anything."

Snape looked up as he saw Harry Potter brush passed him. The boy's eyes were slightly red and he was clearly upset. The professor smirked, taking some small sadistic pleasure in seeing James Potter's son agitated. Of course, it only helped things that a Slytherin was the one causing him so much anguish.

"_You know it has been a long time, shouldn't you put some things behind you?_" Snape's brain suggested at him. Snape told his brain to shut up and continued along the corridor. Once in the safety of his office, he busied himself with the pile of homework on the desk. He'd instructed his fifth year class to write two parchments on the use of dried herbs in thirteenth century witchcraft and wizardry, so of course there was about a hundred rolls of parchment on the desk waiting to be marked.

Severus tapped his wand thoughtfully on the desk, wondering if he should use the old back up charm that totalled up the student's scores automatically.

Snape grinned; the hook-nosed professor preferred marking them himself. That way he could make sure none of the stuffy stuck up students got the marks they deserved. Sighing, he put his head down got out his favourite quill and began to mark them. Thankfully he knew his subject of Potions so well inside and out that he could read the essays and mark them and still let his mind wander…

Smirking, he remembered when a trembling and extremely pissed off Malfoy revealed his feelings for the Potter boy to him… So ironic really, two bitter enemies being attracted to each other… So… commonplace. Snape snorted. Not that it made any difference of course. Harry Potter was such a snivelling ungrateful brat and didn't deserve any of the lenience he got. Draco, on the other hand, deserved so much better. A fine young wizard like him…

The hook nosed professor swept a hand through his unruly mess of dark hair, cursing his memory for dwelling on such things. Of course he'd agreed to Draco's request that he back off Harry a bit. He _had _been rather harsh on the young Potter… A little tiny amount of lenience wouldn't be so bad after all… Besides it gave him more time to scrutinize that Granger's work. That girl was too stuck up for her own good, Snape decided. Finding some errors with her work would certainly bring her down a few notches. Possibly make her a nicer person over all and more sociable.

He didn't mean to have favourite students and least favourite students. Draco reminded him of himself when he was at Hogwarts; strong, in control, powerful, and having the same, complete problem of falling for the wrong person.

Snape's stomach tightened slightly and he scowled.

Damn him.

Damn his memory still haunting him after all this time.

Snape knew very damn well why he hated Harry Potter so much. It was every time the boy moved. Every time he looked at him. The stuck up _celebrity_ may have his mother's eyes, but every other part of him was so remarkably like James… Snape brushed his hands over his eyes rapidly and sighed; deciding to actually used the Charm after all. After marking Miss Granger's papers. He didn't want her to get 450 like last time he'd used the Charm. _Wouldn't want that at all, would we now? _Snape decided, scowling fiercely.

* * *

It was more than a week later when Draco Malfoy returned to classes like normal. He seemed almost unchanged by his experiences. If anything his scowls were darker and jabs more spiteful, but all in all he remained the same bitter boy he always had been.

He also continued to ignore Ron, Hermione and Harry like they didn't even exist.

Hermione commented on this softly to Ron.

"Well I suppose it's better than being treated like mud," she sniffed in Transfiguration as she attempted to turn her pencil into a mug. Ron waved his wand half heartedly at the pen, and then grimaced as it transfigured into a delicate pink little tea cup. Unfortunately that was the exact moment Professor McGonagall decided to walk past their desk.

"Very cute, Mr Weasley," the strict teacher said; a note of humour in her voice. "Something a little bigger though, don't you think?"

Ron blushed furiously under the teacher's stern glare. He waved his wand half-heartedly and the cup started to tap dance. The entire class turned, giggling, to watch the delicate cup tap dance across the desk and almost fall off. Hermione caught it, muttered and the cup transfigured into the right mug. Ron flushed darkly and scowled as everybody else turned away laughing.

"Show off," Ron muttered. "Bet _you're _the only one who can do it properly."

"Not at all," Hermione replied grumpily, tossing her hair and turning away.

"Well who else can do it-" Ron started before seeing Harry turn his pencil into a mug and back again. "Great!" The redhead sighed and tried again. "How do you do this?" He complained.

Harry rolled his eyes, and proceeded to show the redhead again exactly how it was done.

Ron collapsed at the Gryffindor dining table half an hour after Transfiguration had finished. Professor McGonagall had kept him back until he had done the transfiguration successfully. Harry looked at Ron over the edge of a goblet of Pumpkin juice and laughed at the indignant look on Ron's face.

"Stupid transfiguration," Ron muttered darkly, helping himself to sandwiches and salad.

"You do realize you'll need to get good grades in Transfiguration, it _is_ the OWLs we're doing this year after all," Hermione said primly, tossing her hair and fixing Ron with a sceptical glance.

"I know, I know," Ron said grumpily. "It's Seamus and Dean I'm worried about more, they completely mess around for the first few months of the year.."

"They'll do fine," Harry broke in. "I've never seen anyone except Hermione work so hard in the last few weeks."

"They wouldn't have had to work so hard if they hadn't messed around," Hermione sniffed, fixing Seamus who was further down the table with an icy stare.

"Well, at least they don't mess about too much any more, they just resort to teasing you about Dra-" Ron started, stopping at Harry's upset expression which the black-haired boy tried to mask immediately by savagely tearing at the sandwich in his hand.

"Ron," Hermione admonished gently.

Harry closed his eyes for a second before throwing the half-eaten sandwich back on his plate and standing up. "I'm not hungry any more," Harry declared before walking rapidly out of the hall. Hermione and Ron watched him go apprehensively, concerned for their friend and wanting to help him through whatever transition the young wizard was going through.

Harry swore under his breath as he brushed up the corridor; his rumbling stomach betraying the fact that he'd just lied to his friends.

"The other teachers don't want to hear language like that, young man," a young lady in a painting to his right piped up helpfully. Harry told her to get lost in language that made her redden furiously.

"Honestly, wizards these days!" Harry heard her complain, but shrugged it off as he made his way up to the Gryffindor area so he could get his stuff for the last lesson of the day - double Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Harry frowned. Professor Snape had been subbing the class until last week. Apparantly the new teacher was coming today. That was something to look forwards to… Grabbing his books and slinging them into his bag, Harry dropped off into the bathroom to wash his face again before dropping out into the corridor to begin the walk to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Of course it _would _be across the other side of school…

As he walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts along the Charms corridor, a couple of gossiping sixth years caught his attention.

"_Did you hear, Black's innocent, it's all over the news, Dumbledore announced it at lunchtime…" _

_"Can you believe Pettigrew _did _that?" _

_"And apparantly Black's Harry Potter's godfather!" _

Harry froze in shock in the middle of the corridor.

"_What?_"

The two sixth-year girls stopped their conversation to see Harry staring at them wildly in disbelief.

"Is that true?"

The two girls exchanged a glance.

"Yeah, we think he's your godfather…"

"No, I know that," Harry said impatiently. "I also know he's innocent, but… he's free?" The tallest of the girls nodded.

"Yes, Dumbledore announced it about ten minutes ago."

The two girls shared a glance as Harry nodded his thanks and took off at a run to get to Defence Against the Dark Arts and to talk to Hermione and Ron.

As he walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry just couldn't stop grinning. The Slytherins, who took Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors this year, looked a little nonplussed at the grin on Harry's face and some looked a little scared. Ron had to admit, Harry did look a bit scary when he was grinning like that. Almost dangerous.

Hermione smiled at him as he sat down.

"Looks like I left the hall a few minutes too soon," Harry commented as he sat next to her, still grinning like a madman.

"You can say that again!" Ron high-fived Harry while Hermione just grinned at the two.

"Won't that mean you can stay with him instead of the Dursley's?" Hermione added softly. Harry gaped at her; his grin suddenly widening. Unfortunately they didn't have the chance to say anything more as the door opened, and all heads craned suddenly to try and see who the new teacher was.

"Dumbledore? Are you our new teacher?" Dean Thomas, sitting in the front row, scratched his head.

"No, Dean," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Sorry to say that, but if I subbed any class it would be Transfiguration." There were a few disappointed groans from the class, mostly from the Gryffindors.

"Our new teacher, though, is somewhat controversial. You will have all heard the news this lunchtime, about Sirius Black and how he was framed by Peter Pettigrew, and how he has been proved innocent of all charges." Here Dumbledore winked at the still grinning Harry. "Well, it just so happens he was in need of a job so –"

The entire class gaped as Sirius Black walked through the door. Harry couldn't believe it. He just _had _to be dreaming, right? Right?

"Hello, class, I'm your new teacher, it's my honour to teach such mature students to prevent against the horrors of the Dark Lord, his magic and his minions," he said; smiling. A few people still looked scared. "I can guarantee I won't be breaking into Hogwarts any more and my innocence has been quite proved."

"How?"

This stark question was from Draco Malfoy, of course. Sirius narrowed his eyes, before quirking one eyebrow at his godson's reaction. Harry had looked away for a second, pale.

"Pettigrew confessed everything," Sirius explained lightly, his tone making sure they all knew Peter was no friend of his. "Seems like he managed to escape. His new hand had turned rather nasty and tried to kill him." Sirius paused, and looked around at the alarmed class. "No doubt you will hear the full story from your parents or the news. For now, I think we have some work to do."

Dumbledore smiled, and let his friend and fellow member of staff take over the class deftly.

Within half an hour of the class everyone was completely convinced that Black was innocent. He'd lost the haggard look he'd been wearing for the last couple of years, and was now smiling more often. Even the Slytherin students seemed to like him. The Professor and now innocent man had set them working in groups of three on Rynkels; small purple water pixies with a nasty disposition and the common defence of freezing its enemies. Sirius took this opportunity to talk to his godson.

"Harry."

Harry blinked, and smiled up at his godfather.

"I knew you'd be free sooner or later."

Sirius smiled and he leant against the desk. "I'd like to talk to you after class, can you meet me in my office at four o' clock?"

Sirius straightened and looked a bit scared that Harry might say no.

"Count on it."

Sirius relaxed visibly, and with a smile strode off to help Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, who between them had managed to get a Rynkel stuck up Blaise Zabini's nose.

Harry smiled happily, feeling for once in a long time that the course of justice was working and that light had a chance over dark for once and for all. Of course, his concentration was quickly averted when he had to help Ron unstuck his hands together while the Rynkel in their tank smirked at having frozen the redhead and shouted abuse at Hermione as she tried to approach it.

Feeling happier than he had for the last couple of weeks, Harry waited outside Sirius' door for a few seconds before lifting up his hand and knocking.

"Come in," he heard Sirius say, and he opened the door; slightly nervous. Would his godfather still want him to live with him? Was it at all possible?

"Harry."

Sirius was standing up at his desk and Harry was able to see his godfather properly for once. He was completely different to how he remembered him. His skin wasn't hanging off his bones, and was a healthy colour. His black hair was messy, something Harry suspected was a trait of both his father and Sirius. Probably of all four marauders, thinking of Remus…

Sirius nervously indicated that Harry should sit down on one of the chairs near the fireplace. Harry took one and Sirius moved around the desk to sit opposite.

"How are you?"

Sirius smiled finally. "I'm fine. I'm getting enough to eat," - Harry grinned again at this; remembering the horrible times 'Snuffle' had when he was scraping out a meagre living on the run – "everyone is starting to accept me, Albus gave me this fantastic job and I get to see you at normal times in normal places… It's a dream come true."

"It's nice to have you here finally. Where you belong." Harry blinked and took off his glasses to clean them on the edge of his robe.

Sirius smiled, his eyes slightly distant. "You can be so like James at time…" He coughed abruptly. "A fact that I am guessing is really pissing Severus off right now."

"He still has a grudge against James? After one silly joke?" Harry raised one eyebrow speculatively. "Do you think it was just that _one _thing?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know if it was just the joke that gets Severus so bitter sometimes. Mind you, he does hold a grudge. When I met him this morning and he heard the news I swear he was almost foaming at the mouth."

Harry grinned. "Wish I could have seen that."

"Harry…"

Harry looked sharply upwards at the tone in Sirius' voice, frowning at the blurred image before quickly remembering and replacing his glasses.

"Yes?"

"You know when I… I offered to… you know, after school has finished, I know you live with the Dursley's, yeah, and that's family but I have my own place now and I'm sure that maybe a period with someone from your own world would be much better and –"

"Sirius," Harry said flatly. Nervous, Sirius lifted his gaze to meet Harry's hesitantly. "I hate the Dursley's. They treat _rubbish_ better than me. I would do anything to get out of that dump. And I would do anything in the _world_ to live with you most of all."

Sirius slumped back, relieved. "Good. I was just so worried you wouldn't want to live with me after everything I did… I didn't want to lose you like I lost your father… OW!"

Sirius looked upward, hurt, and rubbed his cheek where it stung viciously where Harry had hit it. Harry looked incredibly surprised at what he'd done.

"You didn't kill them," Harry said pointedly, frowning when Sirius tried to respond. "You did not. Did you point your wand and them and utter those two phrases?" Sirius shook his head mutely. "Exactly. You loved them so much you were willing to try and find the safest way possible to protect them. And you didn't know, there was no _way _you could have known about Peter, so I won't have you blame yourself! There wasn't anything you could have done! Now last year, with Voldemort, I could have done something and I didn't, I let him… I let Cedric…" Harry choked on the name and turned away swiftly, wincing.

"Oh Harry…" Harry heard his godfather whisper his name and for the first time, Sirius hugged Harry as a free man. Sirius pulled a way a little, looking at the boy with suspiciously moist eyes.

"I'm sorry for not being there enough last year," Sirius whispered thickly. "I'm sorry for not being there as you grew up."

"'s not your fault either," Harry sniffed; wiping his eyes with a large cotton hanky Sirius had passed him. Sirius grinned; his smile a little crinkled.

"But I'm here now, and I hope I can make it up to you," Sirius whispered.

Harry smiled too, his whole face lighting up.

"You've already made whatever it was up by being here now," he said, grinning.

"I just hope everyone else can be so accepting of me. Rumours take a while to die down," Sirius said resentfully.

"Don't I know it," Harry muttered, sinking back into the chair again. Sirius padded over to the fire and lifted off a kettle which had been boiling merrily away while they had been sorting things through.

"Do you want a hot drink?" Sirius offered. Harry nodded dumbly and accepted the cup of tea that was passed to him.

"You sound bitter about the rumour thing," Sirius suggested after a very pregnant pause.

"Yeah, it's got me in more than enough trouble this year," Harry sniffed, taking a sip of the tea and looking away angrily.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head then hurriedly tried to explain as he saw a glimmer of hurt in the older man's eyes. "I will later… Right now I'm just trying to sort my head out."

"Ah, love problems?" Sirius said, half-jokingly. Harry nodded briefly and Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Trust the voice of experience. Happens to everyone. Of course some people fall for the dumbest people…"

"Tell me about it," Harry sniffed. Sirius looked at Harry sharply.

"Let me guess, your friends don't really accept who you've fallen for?" Prompted by Harry's brief and cursory nod, Sirius laughed. "I com_plete_ly understand. You know, my friends thought _I_ was weird with having a werewolf as a boyfriend."

Sirius looked up in amusement as Harry sprayed tea everywhere.

"I believe you know Remus Lupin," Sirius continued, with a mischievous smirk. "So, what happened with Draco Malfoy, then?"

Harry's eyes widened even further.

"_What?_"

"Come on, Harry, it's pretty obvious," Sirius said, shrugging. "I mean you're showing the same signs Snape did at school. Went all weird whenever your father went past."

Harry stared some more, feeling like he was completely losing any control he had left. "_Snape _had a thing for my dad?"

Sirius nodded, laughing. "Yep. Poor James. Yet another reason why he was merrily pissed off when James saved his life."

"I see."

"So you see, whatever happened can't be as bad as it was back in our time," Sirius finished. "Did that help at all?"

"He kissed me out of the blue and then sent me a letter telling me he thought I was disgusting," Harry mumbled into his teacup. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Interesting," Sirius commented, raising an eyebrow.

"That's one way of putting it," Harry said sourly.

* * *

Across the school in another teacher's office, the same adjective was used.

"Interesting," Dumbledore remarked; a troubled expression creasing his features. Draco pulled the sleeve of his robe back over the dark red scar on his arm which was pulsating black.

Draco swallowed uncomfortably. "I guess… I didn't know how much up to his neck my dad was before he… Before he did this…"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "It wasn't anything to do with you. You can't help doing what your parents teach you at a young age. I only thank goodness that you were able to see how evil the Dark Lord and his minions are before it's too late."

"So am I," Draco said; slumping his shoulders. "Thank you for believing me, I had trouble wondering if anyone would… After all, my attitude hasn't exactly been the most sunniest of everyone at Hogwarts. I have been rather arrogant thinking I was right and my way was the only way."

"Well," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "There are a lot of people going to rub your noses in this fact too… I only hope you don't let them get to you."

"Well that's partly why I'm here," Draco said softly. "I have a request… Well two actually… You can always say no."

Dumbledore looked at the blond curiously. "True. Fire away."

Draco swallowed and ignored his pride to ask his requests.


	4. A fresh perspective on new angles

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**

**_Part IV - A Fresh Perspective On New Angles (4.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

* * *

Dumbledore blinked while thinking the requests through; running through the carefully explained arguments. His gaze flickered over towards Draco. The blond sat there looking pensive, an almost tragic aura around him. The professor stared at the blond passively for a few seconds.

He sighed finally.

"You've changed a lot in your days at Hogwarts. I would like to think we have had a lot of input into that change, and I'd also like to think it's a change for the better. I also think that yes you have changed in the right direction for your requests to be suitable and to be at least considered. And I have considered them both, and the answer is yes. For both of them."

Draco let out the breath he had been tentatively holding and got to his feet; his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Thank you sir," he said softly. "You may have just saved my life."

Professor Dumbledore nodded, pain flashing in his eyes. "Yes. Which is why I waited for you to ask before I did what is going to happen."

Draco's eyes widened, but Dumbledore interrupted before he could say anything.

"I know what your father was, I know what he did and I know what is friends would have done had you continued as you are. And this bravery can mean only one thing."

Draco's eyes widened again.

"Oh _crap_. Gryffindor?"

Professor Dumbledore looked amused.

"Mind you I think we should get a second opinion from a better more neutral judge," Dumbledore reflected, moving to his shelf and taking down the Sorting Hat. Draco watched fearfully, hoping everything would turn out all right.

* * *

Harry grinned and hugged Sirius, attempting not to yawn and failing miserably.

"I guess we're both in a predicament and a half," Harry commented softly. "But I suppose I am tired. I'd better go."

Sirius nodded, looking quite bashful. "Sorry," he mumbled, having the grace to look ashamed. "As your teacher and godfather I really shouldn't have kept you up well past your bedtime." Harry winced at the word 'bedtime' and Sirius grinned rakishly. "Well as duty requires as your godfather I am required to make sure you don't sleep, you don't study, you don't take care of yourself, you mix your drinks and get in trouble every day."

Harry laughed, passing one hand absent-mindedly through his shock of midnight-coloured hair that almost blended in with the night sky that was visible through the window. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Sirius sighed. "You were supposed to say of _course _Professor, whatever you _say _Professor!"

"Why?" Harry blinked at Sirius tiredly.

"Because then I'd know you go and do the exact opposite!" Sirius laughed and shook his head in mirth. "'Night Harry," he said good-naturedly, ruffling his godson's hair before letting the boy return to his dormitory.

Harry grinned as he left his godfather's study, feeling happier than he had done for months. Making his way up to the Gryffindor dormitories he blinked as he saw a couple of figures making their way up to where he was. To his surprise it was Draco Malfoy and Professor McGonagall, laden down with a couple of bags.

"Potter, what are you doing out of bed?" Professor McGonagall asked with a frown. Harry wondered if the strict head of the Gryffindor house ever smiled outside of winning any kind of Gryffindor cup as she stared at him.

"I've just been to see Professor Black," Harry responded dutifully, glancing at Draco briefly before returning his gaze to the strict transfiguration teacher.

Professor McGonagall's gaze softened. "I see. As you are up, you might as well assist me."

Harry barely had to time to nod as a bag was thrown at him. Winded, he followed his house leader and Draco along the corridor to the Gryffindor dormitory.

Professor McGonagall approached the Fat Lady's portrait and the Fat Lady blinked owlishly before asking sleepily: "Password please."

"Filibuster fireworks," Professor McGonagall said sharply. The portrait swung open uncovering the hole. Harry gaped in disbelief that Professor McGonagall would use the Gryffindor password in front of _any _Slytherin.

"Move along there, Potter," the Professor commanded sharply. "Don't you want to help your new house member move in?"

Harry frowned, bemused, and then gasped as lancing pain shot through his scar.

"Ow!"

The startled exclamation came from both of the boys, and the bag in Harry's arms clattered to the ground as he held his forehead gingerly. Draco was holding his arm and scowling as he looked through the hole leading into the common room.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry hissed, trying to get her attention. "There's someone there. Someone who isn't supposed to be."

Professor McGonagall started to protest, looking at Harry like he was crazy.

"He's right," Draco declared, looking unsettled. "Death eater," he added uncertainly. Professor McGonagall's eyes widened and she flicked her hand with her wand in and the whole room lit up as they clambered in through the hole swiftly. She flicked her wand again.

"We'd better alert Dumbledore," she said quickly, convinced by whatever that last wand flick had done, before turning and going back the way they'd come.

* * *

"What I don't get," Ron said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes frantically (Ron was _not _one of those people who liked being woken up early), "is how come Draco was in our common room when you discovered this intruder?"

"And how did both you and Draco know there was someone there?" Hermione added, folding her arms. Harry shrugged wildly, unconsciously stepping backwards at Hermione's glare. Ron was right. Hermione _was _scary sometimes. Brilliant, of course, that went without saying. Brilliant but _scary._

The entire school has been relocated to the great hall again, reminding most of the students to the memories of two years ago, when they had stayed in the hall because Sirius Black was supposedly on the loose and dangerous. It seemed almost ironic to Harry now that Sirius Black was one of the people protecting them all now.

"My scar hurt, it twitched, not like the burning when Volde-- _You-Know-Who _is nearby," Harry explained softly.

"But how did Draco know?" Ron pressed.

"Lights out and keep silent!" Professor McGonagall barked, her voice strained. Harry started to settle down when a cold hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Not you," Professor Trelawney said, leading the black-haired boy to the other Professor's before he could say anything.

Harry followed the petite Professor to another adjoining room to where Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick and Draco Malfoy were already sat; looking eminently uncomfortable.

"Ah, Harry," Professor Flitwick said nervously. "Do join us." Looking confused and bewildered, Harry sat down.

"Harry, as you know, a lot has been set in motion since you faced Voldemort last year," Professor Dumbledore said slowly. "Death eaters were brought back into full power. They are very powerful minions of Voldemort, as you well know."

Harry nodded, ashen-faced.

"And it takes a lot to kill a death eater, not just a simple train crash," Dumbledore continued.

Harry's gaze shot up abruptly and he looked at Draco sharply. The blond was looking shaken and distraught.

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry said finally, understanding. Draco nodded passively.

"Yes, we think that his death was faked to try and break in to Hogwarts, Harry," Dumbledore explained. Harry blinked.

"How did you find this out?" Harry asked, his voice hushed.

Draco looked at Professor Dumbledore and he coughed nervously. "Perhaps I can explain," the blond said nervously. "Have you ever been in the Slytherin dormitories?"

Harry coughed suddenly.

"Not including when you took Polyjuice potion with Ron and pretended to be Crabbe and Goyle two years ago," Professor Black added from the doorway. Harry blushed faintly and Draco's eyes widened slightly.

"I knew it!" Professor Snape sniffed into the silence.

"Severus, now is not the time," Dumbledore admonished sharply. "Then excluding that event that we shall discuss later, have you ever been in the Slytherin dormitory?"

"No I haven't," Harry said curiously. "Why?"

"The other day you came into the Slytherin dormitory and tried to comfort me. I knew it couldn't be you, because…" Draco trailed off. "I knew it wasn't you. So I began to think about it. The last time I met my father, he was with a couple of men who I'd never seen before. I guess I knew then that what my father had been telling me all my life wasn't right. They were… evil. They exuded something I've never really felt before. He took me off to somewhere, I don't know where, it was dark and cool and windy… Open somehow… It was a village I think. I knew they were taking me to… to Him." There was no need to say the word out loud. They all knew the evil wizard that he was referring to. "They…" Draco continued fearfully. "They did _this_ before they got to where they planned to take me." The youngest Malfoy rolled up his sleeve to reveal a burning black mark on his arm; the top of a skull was there but the rest was twisted and charred. Harry clapped a hand to his forehead as pain lanced through his scar. Draco covered it up immediately.

"Exactly," Draco whispered. "They were trying to make me into one of _them_."

Harry looked at him in horror.

"Thankfully young Draco managed to escape and tell his father exactly what he thought of his evil doings," Dumbledore explained.

"That'll be when you told your father that you –" Harry started and then shut up. Draco glared at the wizarding legend; blushing furiously.

"Yes," he said quietly.

The Professor's exchanged a glance and fortunately Sirius caught on before Dumbledore opened his mouth.

"It's nothing that really changes anything, Professor, only Lucius disapproved of his son's uh… amorous intentions towards his sworn enemy."

"Sirius!" Harry protested mechanically.

Draco rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Interesting," Professor Flitwick commented; raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I said," Sirius said; grinning. Harry narrowed his eyes and glared at his godfather.

"Anyway," Dumbledore interjected. "We can talk about the boys' relationship later. The main point though is Lucius Malfoy and possibly some of his fellow death eaters are in this school. And finding some way to get Voldemort in too."

Harry swallowed. "This had to come didn't it?"

Four solemn heads nodded.

"I'm sorry Harry," Sirius said simply. Harry nodded.

"What?" Draco blurted out finally. "What's going on?"

"What was always going to happen after what happened almost sixteen years ago," Harry said flatly. "What had to happen, what everything's been leading up to. Voldemort's coming. I'm the only one who really has any chance of ending the cycle and destroying him."

The words hung heavily in the air.

"Why you?" Draco asked, his voice thick with tears as he stared at Harry.

"Because I was the one it all started with," Harry explained as the teacher's looked on in sympathy. "No matter who else is involved, they've always been…" Harry paused. The name Cedric Diggory hung unspoken in the silence. "Whoever else is involved, it always comes back to the same thing."

"So what's going to happen Albus?" Sirius asked from the doorway.

"I need you and Remus to go to the giants; convince them everything's different now, I trust he's still in the country," Dumbledore said; nodding at Sirius's affirmative grunt. "Everybody else is going to be needed to help to evacuate the school. Durmstrang have assured me they have enough room for the Gryffindors, I've found other schools for the other houses. At least the houses will stay together . Severus –"

Professor Dumbledore got no further.

"Why here?" Harry asked suddenly. "Why at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore studied the young boy carefully for a few seconds. "Because it always has been as well, I'm afraid. We can break many rules in Wizardry, so can Voldemort, but that's an unspoken rule that can be broken but does no good. Wizardry goes in cycles until it is broken, and it can only be broken within the cycle. Voldemort tried to destroy Harry and lost his power and so needs to face Harry in a duel to regain his power completely and be the only strong force in the world. It needs to happen at Hogwarts because it is literally the centre of all Wizardry power… It rests on the ancient site where Wizardry was supposed to have been born. And so it needs to happen here."

Everyone fell silent.

"So are you scared?" Draco asked Harry into the silence.

"No," Harry said solemnly. Five pairs of eyebrows lifted. "I'm petrified. But I know we can beat him."

"How do you know that?" Professor Trelawney's silvery voice was tight, strained. "If I was you I wouldn't be so sure of myself…"

Her words hung in the silence.

"I'm sure… because we have to win. We can't let him win," Harry said firmly.

"That's the spirit," Professor Flitwick said; clenching his fist and tapping it on the table enthusiastically. Harry was rather reminded of the mirror from when he'd stayed in London before his third year at Hogwarts.

"And on those cheerful notes, I suggest we let the boys get their sleep before we start evacuation in the morning," Dumbledore said. "Oh, and Draco, I know what you're going to ask you're _not_ staying here with Harry. You'll be going to Durmstrangs with the rest of your house."

"But sir –"

"No," Dumbledore said finally. "He has a big enough task in front of him without him having to worry about your welfare as well."

Draco looked like he was going to protest then slumped back in his seat.

"So the Slytherins are going to Durmstrangs with the Gryffindors?" Harry asked curiously.

"No," Dumbledore said dismissively. "Now you two, off to bed."

"But –" Harry protested.

"Draco's in Gryffindor now," Professor Snape explained. "And a fine loss it is. But that's where he is now. Now you two off to bed _now._"

Stunned, Draco and Harry were escorted back to the grand hall by Professor Black and Professor Trelawney.

"The Gryffindor sleeping area's over here," Sirius said, leading the two boy's over to the corner. Against the earlier orders, the lights were still on and people were still chatting. People watched curiously as Draco joined the Gryffindor area. More mutterings spread about the hall; joining the paranoid rumours already going around. None of them compared to the truth though. As Draco lay down next to Harry in a Gryffindor sleeping bag, he looked at the raven-haired boy strangely for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Draco whispered, looking with concern at Harry's face. Harry was a lot paler than usually and that was saying something.

"No, no I'm not," Harry said shakily.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered eventually from Harry's other side.

"You'll find out in the morning," Harry said finally, snuggling down in his sleeping bag. He felt Draco nervously take his hand and squeeze it. "Draco?"

He could make out the blond's head, quite closed to his own, and he tried to ignore the tingling sensation in his fingertips. "Have you sent me any letters recently?"

Draco frowned, puzzled. "No, why?"

Harry sighed. "No matter."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, prompted by Ron on the other side (he'd poked the bushy-haired genius in the side with his wand) but was prevented from speaking by Professor McGonagall; her voice ringing sharply through the hall.

"What the hell are you all doing still up?"

Soon after that the hall was quiet and darkened. _Too much like it's going to be tomorrow, _the Transfiguration teacher reflected. _Too much like it's going to be like tomorrow. _

_

* * *

_

They were woken at about seven o' clock in the morning, and the news was delivered rather sharply. All the houses were being evacuated. Breakfast was to be given to them on the train. The Hogwarts Express was going to drop them off as several places where they would be picked up by the other schools' collection service. They weren't told exactly why they were leaving which only added fuel to the rumours zipping round the school. Every house was fully assembled and almost ready to go past the lake, when Hermione realized something.

"Ron," she hissed, clutching her trunk on one hand and Crookshanks in her other. "Where's Harry?"

Ron blinked sleepily. "He's right…" He turned around and blinked at the space occupied by his sister. Ginny blinked innocently up at him. "I thought he was right here," he said, hollowly.

"He's not coming," a male voice said monotonously from behind them.

"What?" Hermione asked instinctively, swivelling on the spot to see Draco looking at them dejectedly.

"And don't even try to ask to stay with him, they won't let you," he added.

Ron gaped silently and Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

"No," she whispered, in denial to herself and in denial to the truth.

Draco nodded slowly, his eyes downcast and his demeanour weary and defeated.

"Then why are you here with us? This is the Gryffindor house?" Ron asked distractedly, trying to process all the information running through his head.

"I…" Draco pulled a face. "I'm not some kind of idiot, you know." He indicated the patch on his robe, and Ron and Hermione stared at it in disbelief. "I _am _a Gryffindor."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "I… see."

"Look Weasley, I don't care what you think. The truth is Harry's staying _behind _to save all our sorry asses, you know that? He has to break the cycle otherwise the wizardry world would be doomed to follow in the same cycle. He's doing this for _us_."

Hermione gaped. Her fingers flew to her mouth as she dropped the stunned Crookshanks on top of her trunk. "He's not going to do it _alone_? I knew he cn sometimes be a "

Ron stared at them bewilderedly.

"He's not going to do _what_ alone?" Ron demanded, eyes narrowed as he stepped menacingly up to Draco. Draco stared back unflinchingly.

"He's going to face who-know-you…" Hermione said hollowly.

Ron's face went pale. "No…" he whispered. "He can't…"

"Can't do what?"

"Harry!" Hermione whispered in shock. "So you're not staying behind then?"

Harry sighed and lowered his head; staring at he ground. "I have to, Hermione." The bushy-haired witch promptly threw her arms around his neck and began to bawl. Harry just stood there looking a little shocked. Hermione pulled back almost immediately, blushing.

"You can do it, Harry, we believe in you," Ron said, holding out his hand. Harry took it firmly and shook it with trembling hands.

"Thanks," he whispered. Turning around he saw Draco standing there nervously; shuffling awkwardly. Tears came to Harry's eyes and he furiously blinked them away as he realized that this was possibly the last time he'd see Draco ever again. It disturbed him how much this thought shocked and saddened him. He remembered how he's hated the misguided bully with all his might for the previous few years… and how he'd seen the boy changed over the last month or so…

"You can do it," Draco finally whispered, mimicking Hermione and engulfing the taller boy in a hug. "You have to," he added on as a whisper. Harry didn't know what to say; just clung on to the shorter boy for a few silent seconds.

"I… I love you, you know," Draco whispered quietly.

Harry closed his eyes, letting out a distraught sigh. "I think… I love you too," he admitted just as quietly. He let his eyes stay closed as he leant his cheek against Draco's hand and they stayed like that for a painful moment before Harry pulled away; his eyes filled with sadness behind the thick lenses of his glasses.

"Take care."

Harry nodded miserably and turned back to where Professor Trelawney and Professor McGonagall were stood, and, not looking back, he followed the two Professor's back up to the school. Draco watched him go, closing his eyes briefly to ignore the pain and the running thought that he would never ever see Harry again.

That thought hurt. Too much.

"What the hell is going on?" Seamus demanded, staring at the scene in confusion.

"What do you think is happening?" Draco asked the Irish wizard vehemently, spinning on his heel. "Harry's going off to face you-know- you on his own to save _us_ and we can't so _anything!_ All we can do is let them take us away!"

"Oh," Seamus said mildly. "Not _that. _I was just wondering what the hell you were doing in our house?"

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered something which only Ron heard. Said Weasley flushed red to the base of his roots. Hermione decided _not_ to ask what Draco had said.

* * *

"Are they gone now?"

Harry's voice sounded hollow in the empty hallway.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes. Professor Black has also departed on his envoy to the giants. He said to say 'remember to mix your drinks'. I have no idea what that means but I am pretty much assured you will not be drinking anything alcoholic for the next few days."

Harry grinned ruefully. "He doesn't mean that, Professor, it's his way of telling me to take care."

"Ah," Professor Trelawney said; smiling sadly at Harry. "The whole – let's do the opposite of your elders and betters – strategy."

"Something like that." Harry inclined his head

"Harry," Professor McGonagall stopped to look at him softly. Harry's face was masked in shadows and his expression unreadable. She barely recognised the confident teenager standing there. Harry unknowingly emitted a sense of danger, shadows, of indefinable power. She shivered, and continued. "There's a reason it has to be you, and not someone stronger, although Hecate knows you're more than strong enough. That's the whole point. You can't just _defeat _you-know-who."

Harry blinked. "I think I get it," he said dubiously.

"I hope so, " Professor McGonagall said gently.

Then a sudden, horrifying thought struck him.

"It's happened before, this kind of cycle, hasn't it?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Far too many times. All on smaller scales than this one. Less power was involved the previous times."

"The Bloody Baron and Peeves," Harry whispered, inspiration striking him. "The Bloody Baron defeated Peeves, didn't he? He was the… the _dark _side if it can be labelled that and Peeves was the _light _side."

"Yes," Professor Trelawney said nodding. "I was here when that happened. A fifth year like you, Harry. Fortunately Peeves managed to injure the Bloody Baron enough so that he died, but... Unfortunately the Bloody Baron managed to drive Peeves insane before he died. Shame really."

"But that's not the only time it happened, is it?" Harry asked as they began resuming walking along the hallways to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I can see why you're the one this time," Professor McGonagall said sadly. "Very perceptive, aren't you?"

Harry blinked and blushed at the compliment. "The last time the _light _side destroyed the _dark _side didn't they?" Harry guessed.

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Yes," she said briefly.

"Professor Dumbledore and Grindelwald," Harry added.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Very clever, Mr. Potter. Yes. Yes it was. Do you know what you have to do now then?"

Harry nodded. "I don't necessarily have to defeat him. Of course that would be impossible… He's much stronger than me and not afraid to play dirty or use emotional tactics against me… I have to…" Harry looked up and the dangerous glance that was trained in the distance made both Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney shiver again. "I have to make him _surrender_."


	5. Beginning of the end, or the end of a be...

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**

**_Part V - Beginning of the end, or the end of a beginning (5.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

* * *

It was cold.

Harry didn't remember it ever being so cold at Hogwarts.

The cold wrapped around them like tendrils of vines clinging to them wherever they went. The Professors remaining in Hogwarts; Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, Snape and Binns (who couldn't leave because he was after all a ghost) sat around with glum expressions on their faces while they took it in turns to train with Harry.

He'd never trained so hard in his life. His hand hurt, his heart hurt, his soul hurt. He hurt, and through it all he knew he must keep going. Breathing deeply, he dropped to the ground; exhausted.

"Let him rest," he heard Professor Sprout murmur. "He'll be no good facing you-know-who like that."

"Don't…" Harry whispered; his eyes narrowing to cold green slits.

Professor Sprout blinked. "You have to rest Harry," she said, confused.

"His name is Voldemort. Ignoring his name isn't going to make him any less dangerous or any more scary," Harry said flatly.

"I suppose not." Professor Sprout still looked dubious.

"In fact his name is Tom," Harry said reflectively; shrugging. "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

There was a very long silence.

"Tom," Professor Binns sighed. "I used to teach him."

"So did I," Professor Trelawney reflected. "Powerful boy… Very strong at divination. I liked him. He didn't quit," she added, levelling a glare at Harry.

Harry shrugged, unapologetic.

"He's here."

It was one phrase.

It was all anybody needed.

Just as swiftly as the phrase was uttered, six other people got to their feet and silently surrounded Harry. The seven exchanged a glance and headed out to the hallway.

"Remember what I said earlier, Harry," Dumbledore said softly, earning a quizzical glance from Professor Snape. The raven-haired boy nodded once, sharply, in understanding.

"I will," Harry promised softly.

The hallway was eerily quiet. Their footsteps echoed as they padded along the tiled floor. It was dark and the tendrils of cold slid around them; freezing their breath on the air. Hogwarts had never been quite like this before. Harry didn't like it.

"Something's here," Professor McGonagoll warned quietly. Wands drawn, they advanced cautiously. Suddenly the floor erupted and Harry jumped in shock.

"Expectro patronum!"

Seven voices sounded in unison and seven large silver shapes bolted out of the wands to smash into the dementors blocking the doorway. Harry watched numbly as Prongs rode yet again; gleaming silver and shaking his head to brush against the closest dementor. He stared dumbly as the silver shaped stag returned to the end of his wand and watched as other shapes did the same. As he squinted, he dimly recognized the shapes… A phoenix that had to be Dumbledore's… A tiger for Professor McGonagall, a reptilian shape for Professor Snape, some kind of vines for Professor Sprout, a cloud for Professor Flitwick and a bat for Professor Trelawney.

"Sirius said you had quite improved your patronum," Professor Flitwick chirped into the silence. "Professor Lupin did well teaching you it."

Harry said nothing, still shaken with seeing the vague sight of something remotely related to his parents.

"The dementors have rejoined him," Professor Trelawney said, her voice hushed and with non of its usual extreme dramatic timbre.

"Then Azkaban is no longer protected," Professor Snape whispered. His voice hung eerily on the air.

"Hopefully it still is, if Sirius and Remus got to the giants in time," Dumbledore said. "Come. The time draws near."

Harry very dimly recollected the next few events. He remembered following the adults. He remembered feeling the tendrils of ice lash around his ankles and flint against his face. He remembered dully the feeling of apprehension and fear that clouded around him and clenched around his heart. Steeling himself, he forced himself out of it by remembering all the things that made him who he was: how he felt; who he knew; what made him happy; what and who he loved…

"Keep on like that," Professor Dumbledore murmured. "Those emotions confuse him."

"Am I that obvious?" Harry asked; bemused.

"Something about you and him… You're both broadcasting your emotions very strongly," Dumbledore explained. Harry flushed.

"E-e-everything?"

"It is a good thing, Harry. He's scared," Professor McGonagall stated, smiling grimly.

"The ice," Harry muttered. Dumbledore nodded. "So I'm burning him with my… happy emotions?"

"Hopefully," Professor Snape muttered. "He deserves to burn."

The memory came flooding back to Harry of the time Professor Snape was revealed as an ex-death eater and Harry shivered; he felt for a second the fire coming from Snape and was pretty glad to know that he wasn't on the opposite side.

"Most of us have had that thought one time or another over the last eleven or so years," Dumbledore remarked dryly. Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"You're sprouting your thoughts to the world, dear," Professor Sprout explained; her face a hardened mask – a far cry from the normally smiling jolly professor. "Awfully bad thing to happen but I've heard when it comes to the two focuses of energy of either side… It happens."

"So… we'll be able to hear Voldemort?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. More scared by that single thought than anything before.

"Don't be so scared," Professor McGonagall warned. "He'll sense your fear. Think happy thoughts. And you-know-who… I mean _Voldemort _is more powerful than you. He's had more time to develop and refine his powers… Only you will be able to hear his thoughts."

"Great," Harry sighed. Then a sudden thought struck him… The words Professor McGonagall had said… _Think happy thoughts… _It reminded him of the muggle movie Peter Pan when they were teaching the Darlings to fly… Dudley had broken his nose attempting to fly after watching that film. Harry snickered at the memory and then imagined Professor McGonagall as Tinkerbell and started laughing out loud. Obviously he'd broadcast this thought extremely strongly because Professor McGonagall flushed and the other teachers managed a few stark grins.

"That's the spirit Harry!" Professor Flitwick cried.. The words echoed eerily among the curiously empty hallways.

"So does this weaken him or something?" Harry asked curiously; trying to focus on happy memories like seeing his family in the mirror of _Erised _for the first time and learning to fly; discovering he was a wizard; Dudley with a pig's tail…

"Not physically," Professor Dumbledore admitted. "They will help in your final confrontation."

_Final confrontation_.

The words seemed so… so… Harry cursed his narrow range of vocabulary. The words seemed so damn_ final_.

"_Think happy thoughts," _Harry commanded his brain. "_Happy thoughts… Ron, Hermione… Yeah… They're all right… Friends. That's a happy memory. Sticking up for me… OK… Uh… When Sirius asked me to live with him! Very happy oh dear all of the professor's can hear these thoughts… Ah well welcome to the crazy world of Harry Potter and co. Uh… Professor Snape in Neville's Grandma's clothing… Well I've failed potions now… Still it was funny… Draco… Arg no, no, no, no, no… They can hear you Harry… Bloody he—Uh… Ginny putting her elbow in the butter. Yeah, that's it. That was funny…" _

Harry blinked, realizing that he had ignored everyone else while concentrating on his memories and his body has almost gone on auto-pilot to follow them. He blushed as his thoughts ran ahead without him and he struggled to keep them in control and fixate on them.

"OK, Harry, much as we all _adore _those flattering thoughts about young Malfoy, it's time to come back to the world of the living," Professor Trelawney sighed regretfully; pushing up her sleeves and extending her wand arm forwards.

Harry flushed guiltily and reigned his mind back from where it had wandered. Looking up at the door he blinked. This was the door to the main hall… He shouldn't have been surprised, but in a small way he was…

It was so cold now, the iciness raged inside his body and reached up to clench at his heart. He shivered and, feeling braver than he had in months considering he was flanked by six of the most powerful witches and wizards of the time – "_That's very nice of you to think so" _interjected Professor Sprout – pushed forward his hand to open the door.

The door opened without him having to touch it and the ice swirled around his feet. He lifted his head determinedly; ignoring the sudden pain that lanced through his scar and just looked at the tableau in front of him; seemingly frozen still in the moment. Seven death eaters stood there, wands at the ready entombed in black with their hoods thrown back. Harry could recognize Lucius Malfoy among the six…

_So much for train crash…_

Obviously the death eaters could hear the thoughts as well… _How _loud was he transmitting them? Lucius Malfoy just smirked, his wand at the ready. Of course this gave Harry a slight advantage and decided to put the death eater off his ease…

"_Of course it's ironic… that Lucius Malfoy's son loves me more than he loves his own father…" _Harry thought, putting a lot of force behind it. He grinned triumphantly when Lucius stumbled a little. Without a word, the six Professors spread out in formation to stand against the six death eaters. Everything was equal, except… Except for Wormtail loitering the background with his silver hand.

"Harry."

Harry knew that voice. Knew the way it slid through the atmosphere like a snake, fangs bared.

"So delighted you could all make it."

All eyes at once moved to the hideous figure in the centre of the hall opposite Harry.

"I was so scared that you'd chicken out and go hide with your _friends_," Voldemort added; the narrow slits on his face opening and closing rapidly. Breathing faster… a faster heart rate?

**"Don't think I'm going to be that easy to beat, young Potter."**

Wincing at the sudden pain, Harry clamped his left hand over his forehead. That must have been the thought going straight to him… It burned, worse than before.

"I think I'd be disappointed if you gave in so easily," Harry said, sounding a lot braver than he felt.

"Well, of course you would be," Voldemort said sarcastically, his red eyes narrowing shrewdly. "You do realize why we're here at least, don't you? The ancient shrine of beginnings… Where magic began its course to the world… Yes, Harry, this is where you will bow down to me and surrender yourself to my world."

Harry snorted. "No-one's going to be bowing to you, Tom," he said defiantly. Voldemort's slits widened and he stared at Harry with loathing.

"I will not be known by that… by that… _muggle _name," he spat. "Death eaters! Attack!"

Harry watched silently as the death eaters advanced upon them; deadlier than imagined, they moved with pure grace. They were pure _death _moving... He knew that the Professors were going to counter the attacks, but he wasn't as prepared to see the expressions on his teachers' faces and the terrible sense of power they exuded.

"Hideous isn't it," Voldemort continued as if the terrifying battle raging around them wasn't happening. "All that positive emotion. Emotion can be so dangerous, don't you think? It can lend to us great power over the other side…" The wrinkled white figure snapped his fingers and a figure just apparated into the air; crashing to the ground in a heap. He snapped his fingers again and Wormtail scurried forwards; heckles bared he grabbed at the figure and hoisted it to its feet. Sleepy grey eyes looked up from a tousled blonde-haired figure clad in a Slytherin Hogwart's robe…

"And your emotion will be your undoing!" Voldemort spat. "You have feelings… for this _boy _have you not?"

Harry swallowed. Even though the boy's eyes were still glassy from the shock and pain, it was unmistakably Draco…

"Yes I do," he whispered. The words caught on the clash of the duelling wizards either side of him and rose up on the tempest of the sound. Harry cuahgt a glance of a terrible ice storm, shining past, ricocheting against the wall and slamming into a death eater. He caught a glance of Dumbledore - not the benign headmaster but a terrible, powerful wizard - and he swallowed.

Harry, remember my words to you earlier! 

"And that is your undoing," Voldemort said quietly; advancing on Draco and picking him up easily by the scruff of his neck. "I will kill this boy, you know, unless you kneel to me." Wormtail scampered to the side of his master.

Harry took strength from Dumbledore's presence. "I will not bow. Kill him if you want."

Voldemort paused for a second; uncertain. "Don't you have feelings for him? Don't you care if I destroyed him?"

"Of course I'd care if you destroyed him!" Harry yelled. "You really don't understand the human emotion of love, do you? You never let yourself love as a child now you take it out on others? You're just jealous! You've never understood how love works, have you? That's why you were so undone when you tried to kill my parents!"

Voldemort snickered as he stayed on the spot; seemingly unfazed by the offshoots of what looked like lightning crackling either side of him. "Harry, you are quite delusional, I'm afraid. Your parents are dead. I killed them, like I will kill you after you have surrendered to me."

Harry shook his head. "You didn't kill my parents, Tom," he said softly; emphasizing his use of the insane lunatic's muggle name. "You were like me once. You said we were identical. We are, you know. Only one thing made us different. It hurts to think that if my life had changed I might have ended up as pathetic and weak as you… My parents aren't dead. The old part of you must remember what it was like… When your mother passed away, she wasn't dead… She existed _here._" Harry held up his arms and placed his hands over his heart.

"Pretty words, Harry, pretty words." Voldemort hissed. "They did not save your mother, and they will not save your _friend._"

"Of course they won't." Harry's voice was smooth and unafraid. "That's a clone, you know it, and I know it. The only reason _I _know it is that my heart won't let me be tricked. And for the fact that Draco is now a Gryffindor house student and wouldn't be seen _dead _in a Slytherin robe."

Voldemort hissed in frustration and flung the Draco in his hand to the ground.

"Fine. Then you die. And this cycle starts again when I have regained more power than you can possibly imagine. You know, don't you, that I can destroy anyone who rises against me after you're dead."

Harry instinctively jumped to the side as a blast from Voldemort's wand narrowly avoided him. Running he yelled: _"Crucio!" _and dashed to the side; rolling instinctively. It only give him a second of respite. That was all he needed. He swerved around the fighting, noticing with satisfaction that Professor Snape had just thrown a bag full of some kind of potion and it had splattered on Crabbe's face. Voldemort rose up again, throwing his wand out to strike again when two voices yelled out: _"Expelliarmus!"_

Caught unprepared, Voldemort lost grip of his wand and it clattered to the ground, long enough for Draco to snatch it and throw it to Harry. Voldemort's eyes widened and he spread his arms.

"Now destroy me," he said softly, his voice breaking through the atmosphere. Harry was dimly aware of Draco scooting out of the way to join him and the Death Eaters breaking nervously away from the fight to flank their Dark master. He was also aware of the other Professor's flanking him. Harry tossed the two wand's in his hand nervously for a second before lifting up Voldemort's wand.

"_Harry, no!" _Professor Sprout shrieked. Too late.

Harry waved the wand and whispered the two words of his spell.

_"PRIORI INCANTATEM!" _

The two words echoed among the hall and Voldemort's wand erupted. Faces and people began to tumble out of the end of the wand; all of Voldemort's past victims… Just like last year… Harry saw Cedric again, his parents, Betty, the old gardener from Voldemort's old village… Scores of 'mudbloods' and muggles who had been destroyed by Voldemort in his reign of terror in the past. Voldemort laughed, a chilling low sound.

"Tricks," he snarled.

"_You call me a trick?" _The shade of Lily Potter looked a little amused. "_Please. This is no trick. This is everything you have done. All you are. You're nothing. That's what scares you, isn't it? You're nothing…" _

"That's what scared you, isn't it?" Harry's voice broke through strongly. "You were so scared that your father left you because you were _nothing _that you tried making a name for yourself; tried getting some revenge… Only all the time you were trying to prove you weren't nothing… And through your lack of knowledge about emotions, your legendary status as the nemesis of all life was shattered… And you became no-one… Less that nothing. Like you always had been. And nothing we do, whether we die or whether we live, will make you into anything more than nothing."

_"You're nothing…" _

_"Nothing, Tom, less than nothing…" _

_"We could have made you someone… If you had acknowledged life not thrown it away…" _

The shades of Voldemort's bad deeds took up the commentary; showing Voldemort what he had become… What he had done…

That's when Harry understood the hollowness of Voldemort's existence… Even in his worst of his days at the hands of the Dursley's… At least then he still felt emotion… Could still cling onto the hope that someone somewhere loved him.

"I don't need your sympathy," Voldemort sneered. "Death eaters, attack!"

But nothing came forward… The death eaters looked at their master; repulsion and sympathy evident in their faces too.

"Better the life of a mudblood with emotion, then of a pureblood without," Lucius Malfoy quietly declared. It was the most amazing declaration in his life that Harry had ever heard. It didn't ring true. Harry felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder and remembered he had to take this at face value.

"You can still be forgiven, Tom," Harry said softly. "You will have to serve time in Azkaban, but you will be able to know that some people can forgive you. Of course not everyone will… You've done a lot of things that people will never ever forget, but you can still be who you once were, Tom."

Voldemort, for the first time in his life, seemed at a complete loss. He raised his hands again, almost seeming to strike himself down or something and then he simply collapsed to the ground.

"Why?" It was only a whisper, but everyone present heard it. "Why would you give me a second chance?"

"Because you were just misguided. I had the direction early on in my life. You didn't. You and I are the same, Tom," Harry said softly.

"I… I feel this pain… What is this pain? WHAT IS THIS PAIN?" Harry jumped in shock as two red eyes lifted up to meet his; no longer filled with pain but filled with guilt and remorse. Finally seeing that justice to their memories had been done, the shades of his victims began to disappear.

"Guilt, remorse, of the people whose lives you destroyed. For that you will pay," Harry said simply.

Voldemort nodded, broken, and Harry stalked over to look down. Voldemort looked up at Harry, at one moment a young, tired boy and the next something terrible. Then it all shifted and Harry was just Harry again.

"I'm sorry…" Voldemort whispered.

It was apparantly the catalyst word. Voldemort howled once, before an unseen force picked him up; slamming him against the wall with a smashing sound. A heavy voice filled the air, proclaiming only one word:**_ "DONE…" _**

Heads swivelled to see who had spoken, but there was no apparent speaker and the only sight that had them all drawn was a broken boy crouched on the ground sobbing his heart out, and a tall slender boy standing over him; a stark look on his face.

"Take him away," Harry whispered, standing back. Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick moved to forwards to force Voldemort to his feet and were shocked to discover that the hideous image of before to a sallow looking teenage boy. Professor Dumbledore stepped forwards to look at the boy sadly.

"I'm sorry for everything, Tom," Dumbledore said softly. "But you are on the way to healing… You have repented and that has stripped away everything that was done to you from your dark mind…"

Tom looked away; pain filling his eyes. "I can never make up what I did… But I can try…" he whispered. Snape looked at Dumbledore, nodded and he and Flitwick suddenly disappeared.

"He's really gone," Harry whispered. "It's done…" The entirety of what had happened hit him and he collapsed to the ground exhausted.

"Well at least your thoughts have stopped broadcasting too," Professor Trelawney said quietly into the emptiness. Harry looked over to where the Death Eaters knelt penitently.

Professor Dumbledore crossed over to them.

"We…" Lucius Malfoy began… "We wish to repent….as well. I don't think it will be easy…"

"It won't," Albus said softly, the fierce wizard of before replaced by a disappointed old man. "You will do your atonement as well."

Lucius nodded. "I am only just beginning to realize… what life means…"

Harry got to his feet unsteadily, casting one unsure glance over at Lucius Malfoy before smiling brilliantly as Draco crossed over to him; yanking off the Slytherin robes as he advanced on Harry.

"How did you know it was me?" Draco asked wonderingly.

"Because," Harry said, grinning for the first time all day. "Because, because, because."

Draco smiled and glanced over at his father; a saddened expression crossing his face. He looked back to Harry. The taller boy grasped hold of Draco's hand and dragged him over to where Lucius knelt.

"Father," Draco whispered. Lucius kept his gaze firmly on the ground.

"I'm sorry for what I did," the older Malfoy said softly. "If there is anything I can do to make up for it…"

"Just repent," Draco said softly. "And mean it… And then maybe I will be able to accept I have a father again."

"I was angry, I never meant to hurt you," Lucius mumbled.

"Perhaps," Draco sniffed. "Maybe after you've served your sentence you can visit me and my boyfriend sometime."

"I'd like that," Lucius said, his gaze moving to Harry. Harry stared down at him flatly, unforgiving, and Lucius frowned a little. There was a flash and Snape and Flitwick reappeared, along with Remus and Sirius.

"HARRY!" Harry had one second's notice before two arms were flung around his neck and he was being hugged rather firmly by his godfather. "You did it! I knew you could!"

"It wasn't me," Harry said; disentangling himself. "He did it all by himself. He had it in him… After all, he _is_ very much like me."

"Harry…" Sirius whispered.

"Can you take them back to Azkaban?" Harry turned to Sirius before inclining his head clinically towards the kneeling death eaters.

Sirius nodded. "You'll give me all the gory details later, right?"

Harry smiled. "Of course."

"Then it's a deal." Sirius moved back to where Remus, Severus and Professor Flitwick stood and the four apparated again; this time with the death eaters in tow.

"Well this has been an eventful day," Professor Dumbledore said wryly. "I suppose we'd better get ready to let the students come back," he added.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "What a job that will be," she said. "We also should inform the ministry what happened, and write up a report for Wizarding Weekly. The entire wizarding world needs to know it's safe now."

"No, it's not."

Heads turned to see Harry stood there; clutching almost unconsciously to Draco's hand. "Peter Pettigrew has escaped… And I don't think he'll be too happy with events as they are."

Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "I'll put out a warning for Pettigrew too. He's more dangerous than he seems."

"You two however…" Professor Sprout appeared quite close to the two boys stood there. "Have some explaining to do about how Draco got here and you both have to get some rest for tomorrow! Full school again as usual tomorrow!"

Pushing the two boys reluctantly along in front of her, Professor Sprout ushered them to the Gryffindor dorm while Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore exchanged a wry glance before setting up to do the many jobs required to be done for the next day.

"Something tells me," Minerva said regretfully, "that this isn't all over by a long shot."


	6. Changes

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**_ by Mizzy ( )_

**_Part VI - Changes (6.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

* * *

Harry yawned and stretched as he sat up in his bed sleepily. He stretched out for his glasses and slid them on, blinking sleepily. He swung his feet out from under the warm covers and instantly regretted it; the cold of the morning hitting him in a wave. Pulling a face he reached for the curtains and paused, yesterday's experiences hitting him like a cold slap.

The young wizard pulled a face and started to yank the curtains out of the way. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had performed a highly sensitive magic sweep of the school, and all the dementors had now left. The school was safe again. Harry didn't really understand how they had got into the school in the first place. Perhaps he'd find out later. He smirked; remembering Professor McGonagall's expression when she realized they'd moved Draco's bed into the chamber Harry normally shared with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville and how they had sworn vehemently nothing would happen.

Professor McGonagall nodded, knowing they wouldn't try anything. Both of them might get into some mischief but they always kept to their word. Besides, having the other there would keep them both calmed down. Well, as calm as possible considering what happened yesterday.

Harry stumbled wearily to the bathroom, both enjoying and feeling a little weird from all the emptiness. Professor Sprout had renounced her earlier declaration of school all day today. The other students were due back sometime early morning and lessons would begin again after lunch and a special assembly.

Harry leant forwards, removed his glasses and bent down to the sink to splash cold water on his face in an attempt to sort his muddled brain out. He leapt upwards with shock when two arms wrapped around his waist gingerly. Flushing, Harry turned in Draco's grip and smiled. Draco leaned past Harry and picked up his glasses before placing the glasses back on Harry's nose. The Harry wrinkled his nose, staying firmly put.

"Morning," Harry said, feeling a foolish grin spread across his face.

"Morning," Draco returned, winking at Harry before leaning out of the embrace to wash his face. The two stayed comparatively quiet as they brushed their teeth and finished washing themselves up in time for breakfast. Harry turned to go back to the dorm to get changed but was stopped by Draco pulling on his arm.

"Harry." Draco's tone by itself was enough to give Harry goose bumps. "About yesterday," Draco said nervously. "How did you know it was me and not a clone?"

Harry shrugged. Then bit his lip. "At the beginning… I wasn't sure… It was when he flung you to the floor I guess I just _knew_."

"Would you…" Draco seemed nervous. "Would you have let him kill me rather than betray your morals?"

Harry stayed silent for a moment. "Yes I would… but I think one part of me would have died too."

Draco grinned. "Good," he said finally. "That's the only answer I would have accepted, you know."

"I'd hope you'd do the same for me," Harry added. Draco looked at him as if to say Harry was, as usual, being stupid by think he wouldn't. Harry felt Draco's eyes burning into him, and he turned away; busying himself with his hair again. "Come on, or we'll be late to breakfast."

* * *

The main hall was set up again as it usually was, the four house tables set up in parallel with the four house banners waving and the ceiling bewitched again to represent the sky outside. No trace at all remained of the devastation from yesterday, but Harry remembered the near empty hall with its cavernous ceiling and stench of death and he shivered. The sky was brilliantly blue, with not a hint of clouds at all. At the teachers table there were eleven places set up, one for Hagrid who had returned earlier this morning. The half-giant saw Harry and instantaneously burst out into tears, wailing into a large red-and-white checked handkerchief. Harry rolled his eyes, shrugged at Draco and crossed over to comfort the gamekeeper and teacher.

"Come on, Hagrid, it's all right, everyone's fine," Harry comforted awkwardly; leading Hagrid back over to the table and sitting next to him and grinning when Draco followed cautiously and sat the other side of Hagrid.

"I'm just 'appy you're al'right, Harry," Hagrid sniffed, his large face screwed up.

"We're _all _all right, thanks to Harry," Draco said, then paused. "Hagrid, do you --" Draco looked to the floor and fiddled with his fingers before looking up fearfully at Hagrid. "Do you think you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Hagrid's eyes widened and he turned to stare at the fidgeting blond. "Whatever for?"

"For being a slimy arsed git to you and everyone for the last sixteen years of my life," Draco said softly. "I've been so horrible to everyone."

Hagrid looked like he was going to burst into tears again as he enveloped the boy in a crushing hug. Draco squeaked in shock. Harry stifled a laugh.

"Hagrid, would you mind not squashing one of our students?"

Hagrid let Draco go apologetically, a wide smile crinkling his features. "Sorry, Professor McGonagall, got a little over excited and all."

"I think that's the rest of the world's reaction… The news is all over the wizarding community, Harry. You're even more famous than you were before," she said; shrugging as she gracefully took her usual place.

"Oh great," Harry sighed. "Fan_tastic._" It was obvious he was not trying to withhold any of the sarcasm.

Professor McGonagall cracked one of her rare half-smiles and turned to see the other Professors come in, all dragging Professor Dumbledore behind them. The Headteacher looked slightly disgruntled, but dropped to his seat eventually after a few stern glances from Professor Flitwick. Harry decided not to cross the tiny Charms teacher ever.

"Well, we'd better dig in," Sirius said; turning to the food that had just appeared on the table. After a small pause, everyone had dug in quite voraciously, somnolent after yesterday's events.

"Albus, are you glad we dragged you out of your office now?" Professor Sprout said, humour colouring her voice. Dumbledore smiled faintly.

"I do have thousands of owls to respond to, I really don't have the time… But I must say these sausages really are excellent," Dumbledore finished, chomping down on one of the thick pork sausages. "How are you boys dealing with this all?" He asked suddenly, his eyes boring shrewdly into Harry's own.

"We really could have done with the whole day off school," Draco murmured morosely. Harry nodded in agreement. Dumbledore frowned, confused.

"But you do have the whole day of school," he started; pausing when Professor McGonagall let out a small giggle. Harry raised his eyes at the unusual behaviour of the strict transfiguration teacher. "Minerva, have you been teasing them?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I thought they could do with some humour after what happened."

Harry grinned.

"Looks like it's working too," Sirius remarked dryly.

"How's Azkaban?" Professor Snape asked suddenly.

"It's good," Remus Lupin remarked from his side. Harry blinked. He hadn't noticed the werewolf among the other teachers. He must have stayed the night after yesterday.

"The giants agreed the animosity had gone on too long. They are now guarding Azkaban even more fiercely than the dementors. They've realized the people they have most to be wary of are inside the prison, so they're helping us guard it. The ministry of magic will be forced to issue a statement how they're really helping us and how they must be good after all. Which," Sirius added reflectively. "Is what we knew already."

"Good, good," Professor Snape said, semi-distracted. Harry looked up from his breakfast to see the Potions teacher's gaze linger on him, and as their gazes met, Professor Snape looked away quickly. Harry frowned slightly, but shrugged it off and listened to what Draco was saying.

"When are the rest of the students returning?" Draco asked, looking up from his bacon curiously.

"In an hour or so, which will give you plenty of time to hop off to the infirmary when you've finished your breakfast. Madam Pomfrey returned early this morning too, so there's no excuse. You are both going to be looked over," Professor McGonagall said sternly over her glasses. Harry grinned suddenly. He was glad to be back. Draco noticed the grin and cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"What's the smile for?" Draco asked, leaning close to Harry and keeping his voice low so the others wouldn't hear.

"Nothing," Harry said, the grin still clear on his face. "Everything. I'm just happy I guess."

Draco smiled back softly. "We'd better finish so we can get checked over then."

Harry pulled a face. "I suppose we'd better."

* * *

Some things really did _not _change.

Madam Pomfrey had carefully checked over the boys for the last twenty minutes, chiding the amount of bruises both of them had received from the tumbles they'd both taken but nothing much more. She busily handed them chocolate, a soft expression on her face.

"Well done, you two, I never thought it was possible. Reverting you-know-who… Well, I never. No-one else would have even thought of doing that! They would have just killed him!"

Harry blinked and nodded. "It had to be done. He wasn't completely evil… everyone just assumed that."

"I suppose so," Madam Pomfrey conceded, standing over them and forcing them to eat the chocolate. "And you! How did you get out of Durmstrangs!"

Draco swallowed the piece of chocolate in his mouth and blinked innocently.

"I don't know exactly, but Seamus and Dean said to say they had nothing to do with it," Draco said innocently. "Oh, and this might have been some help."

Draco reached under the Gryffindor robes he was wearing and pulled out Harry's cloak. Harry grinned as the blond returned it to him.

"Thanks," Harry said, taking back his invisibility cloak.

"I should have known those two had _nothing _to do with it," Madam Pomfrey said ruefully. "Although it was a good thing they _didn't _help you."

"Isn't it," Draco said lightly. He nodded his head towards the cloak. "I almost had a heart attack when I found that and your note saying '_This may come in handy!'_."

Harry nodded. "I figured where I was I wouldn't need it and besides you'd be able to find some things out about Durmstrangs."

"I'll say we did," Draco said softly.

"We?" Harry prompted curiously.

Draco grinned sheepishly. "Let's just say, thanks to this, Ron doesn't hate me so much, Seamus and Dean know a couple of extra tricks and now I'm getting extra tutoring from Hermione. Morganna knows my grades need it. Your friends aren't half bad," he finished reflectively, nibbling at the last square of chocolate. Sticking his tongue out, Harry ate his last chunk of chocolate and looked around.

"Madam Pomfrey, we've finished our chocolate," Harry called, looking around for her. "Can we _go _already?"

The homely matron bustled over to them and frowned. She reached into her apron pocket and put two more bars of chocolate on the bed next to them.

"They're your last ones, eat them up now," Madam Pomfrey instructed before returning to her small cauldron which was bubbling merrily in the corner. Draco pulled a face as he reached for the chocolate.

"If I eat much more of this I'm going to throw up," Draco announced loudly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Draco's complaint had unfortunately come true. The ex-Slytherin sat numbly on the end of the bed, looking paler than usual while Harry rubbed his back.

"See, I told you," he said sourly to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips.

"If you hadn't gobbled it down like that you wouldn't have brought it back," she said finally with a sniff.

"Can we go now?" Draco asked, with a whine in his voice only he seemed to be able to put across so plainly. "The air will do me good," he added.

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "All right. Professor Dumbledore said something about meeting him in the main hall or something. Perhaps you'd better go there."

Harry nodded and kept by Draco's side as Draco got to his feet.

"And you can take your robes off too, I don't want you overheating yourselves… It's not a school day, no-one else will be wearing them," Madam Pomfrey said sternly. "Leave them here, I'll have them taken up to your room."

Harry nodded and struggled out of his robes, leaving him in his slightly baggy jeans and t-shirt before helping Draco out with his.

"I just threw up, I'm not an invalid," Draco sniffed indignantly. Harry rolled his eyes to the ceiling and tossed the two robes into the corner before pulling the other boy to the door before Madam Pomfrey could order them to do anything else.

Draco persuaded Harry to let them go the outside route, still feeling queasy from throwing up before. They walked in comparative silence, enjoying the silence of the gardens between the two buildings. Somewhere in the middle of the walk both of them had moved closer together, instinctively and without even thinking about it.

"Draco-" he started; but the other boy lifted up his hands brushing his fingers over the other's lips.

"Shush," Draco commanded softly, reaching out one arm to pull the other boy closer. Harry found himself being mesmerized by the deep grey eyes locked with his own and was about to protest more when Draco's lips brushing against his own. Harry's eyes widened slightly before slanting and he pulled away slightly to lock eyes with Draco again. They remained locked like that for almost a whole minute before Harry brushed his hand against Draco's cheek for a second. Draco closed his eyes briefly; his skin tingled from the contact. Harry started finding it hard to breathe or concentrate as the face with the grey eyes closed forwards on him and Draco's lips met with his own once more. It was a lot gentler than the first kiss on the cold night, where Draco had pushed the other boy to the ground in self disgust. This time there was no more pushing away. Electric shocks seemed to course through both of them as the kiss was gently deepened. Arms reached for the other and soon the kiss was almost savage; two bodies pulled up against each other as they fiercely joined together for a few desperate moments.

The annoying need for oxygen forced them finally apart and Harry found it hard to speak. Draco put it the best way, Harry thought.

"Wow," Draco murmured faintly.

"Wow indeed," Harry echoed softly.

"Hall," Draco added and Harry broke away, a stubborn blush inhabiting his pale features.

"We need go to the hall," Harry added firmly, his expression wide and almost-vacant. "Damn," he added thoughtfully.

Draco laughed, a clear gentle laugh that touched Harry strangely. Grey eyes sparkled thoughtfully. "Come on," he repeated, grabbing Harry's hand and tugging him after him. "Don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting do we?"

Harry shook his head in mock horror. "No! I dread to think what he'd do!"

It was curiously silent as the two boys re-entered the school, no longer hand-in-hand but still close to each other. Harry approached the hall first; frowning.

"That's weird, the door's usually open," Harry noted raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Maybe the wind pushed it shut," Draco suggested. Harry blinked and turned back to the door. He pushed it open carefully and it swung open. Harry was hit with a tremendous sound of clapping and cheering. In shock, Draco stepped forwards to join Harry and craned his neck to see the sight. All four houses were assembled in the hall, sitting on their trunks and carrying bags under their arms, but all clapping and hollering at the top of their voices.

Harry found himself grinning as Hermione and Ron clambered over everyone to launch themselves at him.

"It's all true, isn't it," Ron said wonderingly, clapping his friend on the back before looking at Draco. "You two defeated him."

Draco nodded. "It was mostly Harry," he said, struggling to make himself heard over the thunderous noise. Ron shrugged and pulled both of the two boys into a hug which Hermione joined.

"I'm so glad you're both all right, I was so worried," Hermione whispered.

"So was I!" Harry admitted, with a laugh.

"Come on, you two!"

Harry and Draco looked up to see Crabbe and Goyle standing there with Seamus and Dean and both of the boys frowned - confused for the moment before they were grabbed and hoisted onto the boys' shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Put me down!" Draco added; his face pale.

"Ah, shove it Malfoy," Seamus said reflectively. "Seeker got a problem with heights? Never!"

Draco pulled a face as he was deposited on the floor next to the Gryffindor table and Harry was put down a moment later. Both of them couldn't help smiling in the euphoria of the applause. Seconds later, the two boys were almost drowned under a sea of students; hugging them, clapping them and cheering their heads off.

"Calm down!" Professor McGonagall rapped her knuckles against one of the tables.

"Let them celebrate," Dumbledore said quietly to the frowning Professor. "Heaven knows we've had precious little to celebrate over the last sixteen years."

The cheering continued for a full minute after that. Harry thought he was going to have to go back to Madam Pomfrey to deal with the bruises from all the people that had clapped his back. Still excited, all the Hogwarts students clambered back to their seats when Dumbledore rose to his feet. Silence fell and Harry and Draco took two of the free spaces next to Hermione and Ron.

"Yes, all the rumours you've been hearing are true," Dumbledore said, lifting up a hand to stop the few cheers that had started up again. "Voldemort was here… And he is now in Azkaban… repenting for all he has done. It just goes to show that there is good in everyone."

"Even Professor Snape!" Someone catcalled. Professor Snape smiled thinly, mentally reminding himself to make it hard on the Ravenclaws for the rest of the term.

"Yes, yes, even Professor Snape," Dumbledore relented, smiling at the venomous look Snape directed at him. "Well, I think we will all be grateful for Harry and Draco's help in subduing our lifelong nemesis, but I must remind you to be respectful of them. They're still human, and I'm guessing still want to be treated as such."

There were a few murmurs and all heads were nodding, even amongst the Slytherins.

"However," Dumbledore added. "The world is still not yet safe. One of Voldemort's more powerful henchmen has escaped, and there are still death eaters loyal to the Dark side out there. I would remind you all still to be careful and keep up your practice and studies to the highest level. Dark powers and the Dark Arts still exist, and you may be amongst those who must fight against them."

There was a heavy silence amongst all the students, broken embarrassingly by a few hoots from some of the owls owned by students.

"But for now, we have reason enough for celebration, and for this fact the house elves have been up since early hours preparing a feast!" Students turned, surprised by the plates that had appeared in front of them piled with foods and different sweets and drinks. "Please enjoy yourself while you can! And remember, lessons start again tomorrow!"

There were a few groans then a lot of clattering as the starving students started attacking the feast.

Harry had possibly never felt so happy. He helped himself to some of the food next to him, all the while trying to answer the questions people from all sides were plastering them with. Thankfully Draco was trying to answer as many of them as he could for him.

"Wish I'd had these memories yesterday," Harry reflected into a mouthful of pastry. "More fun to plaster Voldemort and his death eaters with."

At Hermione and Rons' confused expressions Harry tried to explain.

"Something about the confrontation yesterday… I was broadcasting my thoughts and emotions all over the place. Quite embarrassing actually."

Draco grinned. "I know I heard one or two of them in fact," he said innocently, smirking abruptly at Harry's expression.

"I'm not sure I'm going to get quite used to you going out for a long time," Ron admitted, nibbling at a beef burger and surveying the two with a candid expression on his face.

"We're not," Harry said with a shrug at his friend, before focussing on his pie again.

"What?" Draco and Ron asked at the same time.

"We're not going out." Harry looked up from his plate. "What? Why are you staring at me like I've grown two extra heads and turned into Fluffy?"

"Well I'd like to know what the hell we were doing earlier if we're not going out." Draco folded his arms and narrowed his eyes petulantly.

"Harry! Consorting with the enemy. I'm thoroughly ashamed of you," Hermione admonished, trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably. Harry had the decency to blush, and Draco looked a little annoyed with himself.

"Too much information there!" Ron pretended to throw up under the table and re-emerged with a smile.

"I am right though, Draco. You haven't _asked _me out," Harry said philosophically. Draco's mouth opened. Then shut. And opened again. And shut.

"I'd stop the goldfish impressions and ask him before he gets mad at you," Hermione advised the blond in a loud stage whisper. Draco pulled a wry face.

"Thanks for the advice, Granger." Draco sniffed outlandishly to protest against the situation. "Fine! Harry, will you go out with me?"

Harry choked on his drink. Going bright red, he covered his mouth with his hand and laughed silently.

"You didn't expect me to ask?" Leaning back, Draco rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Idiotic Gryffindors!"

"I'm going to take this chance to remind you that you _are _a Gryffindor," Harry said primly, tearing up a bread roll with his hands and laughing.

"Exactly. I know Gryffindors are idiotic from a _personal _experience." Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry.

"You really _are _an asshat, Malfoy," Harry said eventually, flicking a pea at Draco's head. Draco frowned and threw a bread bun at Harry's head. Unfortunately it bounced off the young wizard, sailed through the air and hit Lisa Turpin squarely in the head. She turned around, eyes narrowed, and quickly threw a peach back across to the Gryffindor table.

It wasn't long after that until the whole of the hall was filled with flying food; the Gryffindors - naturally – winning it by a long shot.

The Gryffindors returned as pack laughing about the food fight. Ron still had the remains of a bowl of crisps in his hair and most of them had some kind of stain down their t-shirts (the entire school was out of uniform considering school wasn't on.) Harry began to feel thankful towards Madam Pomfrey for making sure they kept their robes off. The common room was still full of people late at night, despite the fact Professor McGonagall had been up to their common room several times already – probably disturbed by the raucous sound – to warn them to go to bed because they had lessons in the morning. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville had grabbed the isolated couch furthest away from the fireplace. It might be the coldest sofa, but it was the most private place in the common room. Harry yawned and Draco wrapped an arm unconsciously around his new boyfriend's shoulders.

Harry, of course, had said "yes" in the middle of the food fight, much to Draco's relief.

"I have a question," Harry said suddenly, in the middle of a rather abrupt silence. They'd been discussing Quidditch, and Seamus had just shot down Dean rather rapidly in a discussion about the Appleby Arrows versus West Ham United. "You mentioned something about Polyjuice potion and your father pretending to be me earlier and coming into the Slytherin dorm?"

Draco nodded. "But I knew it wasn't you…"

"That's what I wanted to know, how did you know it wasn't me?"

Draco paused for a second, pulling a face at Seamus. The Irish boy grinned lopsidedly. "I knew it wasn't you… Because… Because you said I couldn't have a second chance."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Draco shrugged. "I completely understand why you thought that letter was from me. It was rather clever of him. He must have known you'd probably never seen my handwriting…"

"That makes sense," Dean commented sleepily. "And the first bit was definitely right, Harry. You're the type to give people a second chance."

"Like you gave Tom Marvolo Riddle," Ron added softly.

"That's who you are, Harry, you give people the opportunity to change," Hermione said simply.

Harry blinked, then slowly smiled. "Change can be bad," he said doubtfully.

"Some changes can be good," Draco said, moving his other spare hand to grasp Harry's.

Ron, Seamus and Dean pretended to throw up and Draco pulled a face.

"Eurgh, just don't, please." Draco looked like he was going to be literally sick.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Madam Pomfrey overdosed him with chocolate," Harry explained. "Let's just say the results were disgusting."

Neville pulled a face too. "She overdoes it with the chocolate sometimes."

"Some changes can be weird," Ron reflective. "I dunno, I just don't think I really was expecting you two to get together. Even though Draco is, I suppose, an almost decent person."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Thanks Weasley. I think you're an almost decent person too."

"I guess it's almost the work hard, play hard concept…" Hermione interposed quickly to avoid an argument. "Those who fight the hardest love the hardest. It's an appropriate cliché."

There was silence as the new information was digested before Seamus broke in, grinning cheekily.

"Does that include you and Ron too, Hermione?" He asked slyly. Hermione blushed and Ron started protesting furiously. Harry tentatively leaned closer to Draco and was surprised but contended to feel an arm slip around his waist.

Yes, it seemed Hermione was right. As usual. Some changes _were _good.


	7. Second Nature

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**_ by Mizzy ( )_

**_Part VII - Second Nature (7.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start. Fumbling around for his glasses he blinked hazily around at his surroundings. Sighing in frustration, he collapsed back down on the bed, trying to wipe away the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand.

This was the fifth night in a row…

He shook his head in a last-ditch attempt to clear it, but his headache remained stubborn.

It was the fifth night in a row since Voldemort had been defeated that he'd been tormented by the dreams… Or nightmares as one might put it.

Harry stared at the ceiling, examining the scarlet hangings distractedly. A lot of questions were plaguing him, questions only some people could answer.

That was it. He couldn't stand it any more. Slipping out of bed, he got to his feet and put on his invisibility cloak, returned by Draco after he'd used it at Durmstrangs. Harry tiptoed past the sleeping Gryffindor boys, pausing only once to look through a gap in one of the curtains fondly. Draco hadn't closed them fully and Harry could see the newest Gryffindor at complete rest.

Harry smiled softly, then took a deep breath and left the Gryffindor dorm. He managed to make it down to the common room before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Your toes are poking out," Ron yawned sleepily. Harry sighed and dropped the cloak.

"Hey Ron," Harry said regretfully. He'd really wanted to go out on his own to see Sirius.

"You going to see Sirius?"

Harry sighed. "Yes. Do you want to come with me?"

"I guess, if he's up," Ron said, shrugging.

Harry nodded. "He's always up around about now," he explained. "But maybe we should try and get Hermione to come too. You know, the three of us."

"How about Draco too," Ron suggested. Harry had to stifle a laugh at how funny it sounded coming from the redhead's mouth. It was almost like hearing him say _'Harry, guess what? Snape was happy today!' _"We'll not all fit under the cloak, but if we're caught we can just explain what we're doing I'm sure they won't mind."

Harry coughed as he realised Ron was still speaking. "Ah, yes, of course. You really don't mind Draco then?"

Ron shrugged. "He's all right. Now he's a Gryffindor and semi-permanently attached to your side, he's uh… decent."

"Thanks for not being mad at me or anything."

"Why should I be mad?"

Five minutes later and both Hermione and Draco were awake. Both wanted to go as well, and they exited the Gryffindor area. The Fat Lady frowned reproachfully, but let them through all the same. Surprisingly they made it all the way to Sirius' room without meeting any teachers. Of course they '_didn't' _see Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbott and they '_weren't seen' _by said '_unseen_' people.

Hermione blinked sleepily. "Are you sure he's up at thi-" Hermione stopped as the door opened and Sirius stood there, grinning at the sight of all four students standing there.

"Come on in."

Harry blinked when they all crowded into the small study and sat down on armchairs (curiously there was enough for them all) as he realized Remus Lupin was sat there, smiling at him.

"Hello Harry," Remus said, a little nervously in Harry's opinion. "Glad you developed that Patronus of yours. I heard it came in handy."

"Yes, extremely." Harry smiled thankfully at his old teacher. "Thanks for teaching me it."

" And Hermione! Still getting those abnormally high grades?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes sir."

"I don't teach here any more, it's just Remus." Remus smiled. "So, Sirius, what are you doing getting all these students out of bed like this? I'm ashamed of you."

Sirius laughed shortly. "When you get Harry, Remus, Hermione, Ron and Draco aren't far behind. They'll call them the new inseparable four."

"Who were the first?" Ron scratched his nose, looking confused and intrigued.

"Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs…" Sirius and Remus exchanged a sad look and there was silence as the names hung in the air.

"That's what I wanted to ask," Harry said suddenly.

"About Peter, right?" Sirius eyes suddenly darkened with a fury Harry had only seen on Professor Dumbledore's face before.

"Why did he clear your name, and then was back with Voldemort again?"

"They're good questions," Sirius replied thoughtfully, after a second's though. "I don't know if we'll ever get a satisfactory answer though."

"I wish we…" Ron blurted out. "I wish we knew how Pettigrew's mind worked, so we could find out what he's up to!"

Sirius paused thoughtfully. "There may be a way, I wonder if it would help… Remus, we were both there, we have the memories do you think…"

"Yes, I guess it would… Then they'd be able to see everything we saw…" Remus nodded contemplatively. "I'm sure that would help them. Besides, it would nice to see _them _again as they were."

"And if we both did it, yes, I suppose we'd be able to uncover more…" Sirius trailed off and reached behind his desk. He pulled out the basin of water. Harry and Hermione weren't surprised at the appearance of it; Harry having experienced one last year and Hermione having researched it vigorously as usual. Draco and Ron though blinked at it cautiously.

"Is it…" Ron gulped loudly. "Is it _safe?_"

Sirius laughed and both he and Remus got out their wands.

"It's safe," Sirius said. "Now hold onto each other and we'll try it."

Hands were taken and two wands are tapped on the side of the pensieve.

"Here we go," Sirius said softly and moments later Harry felt the familiar sensations of the pensieve as they all disappeared inside Sirius and Remus' memories.

"What in the hell is going on?"

Ron blinked as he watched two people literally passed through him. He turned stuttering to Sirius. The black-haired professor seemed lost in his thoughts. When he noticed the redhead blinking at him confusedly he shook his head to clear his mind and grinned. "They're just memories, Ron, we can't do anything or change anything. We're here merely to observe."

"Weird," Draco commented. "Hogwarts hasn't changed much at all!"

Remus smiled once suddenly. "This way. I know when we are."

Sirius chuckled as Remus pulled Harry and Hermione back from staring wordlessly around at everything and forcibly managed to get them all to follow him.

"Oy, Longbottom!" Harry stifled a laugh as a couple of burly Gryffindor guys went up to a klutzy blond boy currently entangled in a pile of netting on the hallway floor.

"That'll be Neville's dad Frank, won't it?" Hermione surmised.

"A huge family resemblance there too," Ron commented.

"And there," Draco pointed. All four of the younger students turned to see a flaming redhead Gryffindor fifth year drop his book in surprise and a pretty ginger-haired girl stoop down to help him pick them up.

"Isn't that your mum and dad?" Harry grinned as the redheaded girl started to walk alongside the redheaded boy.

"No!" Ron laughed. "That's my dad and my aunty June!"

Hermione giggled a little.

"Come on, you four," Sirius said, his eyes drifting over to where they were watching.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they crossed a few more hallways and tripped up some stairs. They passed Amanda Turpin (Lisa's mother) Lee Jordan's dad (Thomas) and several more of the parents of the current fifth years of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"You'll see," Remus said mysteriously. They followed on without comment until they reached the Charm classrooms.

"We used to hang out here all the time," Sirius explained, holding the door open while the others walked nervously through.

Harry stared transfixed at the scene, tears shining unshed in his eyes as he realized that in the corner were his mother and father – talking animatedly. He couldn't take his eyes away from it. Overwhelmed he clung to Draco's hand.

"We could go up closer if you want," Draco suggested. Harry nodded and padded over and sat on one of the desks to listen to his parents talk as they were.

"…so you're entering the singing competition, right?" James looked at Lily intently, passing one hand through his mess of black hair which Harry had so obviously inherited. Draco couldn't help looking between Lily, James and Harry, marvelling at the similarities between them.

Before them, Lily nodded, blushing. "Yes, obviously."

"I always would have loved to have a musical talent," James mused.

"Well, why don't you do what I've done?" Lily asked gently. James raised an eyebrow and Lily blushed again before continuing. "Made a promise that any child of mine would be taught some kind of music when they're young, because music is the best kind of magic there is."

James grinned rakishly. "Well any child of yours would be a child of mine too," he said cheekily. Lily flushed as James winked at her and hopped off his desk to where a younger version of Sirius and Remus sat arguing. James opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by the door opening.

"Slytherin alert!" All heads in the room – both real and the 'ghosts' – turned to see a slightly chubby boy breathless from running enter the room waving a piece of paper. Peter flushed a little at Sirius' outburst, and muttered something about crazy Ravenclaws.

"The map! It's finished!" The younger Remus yelled; crashing to his feet and hugging the startled boy around his neck.

"Come on, let's try it!" James said excitedly.

"What map?" Lily asked, wandering over curiously.

"Inseparable four business, sorry," the younger Sirius said, grinning.

"I forgot what a ponce you were," the real Remus said, smiling softly.

The real Sirius scowled and refrained from answering.

Lily scowled.

"Oh come on, Siri, you know James will just show it to her when we're not around," the younger Remus said, grinning. The younger Sirius stuck his tongue out.

"Now, now, don't do that unless you intend to use it," the younger Remus said cheekily. The younger Sirius flushed, Peter suppressed a little giggle and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Let's try the uninitiated thing on Lily," Peter suggested. Lily raised an eyebrow.

James glared at Peter softly before shrugging. "It won't hurt you," he said earnestly. Lily rolled her eyes and tapped the parchment with her wand.

"_Reveal your secrets,_" she whispered.

"Mr Moony would like to welcome Lily Evans to this place."

Lily blinked and bent down to look at it closer.

"Mr Prongs would like to add that Lily Evans is incredibly cute."

James started to blush and Lily giggled a little.

"Mr Wormtail would like to say that Mr Prongs is blushing like an idiot," the parchment continued.

Peter laughed shortly and James tried to cool himself down a little.

"Mr Padfoot would like you to know that he has had nothing to do whatsoever with the Christmas concert."

"Huh?" Lily blinked, confused. The younger Remus grinned and pulled the parchment away.

"Hey guys, can I try the next part?" Peter tried softly.

"Watch this," James said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Guys?" Peter prompted; starting to look a little upset. Lily bent over the table to watch, blocking Peter's view of the parchment.

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good,_" James said, a smirk on his face. The younger Sirius could hardly stop a giggle, the younger Remus hurriedly clamped a hand over the younger Sirius' mouth.

"Can't I see at least?" Peter asked plaintively.

"Oh, wow, what's _that?_" Lily asked, peering at the map in amazement, watching the title cross the top of the page.

"It's a map it shows you where everything and everyone is in Hogwarts," Peter said.

"It shows you where everyone is, and every secret way out of Hogwarts you could imagine," James explained. Peter frowned, then something crossed over his face.

"_Oh you four will pay for this someday, yes you will_," he muttered and stalked off.

"Oh, Peter just left," Lily said, frowning. "Why?"

Three heads turned to see the room empty.

"I don't think we should worry about that, Lucius and Severus are headed to the room now!" The younger Sirius said. Whipping out his wand. "_Mischief managed!_" The hissed words made the map suddenly clear and they whipped it off the desk just in time as a younger version of Lucius Malfoy and a younger Severus Snape came round the corner. Severus was kind of cowering behind Lucius and peeking out shyly at the other four.

"Well, well, what are _we _up to," Lucius said, his voice thick with heavy humour. "Not getting up to any trouble as usual?"

"Oh please, Lucius, bugger off," James said, rolling his eyes.

"As you will," Lucius said, bowing low. "But Professor Hedley knows about the things you stole from his supply cupboard. I'd say Gryffindor stand to lose a lot of points if they find whatever you did with the ingredients." Lucius laughed thinly. "Come along, Severus."

The black-haired boy with the pronounced hook nose stood behind him blinked, blushed and walked away.

"Well that was weird," James commented.

"Yeah," the younger Remus breathed.

"Time to go, I think," the real Sirius said.

"But –" Harry started to protest then gave up when he saw his godfather's pained expression.

"Come on," the real Remus said softly, and moments later they found themselves back in the office.

Sirius carefully placed the Pensieve back where it was kept and sighed softly as he dropped to the chair.

"At least we know why Peter resented us. He thought we didn't care about him," he said regretfully.

"You four should go to bed," Remus said wearily. The experience had taken a lot out of everyone involved.

Harry nodded and held the door open.

Once out in the corridors, the four discussed what they saw in broken whispers.

"So we know why Peter had a grudge against them, but how could he turn so bad? I mean he already gave your parents to you-know-who.. sorry, _Voldemort_, so what else could he be so narked about?" Ron wondered.

"I don't know," Harry said softly. "There's a lot about this whole business that has really been plaguing me. "Like why Voldemort gave up so easily. And why he reverted to Tom when it all was over. And why the death eaters gave up so easily."

"What are you saying?" Draco asked nervously.

"I see what you're getting at," Hermione said, troubled. "And I don't like it."

They approached the fat lady and Ron said: _"Gillyweed_". The portrait hole swung open and the four collapsed through and sat on the sofa nearest to the fire.

"What?" Ron asked, bewildered at Harry and Hermione's dual serious expressions.

"I…" Harry bit his lip. "I don't know, exactly, but I have this theory. Tom was just a… a kind of vessel for something bigger… Something more evil than we could imagine…"

There was silence as the words rung in the common room eerily.

"That sounds scary," a small voice echoed through the air. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco turned to see Ginny Weasley standing there, looking pale and tired as she walked over. She sat next to Ron and her older brother instinctively gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"It's only a hypothesis," Hermione countered quickly. "We don't know that for _sure._"

"I think it's right," Ginny declared staunchly. "When I talked to Tom in the diary at times he didn't seem evil at all, then this… kind of force took over and then he was really evil…"

Again there was silence.

"You! What are you doing out of bed!" Ron's eyes widened as he suddenly realized his sister should be in bed and he glared at her menacingly. The short redhead glared back.

"Hypocrite!" Ginny sniffed and folded her arms, refusing to move.

Ron laughed a little.

Hermione stifled a yawn then frowned. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm really tired." She rose up slowly and smiled crinkly at the boys and at Ginny. "Good night."

"'Night, 'Mione," Ron said sleepily. "Ginny, now would be a good time to go to bed before I tell Percy you've been out of bed.

Ginny's eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet hurriedly.

"Good night!" Ginny smiled swiftly and ran to the girls' dorm stairs.

"I think I'll go to bed now too," Ron said, yawning and getting to his feet. "You two coming or what?"

"I'm not really sleepy," Harry said. "But you two can head on up if you want."

"I'll stay," Draco offered instantly. Ron rolled his eyes and set off for the stairs.

"'Night," he offered sleepily before heading up the stairs.

There was silence between Harry and Draco as they realized how deserted the common room was at about two o' clock in the morning.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked softly, grey eyes boring intently into Harry's own green eyes.

Harry shook his head. "Not really… Seeing my parents like that, so care-free and unassuming of what was going to happen… I just wanted to tell them, but it wouldn't have made a difference, that wouldn't have happened."

Draco fell silent. "It was funny seeing my father as he was though…" He laughed softly. "Gods, I was exactly like he was! Arrogant prick!"

Harry laughed a little. "Well I wasn't going to say anything…" he said cheekily.

"Bitch," Draco said good-humouredly.

They fell silent again and Harry just rested his head against Draco's, breathing softly. Draco rested his head on Harry's then laughed a little. Harry raised his head to look at Draco, frowning.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Draco took a deep breath to regain his composure. "It's just…" He laughed again then stopped as Harry blinked at him; confused. "It's just if anyone had told me I'd end up with as a Gryffindor, being friends with Granger and Weasley and going out with the famous Harry Potter I would have broken their nose."

Harry laughed a little. "It is rather funny. What the hell happened? I mean we were bitter enemies and now…"

"Yeah…" Draco trailed off. "Guess something got into us too."

"So you think it's something external? Like with Peter and Tom? An external force?" Harry asked, unsure of how to take that comment.

"No," Draco said sincerely. "I think whatever that would have happened, this would have happened." He waved his hand indicating _them._

"Why?" Harry asked sleepily, letting his head drop onto Draco's shoulder again.

"Because…" Draco grinned. "Because there was too much emotion… Because even at the beginning I was obsessed with you… Just because."

"Because is a good reason," Harry said sleepily.

"Very good reason," Draco said, pushing Harry off his shoulder. Caught unprepared the raven-haired boy slid to the floor with a clunk, glaring at Draco exasperatedly.

"We should go to bed," Draco said ruefully. "Don't want anyone to catch us up."

"'Spose," Harry said ruefully.

* * *

"_No, please… Don't…No!"_

Draco was awakened by a few muffled shouts barely a few hours later and she stumbled out of the scarlet-hung bed sleepily. Pushing aside the curtains, he noticed Harry's curtains pushed slightly apart and Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron all inside the area. Curiously he went to see what was the matter. What he saw caught in his throat. Harry was tossing and turning; his face twisted in some kind of pain.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked quietly.

"I don't know," Ron replied, his voice low.

"I'll go get a teacher," Neville offered, turning and starting to run. Draco bit his lip as he saw Harry in so much pain, frustrated that he couldn't do anything.

"Should we wake him up?" Seamus asked, concerned for his friend.

"I dunno," Dean replied, a little startled.

"We should try," Ron said softly, leaning down to shake his friend. "Harry?"

Harry grunted in pain and twisted away from his friend.

"HARRY!"

All four boys tried yelling.

Nothing was working.

"He's not waking," Draco said, obviously out of his mind with worry as he gripped the edge of his night clothes – his knuckles turning white from the force he was clutching his palms with.

Seconds later the door opened and two people came crashing through – Hagrid and Sirius. Neville reappeared moments later. breathless.

"Harry? HARRY!" Hagrid yelled boomingly in the boy's face. No response. The half-giant looked as worried, if not more, than Sirius and Draco.

"He's in a plagued sleep," Sirius said; his tone low and troubled. "Hagrid, get him to Madam Pomfrey. I'll need Professor Snape with some help for the counter-charm… Yes, and possibly Hermione too… Hagrid, Ron, go NOW!"

Ron blinked fuzzily, realizing he'd been commanded to go get Hermione. An irrational thought blazed across his mind that he was going to be literally fried alive for going into the girls' dorm but the urgency of the situation took over and he turned and pelted down the stairs. Seconds later Hagrid was following, Harry in his arms, Sirius pelting down after him.

Draco stood there in the dorm, he dropped to the ground in disbelief, faintly aware of Seamus supporting him as he fell. He'd never felt so helpless before in his entire life.

* * *

"Hermione!"

Hermione shot awake, prompted by the hand shaking her shoulder and high-pitched squeals.

"_Ron_?"

The bushy-haired girl lurched upwards, staring at the redhead in complete shock and disbelief.

"Get him out!" Lavender squealed, hugging a large eiderdown around her thin nightshift.

"Ron, what _are _you doing in the girls' dorm?" Hermione asked sleepily.

Ron looked scared for a second then swallowed. "It's Harry. Something's wrong."

Seconds later Hermione was on her feet and Ron was leading her down to the infirmary at breakneck speed. They passed Professor McGonagall in the transfiguration corridor on the way, both were going so fast running barefoot that they knocked her glasses off accidentally.

"What in the –" was all she got to breathe out as she stared at the two running down the corridors as if their lives depended on it.

Maybe they did.


	8. Nuances of the truth

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**_ by Mizzy ( )_

**_Part VIII - Nuances Of The Truth (8.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

* * *

It was about two hours after they had discovered Harry was in the plagued sleep, and Ron and Draco were pacing outside impatiently. Sirius – no longer needed inside the infirmary – was leaning against the wall, his face clouded.

"I hate this," Ron said suddenly, savagely kicking the wall.

"Ron –" Sirius started, sighing as Ron slumped to the floor. Seconds later Hermione appeared at the door, slightly shaken but a faint smile on her face.

"We're almost finished," she said softly, a pained expression in her eyes.

"Can we – can we come in?" Draco asked gently, getting to his feet unsteadily. She nodded. Draco extended a hand to Ron and the redhead took it quickly. They entered the infirmary unsure of what to expect. Professor Snape was clearing away his potions with a faintly disgruntled look on his face. Draco was suddenly reminded of the younger Snape they had seen in the past… A stark contrast from the shy Slytherin boy to the harsh and bitter teacher stood before them now and it saddened Draco tremendously. It didn't catch his attention for long though, the pale boy lying still on one of the beds took up most of his attention.

"Is he all right?" Ron asked Professor Dumbledore, ashen-faced. Draco blinked. He hadn't noticed the wizened professor stood there, looking extremely concerned.

"He'll be all right," Professor Dumbledore conceded. "When he wakes up."

"And when will he wake up?" Ron pressed, worried for his friend.

"Well that's why we needed Hermione," Hagrid spoke up gruffly. Hagrid had not left Harry's side the entire time despite Madam Pomfrey's gentle persuading that he would just get in the way.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well this is a very old charm… Very old.." Dumbledore explained. "And has a very traditional final counter-charm as well as the potion… It requires a kiss from the closest to him. And we figured Hermione is the closest girl to Harry, so…"

"WHAT!"

Hermione shrieked out loud and diverted everyone's attention to her except for Dumbledore; who winked surreptitiously at Draco before turning away. Suddenly getting it, the blond blushed, turned around and deposited a gentle kiss on Harry's prone form.

Quickly dropping back to where he was stood before, Draco tried to stop blushing as Hermione scowled.

"Mean," she said softly, suddenly getting how Dumbledore had tricked her.

"Well," Ron said slowly. "I suppose it is to help Harry. It's the only way to wake him up."

"Idiot," Hermione sniffed. Ron's cheeks burned shamefacedly and then he frowned.

"What's so funny?" He asked, scowling at Hermione. Hermione made a hand gesture for Ron to turn around and look. Ron whirled around and he saw Harry open his eyes slowly, blinking furiously as he tried to prop himself up on one elbow. Sirius immediately rushed to his godson's side, smiling, while Ron blinked curiously.

"So you already kissed him?" Ron asked, completely befuddled.

"No," Hermione said, sighing. "Dumbledore used me as a distraction so someone else could without too many onlookers," she explained slowly.

"Oh," Ron said. "_Oh._" Ron looked over to where Draco was fidgeting nervously with the sleeves of his dressing gown.

"What am I doing here?" Harry said, in a completely dazed voice.

"You were in a plagued sleep," Sirius explained. Harry looked concerned, then mystified. "What's one of those?" He asked, his words slurred.

Sirius laughed. "It's something people do to plague someone's sleep with nightmares," Sirius explained. "I suppose you have been getting nightmares recently."

Harry nodded dumbly. "Yes." Frowning, he blinked fuzzily, unable to see.

"Here," Draco said, softly. He had brought Harry's glasses down from the dormitory for him about an hour back when Madam Pomfrey had told him to go get something to eat. Hagrid accepted them gingerly and passed them to Harry, who balanced them on his nose.

"Thanks," he whispered shyly. Then he frowned, puzzled. "But who would do that to me?"

Dumbledore coughed softly. "I think I can explain that… I think it's Peter. Just reminding you that he's around, he's dangerous and he can get to you at any time. A plagued sleep isn't too serious, unless a time-frozen spell is cast at the same time, then it can last for… Well, the last time it happened, it lasted for almost a hundred years… But thankfully Time-Freeze Charms are notoriously impossible to cast." Dumbledore frowned slightly, realising he'd gone slightly off-topic. "Anyway, it was most likely a warning that he's still around."

There was silence in the infirmary for a few unsettling moments.

"Sir…" Hermione said softly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I…" The bushy haired witch frowned gently. "I… We, that is… Were wondering if it wasn't… _Peter _or even _Voldemort _who was doing all these bad things. We… We think it's someone… Or some_thing _else."

Sirius gasped slightly. "I never thought of that," he admitted, looking worried again.

"It's… an interesting idea," Dumbledore admitted. "It would actually explain a lot… Well, if it is a something or someone else then they could not have chosen a worse host than Peter to manifest itself in."

"Why's that?" Draco bit his lip in confusion. "I would have thought with that metal hand of his, he would be quite a good host."

"You weren't there two years ago," Harry said softly, struggling to a sitting up position. "When we first found out the truth about Peter and Sirius… I kind of saved his life."

"So his life belongs to you, in a way," Hermione said simply.

Harry nodded. Hagrid laughed suddenly, a booming sound in the silence and stillness of the infirmary. "It is funny, though, you have to say that. The bad side has chosen someone whose life belongs to our champion!"

"Funny or whatever it is," Madam Pomfrey piped up sternly. "My patient needs his rest. Everyone _out!_"

No amount of protesting helped anyone stay in with Harry and Madam Pomfrey had steered everyone out of the infirmary to let Harry get some rest. Hermione, Ron and Draco were given breakfast in Professor Black's study; the other teachers were off in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore so yet again school was suspended for the morning. The three students were in a slightly lightened-up mood – Seamus and Dean had stopped by a few minutes ago informing them they had painted Mrs. Norris in the Slytherin colours.

Ron sipped thoughtfully at a goblet of pumpkin juice while he sat on one of the comfy low arm-chairs, his still-bare feet grazing the thick carpet. He looked at Hermione curiously.

"Hermione, why did you react like that at the thought of kissing Harry?" He asked suddenly. "If it got him back to normal I'm sure Draco wouldn't have minded."

"I wouldn't," Draco said ferverently. "I'm just glad he's all right. I'm still worried that Peter… whatever his name is… can get him like that any time. I've never seen him in so much pain… Actually scratch that… The only other time I've seen him like that was in the Pensieve when he saw his parents."

Hermione grinned impishly. "If I could get a word in sideways!"

Draco blushed sheepishly. "Sorry."

"That's all right," Hermione conceded gracefully.

"Hermione," Ron warned softly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"All _right_," she said. She grinned. "Professor Dumbledore explained that I had to react like that. He said he'd heard enough of Harry's inappropriate thoughts about Draco in the conflict against Voldemort to actually witness anything live."

"I don't believe you," Ron said, concentrating on a bread bun stuffed with a banana.

"Believe whatever you like," Hermione said airily.

Draco chuckled softly, looking at the two of them curiously.

"What?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing. "What's with that look?" he clarified.

"Nothing," Draco said, then paused. "No… I was just thinking about how lucky I was for you two to forgive all the beastly things I said and did to you in the last four years… And how lucky I am you're my friends."

Ron blushed to the tip of his ears and Hermione laughed.

"It's nice not to be teased by you any more… Besides," she added, "we gave as good as we got a lot of the time."

Draco smiled softly, remembering. "You're a _ferocious _girl when you're mad, Hermione. Remind me to duck next time you're going to slap me again."

They sat there in comparative silence as they attacked the food, ravenous after the events of the last few days.

"So, what do you guys think that music is?" Ron asked conversationally.

"Music?" Hermione frowned. "What?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "What? The multi-talented Miss Granger hasn't heard the rumours about the music down from the Ravenclaw dorms?"

Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Oh, _those _rumours. I really wasn't paying attention."

"The Ravenclaws mostly think it's ghosts," Ron said, taking a sausage absent-mindedly and blowing on it to cool it down.

"They'd be on the register, and I don't know any of the Hogwarts ghosts could play instruments," Hermione said. "There's not many on the students list who _can _play instruments come to think of it."

"It's weird," Draco said; shrugging. "The Hufflepuffs, mainly Hannah Abbott, have a theory that it's a kind of recording from the past of some people playing some instruments."

"Wow, this sounds like a pretty much decent normal Hogwarts conversation," a voice laced with dry humour said from the doorway. Three heads swiftly turned to see Harry standing there in an infirmary gown, grinning at them. He quickly closed the door and smiled at his friends before dropping down to one of the chairs close to Draco. Draco immediately offered him the plate of food and Harry took three sausages and began ravenously tearing at them.

"Harry you shouldn't be out of bed!" Hermione exclaimed, looking horrified.

Harry shrugged reflectively. "It was driving me crazy. Couldn't sleep."

"So how did you get out!" Ron stared at Harry in shock.

"A black dog dropped off my invisibility cloak while Madam Pomfrey's back was turned," Harry said, grinning like crazy. "I put it on and ran for it, basically."

"I'm glad you're better," Draco said sincerely. Harry looked at Draco, blushed and smiled.

The door was opened gently and Hermione, Ron and Draco watched while Harry dived for cover behind one of the armchairs, scared it was going to be Madam Pomfrey on a rampage.

To Draco's surprise a large, black dog pushed it's way in and then closed the door behind himself.

"What in the world-" he started as the dog suddenly transfigured back into Sirius. Draco's eyes were wide.

"You're an animagi?"

Sirius blinked at Draco uncertainly as Harry got back up from his hiding spot and then nodded, remembering.

"We've got a lot of details to fill you in on all the stuff you missed from the last five years," Sirius said ruefully. "You're not going to _believe _half of the stuff Harry's been through."

Draco raised his eyebrows and Harry sat back into his chair, letting out a thankful deep breath.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," Harry said to his godfather. Sirius smiled.

"Least I could do," he saidn grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Sometimes I think that place is worse than Azkaban."

"Speaking of Azkaban," Hermione said, her voice full of worry. "Did Professor Lupin go back to sort it out or something?"

Sirius flinched slightly at the sound of Remus' name and nodded. "Yes. The relationship between wizards and giants has to be fully sorted out. Thanks to your tip, we're getting Rita Skeeter to write the articles for "_Wizarding Weekly" _– I'm pretty much assured she will write everything we tell her to for fear of her secret being disclosed. They should help mend the divide."

"Yeah, I can't _believe _how some people can get away with being unregistered animagi," Ron said cheekily, grinning at the tall professor. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You know you should make things up with him, don't you," Harry said simply into the silence. Sirius looked pained for a moment. The other three were confused for a moment until the events from the past flooded back to them…

"You made a good couple from what I saw," Draco offered. "It'd be a shame for all that passion to go to waste for the want of a few apologies."

Sirius' face softened. "I don't expect you to really understand…"

"Understand?" Draco burst out laughing. "You _do _know what happened in _our _case do you know how hard it was to admit I had feelings for _Harry Potter _of all people? Oh come on, it's weirder than you and Professor Lupin even if he _is _a werewolf."

Sirius sighed ruefully. "I suppose… I could give it a try…" he said doubtfully. "What do you think Harry?"

The four other people in the small study turned to get Harry's opinion but all they got in reply was a shallow snore. Harry, tired from his latest ordeals, had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder. Draco's eyes widened and he stared at the pale boy affectionately, noting with dismay Harry's tired features.

"He needs to rest," Draco said softly. The others nodded and began to rise. Draco watched them leaving then returned to the sleeping form of the boy on his shoulder. He watched affectionately and tried to gently blow a few unruly strands away from his face, smiling as they floated back onto his forehead. His hair just didn't lie down… The blond just sat there for what seemed like hours watching the love of his life sleep and could only think in wonder how it all happened… What they were saying yesterday was completely true. If someone had told him he'd end up like _this _with Harry, he would have laughed and socked them one. But now… Now he couldn't even remember why it didn't happen earlier. The sensible part of his mind kicked in and told him it was because he was a stubborn git, and he laughed.

"Whatzofunny?" Harry mumbled. Draco blinked, and lifted up one hand to wonderingly stroke Harry's cheek.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Draco said in a hushed tone, more than a little surprised when Harry shut his eyes and complied with his order.

* * *

No one was really sure when everything somehow drifted back to normal. After Madam Pomfrey had stopped trying to headhunt Professor Black for helping Harry escape the infirmary, things had just kind of drifted back to normal; except for one thing puzzling Draco. Sometimes, not very often, but sometimes when he awoke in the early hours of morning Harry would be missing, and so would his invisibility cloak. Whenever the blond asked him about it, Harry did this quirky grin and promised to tell him later. Draco supposed it was some secret training or something and trusted Harry enough to leave it well alone.

Ron, however, was having an extremely hard time. Professor Dumbledore had requested that Harry's plagued sleep episode remain among the few who knew. Unfortunately this had Ron branded as a pervert among most of the girls and a hero among most of the boys. The Slytherin girls were quite giggly around him, though, and the Slytherin boys just teased him worse than most of the other girls. Being caught in a girls toilet in his second year really didn't help things much.

Hermione did her best to defend Ron, and soon the incident was mostly smoothed over and forgotten. In a while you would have almost forgotten the defeat of Voldemort, if it wasn't for the hundreds of letters both Harry and Draco were receiving each day. Harry, noticeably, was getting the most. He could hardly sit down for breakfast until all the owls swooped in and dropped the letters on his head. Or in his breakfast. Harry got so mad he accosted Professor Dumbledore and begged for him to do something.

The next day it had obviously worked. The only letters Harry got were one from Hagrid asking him to come down for tea that day and one from the Dursleys'. That was the one that got his attention.

"To Harry. We have recently received the letter from your godfather Sirius Black. He seems very nice. We are sorry to hear you won't be staying with us any more. Drop by as much as you want (just please don't bring that ruddy owl.) Love Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." Harry read it out loud and in shock dropped it into his bowl of milk and cornflakes. Ron blinked furiously and Hermione looked quite pleased.

"They seem friendly," Draco said, confused, as he absently poured orange juice over his rice krispies. "I thought you said the muggles weren't very nice to you."

"They weren't," Harry said dazedly. "I'm confused…"

"Bet he threatened them to be nice," Ron grunted into his breakfast.

"'Spose this means you get to live with Professor Black now," Draco mumbled through a mouthful of orange-soaked cereal.

Harry sat there quietly; absent-mindedly knocking over his glass of milk in the process.

"Harry?" Hermione prompted; smiling softly. "Your sleeve is drenched with milk." Harry blinked violently and lifted his sleeve up; wincing as he realised it was drenched through with the milk. He pulled a face and Hermione whipped out her wand and cleaned it up quickly.

"What have we got next?" Ron asked conversationally.

"Herbology," Hermione said while piling the rest of her eggs into her mouth and getting to her feet. "The only lesson we have apart from Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts that we actually have together."

"OK, students, we're in Greenhouse Four today," Professor Sprout called directing the students to follow her. Grudgingly the mixed Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class followed the literally green-fingered Professor into the greenhouse and stood around the main table in the centre. On the table were a long shallow tray and several bulbs ready to be planted. The bulbs looked quite normal as far as magical bulbs go. Sure the colours were weird (blue and green) but they looked like normal bulbs.

"These," Professor Sprout, "are bulbs of a plant I know three of you have encountered before."

There was a quit murmuring as a few people tried to guess what it was.

"Silence, class," Professor Sprout commanded softly; annoyed. "Ron Weasley should be able to tell you what it is." Everyone turned to Ron and the Weasley in question thought for a few seconds. Of course it didn't help having Hermione bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet as usual and waving her hand in the air.

"Devil's snare," Ron said softly, remembering softly.

"Oh," Harry said, also remembering and grinning.

"When did you three encounter Devil's Snare?" Draco asked the one question that was on everyone's minds.

"It was Professor Sprout's contribution to the protection of the Philosopher's Stone," Hermione explained gently.

Professor Sprout laughed gently. "Yes, I heard how you three dealt with it too."

"'There's no wood'", Ron mimicked. "_Honestly._"

Everyone else looked confused as Harry and Hermione giggled and for a moment it was like they were back in First Year.

"Quieten down," Professor Sprout commanded, trying to stop from grinning like an idiot. Unlike the other students she did know the full story of what happened down there and was suitably pleased her students had remember about the plant enough to deal with it. "If you can cast your mind back to when we first dealt with Devil's Snare, you will be able to tell me how to deal with it… And not you, Ron or Harry, Hermione."

Neville raised his hand slowly. He might be a bit clumsy in the ordinary things and especially clumsy in Potions, but Herbology was his specialty. "It grows best in dark damp conditions and is a carnivore so it eats anything it traps. It traps things by looking just like normal vines and then curling itself around you so you can't get out. To… to destroy it or at least scare it away from you, you should use a lot of light or heat such as conjuring a wizard's fire."

"Take ten points for Gryffindor," Professor Sprout congratulated. "Now this is the right way to plant them. If you look at the shape of the bulbs carefully, you –"

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and suddenly everything was deathly silent. In shock, he stared at the teacher. She wasn't moving. No-one else was moving. What on _earth _was going on?

Stepping backwards reflexively he snapped out his wand. Everything had just… stopped. There was even a fly just sort of sticking in the air.

"Who's there?" He asked; feeling someone else's presence.

"_Harry, Harry, Harry,_" the thin, familiar tone threaded through the air. "_It's been such a long time since we've talked one-to-one, isn't it?_"

"Peter," Harry hissed gently.

"_Yes, Peter was my name wasn't it. I prefer Wormtail now. It has a _nicer _ring to it, don't you think?_"

"Aren't you going to show yourself?" Harry challenged, disturbed by the frozen montage of his friends and classmates.

_"Do you think I'm stupid enough to be in the area?" _

"No, I suppose you're not," Harry conceded. "I have a question to ask though."

"_Go ahead." _

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

The other voice took a while to reply, then a curious sigh filled the air.

"_You have no idea of the joys of absolute power, poor innocent uncorrupted Potter… Once you've tasted it you can _never _go back… It's a drug, Harry, power is a drug. And it's all mine… You shall know the consequences of everything you've done… Everything you do." _

"You can't be this bothered by a few mistaken words back when you were at Hogwarts," Harry protested. "Besides, I know why you're here. Your still disgusted because your life belongs to _me_."

There was a very pregnant pause in which Harry became even more distinctively nervous. "_Yes, I suppose it still does. You were a fool to save me back then. Then again, all you Potters are fools…" _

"Next time you won't be so lucky," Harry hissed, his fists clenching.

"_Oh, but Harry, I _will _be so lucky…" _Peter's laugh filled the still atmosphere. _"I thought I had come some way to clearing that debt by clearing Sirius' name for you." _

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "Only a small way," he conceded. "But you will still pay for murdering my parents."

"_But Voldemort killed them," _Peter laughed again, a chilling sound that reminded Harry of his mother screaming. He flinched and shook it off quickly.

"You were responsible for their deaths," he repeated firmly. "And whatever killed my parents is now inhabiting you. You will pay. You can't run forever."

_"So, the little rabbit isn't so dumb," _Peter's voice thinned out; a harder edge gracing his reedy tones. _"Well, well. You're growing some _teeth _Potter… I look forward to the final confrontation. I shall enjoy watching you and your friends die one by one." _

Then as suddenly as it all had happened a click seemed to fill the air and everyone and everything started moving again. Harry blinked and stared open-mouthed as everyone began stirring again and all he could was stand there – looking shocked.

"Harry, how in the world…" Professor Sprout blinked as to her it had appeared he had just instantaneously moved to the back of the greenhouse. His expression told her all she needed to know. "You want to go see Professor Dumbledore?" Harry nodded dumbly. Draco looked at him concernedly but he mouthed '_it's all right' _and with a nod of thanks to Professor Sprout exited the greenhouse and ran up the main castle as fast as he could to find Professor Dumbledore.


	9. A new arrival and a shattered truth

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**_ by Mizzy ( )_

**_Part IX - A Shattered Truth And A New Arrival (9.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

* * *

"How on earth did he do that?"

Dumbledore frowned, concerned. Harry had just related to him everything that had happened down in the greenhouse, and it was a puzzle.

"I don't know exactly, Harry," Dumbledore replied, his voice full of concern. "It's possibly from an old magic that was lost years and years ago… Messing with time itself is extremely dangerous. It certainly corroborates yours and Miss Granger's theory of something else behind the Dark magic movement, a theory I must admit is gaining more and more evidence with every day."

Harry nodded. "It was just so… weird… Like he was just taunting me."

Dumbledore looked pensieve. "I think, though, that we ought to take some kind of comfort. It is generally a tactic of any side to drop the other side a line when we don't have anything quite planned just to let them know we're still there and still want to stop them."

Harry raised his eyebrows and was about to say something when Dumbledore held up one hand.

"Now, Harry, if anything else happens you _must _tell me even if you think it's small and inconsequential. Oh, and by the way, I have to be the first to inform you. I'm afraid Professor Black has had to leave," Dumbledore said sadly.

"_What?_"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "He'll be finished doing his task in time for the summer holidays I'm sure. He said it was personal and that you would understand. Of course he did make sure we had a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for the rest of the term who he said would get you through your OWLs much better than he could."

Harry sat there, stunned, for a moment before his brain caught up with him.

"Moony," he said simply. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"So you know all about them, then? Ah good, good," he commented. "I suppose you yourselves are pretty much like the original four. I can only hope in your case that there is no Peter among you. I'm pretty sure in yours, Mr Malfoy's, Miss Granger's and Mr Weasley's case the chance of that happening is minimal."

Harry nodded, then thought for a second. "We are quite like, them, in a way I suppose. Siri- I mean Professor Black said we were the new inseparables."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'd like you to all think carefully before you become too much like them, though. Very carefully. Anything you decide, though, I can say on an unofficial level I would much rather help than let you try it on your own."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean sir?"

Dumbledore smiled at him gently. "I won't have to explain it to you, I'm sure. Now get a move on, Harry, I'm sure you can catch your second lesson of herbology."

The black-haired boy got to his feet and adjusted his glasses. "Thanks sir. So are we getting this new teacher for this afternoon's lesson?"

The wise old wizard nodded. "Yes."

"Great. Thanks sir," Harry said, picking his wand up from the table where he'd dropped it and leaving the office to go back to herbology. On the way out he saw Professor Snape and groaned. The hook-nosed professor made his way over to him.

"What are you doing out of lessons, Potter?" He asked. "I don't care if you were going to see Professor Dumbledore, five points from Gryffindor and back outside sharp-ish. _Now, _Potter."

Harry, startled, nodded and quickly walked back outside and ran to Herbology. Things were getting back to normal too quickly for Harry's tastes.

* * *

"Of all the unfair things!" Ron spluttered as they sat down at the table. "He had no right to take five points from Gryffindor! You were inside for a really important reason!"

Draco decided to try and interject to try and calm Ron down a bit.

"But the other part is really interesting, he really made us all freeze? That must be some really old dark magic, I heard my dad talk about a spell like that once. Apparantly the caster has to be on the exact opposite of the world," he explained.

"So Wormtail would have had to be on the opposite side of the world to do it? Would that make him somewhere in Australia?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Unfortunately, no… Remember Hogwarts is untraceable and there is no way to be sure exactly where the castle is. It doesn't even necessarily have to be in Britain…"

"Weird," Ron commented.

"You think that's weird, listen to his," Harry said and in a hushed voice explained the other thing that Dumbledore had said. Draco frowned.

"Who on earth are Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs?" He asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I guess Malfoy was too busy being a twit to actually be humane enough to actually be there when it all happened," the redhead said sourly.

"Twit? Listen, Weasel," Draco started, then stopped. "Now I remember why I didn't get on with you in the first place. I'm sorry."

Ron stopped short. "You're _apologizing_!"

"Well if you'd been humane enough to actually be there, then you would have seen me apologise to Hagrid," Draco said airily.

Ron frowned and Hermione quickly grabbed his arm. "Calm down," she hissed. Ron blushed shamefacedly.

"Sorry ferret boy," he apologised back to Draco.

"Ferret boy! Hey, you try to be nice to someone and this is how you get treated! Gryffindor manners these days, they're atrocious!" Draco rolled his eyes and, finally, grinned.

"Well, to continue with what we were saying… Back in our parent's time… You saw the Marauder's Map in the pensieve, didn't you?" Hermione looked at Draco and the blonde nodded.

"Those names were mentioned then, too," Draco offered.

"Right," Hermione agreed. "Well, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew as you may have guessed. You know about Professor Lupin being a werewolf…"

("The whole school knows," Ron interjected.)

"Anyway," Hermione broke back in glaring at Ron. "So he's Moony… with the whole Full Moon werewolf deal. You know what Professor Black is, an unregistered animagi, and he was known as Padfoot. You see, Professor Lupin's friends became animagi to be with him when he had to transform."

Draco thought this through. "Right. And Prongs?"

"Prongs was my father," Harry said softly.

Draco's eyes widened and he looked at Harry, a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry," he said tenderly. Harry smiled gently in return.

"'sOK," he said.

"I think," Hermione said slowly, "that he's offering to teach is how to do it so that we don't harm ourselves when we'll try to do it on our own. Better to give us help to do the dangerous than not helping us and letting us do it on out own."

"Do what?" Ron asked; confused.

"It's obvious, isn't it," Draco said eventually. "Even with as little as I know… It's obvious we were going to try it eventually. Maybe it will be needed sooner."

Harry nodded. "I agree. So are we agreed? We do it?"

Hermione and Draco nodded grimly. "We're in," they said at the same time, which actually made them both start to laugh. Harry just grinned like an idiot and then turned to stare, baffled at Ron's expression.

"Ron, are you in too?" Harry arched one eyebrow at his best friend.

"In _what?" _Ron finally demanded.

At Ron's outburst Hermione, Harry and Draco just burst out laughing leaving Ron very indignant.

Hermione recovered just enough to blurt out. "How would you like to become like Snuffles?"

Ron's eyes widened. "Are you sure? _Wicked_!"

"What's wicked?"

Four heads turned to see Seamus Finnegan, who had just come by and heard Ron's exclamation.

"Ron agreed to be a bridesmaid at our wedding," Draco said, lying quickly on the spot. Ron levelled a glare at the ex-Slytherin.

"Bridesmaid?" Ron blurted, horrified.

"Wedding?" Harry chimed in with a mock-horrified expression.

"Oh, all right," Seamus said, raising his eyebrows. "Hey, wanna see the new spell I got mail-order from Fred and George?"

"_Oh no,_" Hermione mouthed. Seamus got out his wand and tapped it on the desk.

"_Winds that soar and rain that beats, fill up this plate with lots of sweets,_" Seamus intoned, a serious expression on his face. They watched incredulously as the plate filled up with sweets.

"Cool!" Ron said. "They never taught me that one!" He frowned, and folded his arms. "They usually _practice _them on me, though. I'm not dumb enough to actually _buy _something from those two --"

Ron's rant was disturbed by the plate of sweets suddenly exploding and covering Seamus in the flaming sweets. The sandy-haired Irish wizard quickly doused the fire with a jet of water from his wand and sat down next to Ron, dejected.

"Why am I not surprised that happened," Hermione said, rolling her eyes to the ceiling and helping him put out a flame at the bottom of Seamus' robes.

Harry, Draco and Ron laughed shortly and Seamus blushed, embarrassed.

"I suppose you could do it better," Seamus grumbled to Hermione.

"But of course," Hermione said primly. She got Ron to pass her the plate (which had also somehow managed to catch fire even though it was _ceramic _it was of course something only Seamus could do) and she got out her wand. They watched intently as she took a deep breath, tapped the wand on it officiously and in one swift movement reached inside her robes and piled the entire contents of a bag of sweets from her robe and then sat back, looking pleased.

"Much better," she said, smiling.

"Want to place a bet on that?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione stared as Seamus frowned at it and waved his hands.

"_Oh no_," Hermione moaned as brightly coloured sweets showered down on them and set several more things alight. Seamus just looked even more embarrassed than he was before.

"Is it the spells or is it just me?" He asked dejectedly.

"It's you, dear," Hermione, Draco, Ron and Harry managed to get out in perfect sync, causing everyone who had heard that at the Gryffindor table to complete crack up in hysterics.

In all the confusion and hilarities of the dinner time, Harry had forgotten to tell them about Sirius. It didn't really matter because Dumbledore announced it after the dinner hour had finished (prompting quite a few groans – Sirius' increased experiences of fighting the Dark Arts had made him a widely respected teacher.) Harry thought for a second then grinned.

"I think the curse has changed," Harry said slowly. "Instead of them staying only for a year, none of them can even last as long as that."

Draco made a murmur of agreement. "It's all over our kind that the Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts post is cursed. No-one's willing to take it on any more. I wonder who your godfather got to do it?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea," he said frankly.

"We'll see in a few minutes," Hermione said.

"Oh pull the other one," Ron scoffed.

"Excuse me?" The bushy-haired genius glared at Ron. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're just as curious as us," he explained. "And don't pretend otherwise."

Hermione's sudden grin told Ron all he needed to know and he smiled and trained his gaze back to where everyone else was looking. The door opened and once again Dumbledore entered to introduce the teacher. An old woman with bushy grey hair and thin wiry glasses walked in; a dark maroon robe draped over the top of practical work clothes.

"This," Dumbledore said softly, "is Professor Arabella Figg."

In all the excitement of meeting the new teacher, it took everyone a few seconds to realize that Harry had fallen off his chair in shock.

Professor Figg looked over the desks and sighed. "I was afraid that might happen," she stated simply.

It took only a few seconds for Harry to scramble back onto the chair.

"What happened?" Rubbing his head, Harry looked up, blinking owlishly.

"You fell off your chair," Hermione said, her voice low and full of concern. "Why?"

"I dreamed Miss Figg just walked through the door and Dumbledore said she was our new teacher and – " Harry babbled on quickly but stopped short as he saw Professor Figg standing there, grinning toothily at him. He closed his eyes, opened them and still saw her standing there.

"Oh," he said finally, blinking furiously again before smiling at Draco to indicate he was all right. The blond nodded back, trusting in Harry's judgment.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, I suppose my sudden arrival might shock young Harry, besides I heard he's gone through a lot of stress recently with _you-know-who _and all. I guess I should have told him it was me before dropping it straight out of the blue like this."

"Who are you?" Ron blurted out, as confused as the rest of the class.

"She used to be my babysitter," Harry said, his eyes widened. "When the Dursleys didn't want me around." He paused. "I didn't know you were a witch!"

"I'm surprised I had you as little as I did," Professor Figg said; sniffing. "They _never _wanted me around. That's why when you came over I used to stuff all kind of vitamins and nutrients into the cake so you would get all the nutrients you needed."

"_That's _why it tasted like mould," Harry muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Harry protested softly.

"OK, class, however I am not here to reminisce with past contacts, otherwise I presume I'd be here all day, wouldn't I Miss Brown?"

Lavender squeaked and blushed. "Yes, Miss Figg." Hermione could hear her whisper _"She used to be my mum's teacher" _to Parvati.

"Today, well I've had a word with Professor Dumbledore and it seems you could all do with some review over the Unforgivable curses, and by that I mean that he has given me complete permission to use the Imperius curse on you all as many times as I wish," Professor Figg explained, rolling up her sleeves. "Right all of you, off with your robes your uniforms underneath should be easier to work with."

They all stared at her doubtfully.

"You can put them back on at the end of the lessons," she continued; rolling her eyes. "Come on, sharp-ish, or do you want me to curse all of you to do it?"

Quickly the students pulled their robes off and at her further instructions joined her at the front.

"Right, children, first of all I want to see how your Charms work is coming along. We need a big space in the middle and hop to it!" Professor Figg said, leaning against the desk and watching them with a shrewd expression on her face. "Mr Longbottom! With _magic _my dear boy! Your dad and your Uncle Albert used to be the same!" She watched as several used the _Wingardium Leviosa _charm to fly them across to the other side and actually awarded ten points to Slytherin after Blaise and Pansy ran to the other side of the room and used summoning charms to get all the chairs and stack them on top of the tables.

Afterwards Harry realised this was to get the Slytherins on her side, from that initial offering they would of course like her, but at the time he was quite annoyed and barely stopped Seamus from blowing up one of the chairs.

("What? It would have got rid of it," Seamus had protested.)

"Right," Professor Figg. "I already know a few of you are pretty proficient at this already, so I'll just try one of you randomly at a time. Stand in a circle. Hop to it." She clapped her hands together and pointed her wand at Dean as his back was turned. He started to actually hop to the other side of the classroom before he actually realised what was happening. Stubbornly he slammed his other foot down and frowned as he tried to shake it off. Unfortunately his body fell forwards and he bunny hopped the rest of the way. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled a bit, leaving Ron to wonder if they did actually have a brain cell between them.

"Nice try," she complimented. "Take five points for Gryffindor. Harry," she said next levelling her wand at him. "_Imperio_."

Harry just stared at her as something whispered in his brain for him to start singing the Hogwarts school song. Raising his eyebrows he watched her for a second before shrugging.

"Interesting," she said. "Very interesting indeed."

There were a couple of whispers from the other side of the room. Harry frowned.

"Mr Zabini, do you find something funny?" Blaise jumped, frightened, and proceeded to instruct Pansy on how to roast a chicken properly.

"Hopeless," Professor Figg sighed, taking the curse off.

"So I baste it before I put it in the oven?" Lavender asked Blaise sweetly. Blaise frowned at her and refused to answer.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said. "Step forward. I wish to see how your father instructed you."

Draco raised his eyebrows and stepped forwards.

"Of course I know your father gave you secret instruction of them all before you came," she said; shrugging. "_Imperio._"

As had happened with Harry Draco had just flatly stared at her. A couple of impressed murmurings ran around the circle.

"Well that just proved a theory, boys, thank you. Two points each for Gryffindor," Professor Figg said; grinning again. "Over exposure to the curse does make your resolve against it much stronger."

Harry nodded, finally getting it. Moody, or Crouch, whomever it was had given him a lot of practice on it and Voldemort hadn't lightened his exposure to the curse. Draco's soft, pained expression made Harry suddenly realise he didn't want to know what Draco had been put under trying to get him to resist the curse. All he wanted the blonde to know was that he was there for him.

"Mr Weasley," Professor Figg instructed suddenly.

Harry blinked. He'd been so deep in his thoughts that he'd missed Lavender doing a cartwheel then in a sudden burst of concentration breaking out of the curse enough to crash into Parvati; sending both girls crashing to the ground.

Ron looked at Professor Figg in terror as she lifted her wand towards him and whispered the curse. Ron scowled fiercely and his arm swung wildly before he threw himself to the ground in an attempt to stop himself.

"Well done, Mr. Weasley," she said softly. "Mr Goyle?"

As Goyle left Crabbe's side, Harry's thoughts drifted away into _never never land_ during while most of the others were tested and missed Neville smash his fist into the desk (narrowly missing Crabbe). He missed Parvati dancing a jig before crashing into a wall and he missed a total of thirty-three points being awarded for Slytherin and twenty-four for Gryffindor. He mustn't have been concentrating at all because he suddenly realized everyone was staring at him.

"_Wow, _Harry!" Hermione said; her face pale. Blinking, he looked up at Professor Figg who was looking at him sadly.

"You must have undergone the _Cruciatus_ curse a hell of a lot to be able to completely shake it off now," she said, her voice catching. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry glanced up at Neville who was staring at him; an almost rapt expression on his face. "It can be overthrown eventually," he saw Neville murmur and Harry frowned, happy to give Neville some small hope for his parents. If the curse could be overthrown, the effects could surely be overthrown someday soon too.

The rest of the lesson went by very slowly for Harry. He was aware of the stares more than ever and it unsettled him. His thoughts had been going haywire… The rumours would spread that he was unaffected by all three of the major Unforgivable curses… His head hurt, and it took him a moment to realise it was his scar aching again. Frowning he decided to write a letter to Sirius then decided against it. He didn't want to disturb his godfather from his chance for happiness. Perhaps he would mention it to Dumbledore… They would have to see him today sometime to tell him their decision. Harry sort of got the feeling that maybe something else had a say in _their _destiny too. Whatever it was knew what would be needed in the future and Harry wasn't about to reject the help. They could do with all the help they could get. Especially with the OWLs approaching and all.

"Harry, you all right?"

Harry blinked and looked up as Draco squeezed his hand gently. Nodding he looked around to see if anyone was watching and brushed his lips over Draco's cheek softly before blushing and starting to walk away. Draco grinned foolishly before following Harry along the corridor.

"'Mione, Ron," Harry hissed softly. "We've got some free time now. Want to go?"

Hermione and Ron silently nodded and as everyone else went to the common room or back to their own rooms they padded along the corridors and after a couple of staircases moved they found themselves outside the Gryphon statue guarding Professor Dumbledore's office.

"He'll have changed it from Jelly beans," Harry muttered.

"What?" Draco blinked in confusion. He'd caught Dumbledore in the corridors and hadn't heard the password to get in when he had talked to the Professor about moving house.

"He always has his password the same as some kind of confectionary," Hermione explained.

"Pear drops!" Ron declared with a grin and the Gryphon swung open to reveal the corridor leading to his office.

"Lucky guess," Harry said softly; moving into the corridor. He looked backwards. "Coming?"

Silently, Hermione, Ron and Draco followed him into the darkness. They made it into his office all right and saw the Professor looking into a sphere carefully.

"I knew you'd come," he said softly. "You know this needs to be done, but I need to know if you want it too." He held up the sphere and it locked a silvery beam of light on Hermione and just for an instant a shimmering unicorn appeared in the air, tossing its head and neighing softly. Hermione gasped.

"Is that…" she started. Dumbledore nodded and waved his hand over the sphere again, this time directing it to Ron.

"It shows the image of the animal in your heart, in your soul and in your genes themselves. No animagi truly has the true control of the animal they become. It's something in their genetic and magical makeup."

Ron watched as a silvery beam focussed on him and for a few moments a sleek Himalayan wolf appeared in the air, heckles raised and teeth gleaming. He swallowed and nodded. Without a word Dumbledore moved the sphere on to Draco and the beam shone brightly instantaneously on his chest, displaying a large black dragon in the air. Ron even stepped back but the image of the dragon beat its wings and disappeared as Dumbledore moved the sphere again.

"Appropriate, with your name," the old professor said; his expression astute. "Harry, I think we know what yours will be." Harry nodded wordlessly. Draco opened his mouth to comment but decided against it.

"But we have to do this anyway," Dumbledore finished softly. He held up the sphere and it brightened considerably and a proud stag was displayed, a curious lightning-shaped scar on its forehead and its eyes a curious green colour.

Harry gasped sharply and nodded in understanding.

"It's quite ironic that whatever Voldemort or whatever was controlling him, that he couldn't prevent this." Dumbledore commented softly as all four watched him intently. His tone was soft and delicate and they strained to hear but it was his almost reverent expression that caught their attention and the words he spoke stayed in their hearts for a long time to come. "He couldn't prevent that along with three allies and friends Prongs willride again at Hogwarts."


	10. Right of the middle

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**_ by Mizzy ( )_

**_Part X - Right Of The Middle (10.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

* * *

They managed to stumble back to the main hall in time for dinner, mostly subdued after their first lesson with Professor Dumbledore. They had quickly realised that this would be no fast thing (this would literally take them years) but after realising the severity of the situation - Dumbledore would not have offered to teach them if it wasn't necessary – they had all decided firmly to continue with it.

Draco realised that Harry would be out of it; anything connected with his parents seemed to do that to Harry. As they slid into their seats Draco gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze and Harry's gaze met Draco's sharply, softening as he saw the concerned glance in his direction.

"I'm fine," Harry muttered. "Don't worry."

"I can't help it," Draco said gently.

"Oh look it's pansy Potter and his _friends._"

Shocked, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco looked up to see Pansy Parkinson; flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

_"That would have normally been _me _standing there," _Draco thought suddenly; horrified. "Actually you're the pansy, Pansy," the ex-Slytherin voiced softly, speaking up to ignore his treacherous thoughts.

Pansy stopped and sneered. "Oh look, did the meatball brain _speak? _To me? When did such foul creatures have such lack of morals!"

"You have no idea about morality," Draco sneered smoothly, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to stop Harry from rising too. "I suppose you think your parents are fantastic, for example. Loyal death eaters are they? Still in hiding because they think Voldemort's coming back?"

Pansy sniggered derisively. "At least my parents are loyal, _Malfoy_," she retorted.

"Proud to wear that symbol on your arm, are you?" Draco reached forward and wrenched her sleeve off her arm. She gasped and her eyes narrowed as her hands moved to clench the dark mark on her arm.

"Shove off, Malfoy, you'll all go down in the end, you _and _your pretty boyfriend," she scoffed.

Draco rolled his eyes and lifted up his sleeve, displaying the twisted mark on his arm which had actually started to slightly fade. He leaned forwards and shoved it in her face. "Proud of something like _this?"_ He hissed. "Proud of something that makes you hated, makes you damned? How can you be so bloody stupid Pansy?" He stepped back and rolled down his sleeve again; ignoring the fact that the entire hall had stopped to watch the spectacle. "You know what? I'm so glad I got transferred out of Slytherin. Apart from the fact that the Sorting Hat was a little apologetic… He said sorry for putting me in that awful house in the first place when I clearly belonged in a much better house… You know why I'm glad? Because you're all no better than Voldemort himself, and we all know how he ended up. _Pathetic_."

With that last word Draco turned and sat back down in his seat. Pansy just stood there, looking thunder-struck.

"Well… Well… Whatever, Draco, I don't care. You're all on the wrong side, you've fallen in with the wrong crowd, and you'll pay for that," she said as she turned and swept out of the hall with Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles and faithfully following her. Eventually some kind of nervous chatter broke out in the Ravenclaws and several minutes later order was restored. Harry was quite annoyed because for once the only teacher attending the evening dinner was Professor Trelawney, who hadn't even _noticed _the scuffle that had taken place.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "You sure showed her!"

Draco blinked, still shocked that a compliment to him would come from Ron's mouth. He blushed slightly and grinned.

"I suppose you remember why you hated to be on the opposite side as me?" Draco asked with a cheeky smirk.

"We do," Hermione said ferverently.

"You know something," Harry said slowly, his eyebrows raising.

"What?" Draco asked curiously.

"She said I was pretty." With a contended smile, Harry busied himself with the food in front of him. Draco gaped then scowled.

"Right, she's going to die," he mumbled.

Harry paused and looked at the blond curiously. "What? Are you jealous?"

"Me? Oh miss-death eater wannabe Parkinson?" Draco savagely tore apart a bread roll and his face clouded.

"Hey! Relax a little!" Harry looked at Draco, frowning. "They really did get to you, didn't they?"

Draco nodded slowly. "Just like you three would hurt me before… Well…" he trailed off uncomfortably, not meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry's eyes shone with compassion. "Oh god, Draco, I didn't know I was hurting you… I guess I forgot you were only human too…"

"I suppose I did a good job of hiding it," Draco said distantly.

"Hey," Harry commanded. His tone made Draco's eyes fly to his face. Draco looked at his love, memorizing again the compelling features. "That's the past. This is now. I like the now better. But it's up to you."

Draco smiled softly. "I like now too."

"I guess what Harry's trying to say is that you don't need to conflict with anyone again. You got us to stand up for you," Hermione said, nodding.

"Right!" Ron said. "The inseparable four definitely!"

Draco paused, then grinned devilishly. "Oh I do hope we aren't completely inseparable I might need Harry for some… private business."

"What kind of private business?" Ron asked before realising and clamping his mouth shut with his hands. "Forget I asked," he groaned, bashing his head off the table while Harry felt his face going redder than Hagrid when he was drunk. That made the raven-haired boy remember something sharply.

"Hagrid!" He said softly.

"Well that's fairly random," Draco said uncertainly. Harry waved his arms.

"He's in the meeting with the other professors," he explained.

"Right, he told us in Care of Magical Creatures," Ron explained. "When you and 'Mione were dealing with the Griffin."

"Oh. Right," Hermione said; faintly annoyed. "Did he tell you what the meetings about?

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Hey guys!"

Managing to interrupt them again, Seamus and Dean dropped down in the seats opposite from them, followed by the two Hufflepuffs Ernie and Hannah.

"Hello," Ernie and Hannah managed at the same time.

Ron managed a giggle. "Oh. Hey, what were you two up to a couple of weeks ago when we didn't see you wandering around after night?"

Ernie laughed shortly. "We'll tell you if you tell us what you were doing," he joked, obviously not expecting the others to tell him.

"We went to see Professor Black about Peter Pettigrew," Draco said, shrugging.

Ernie's mouth dropped open and Hannah laughed. "Now we have to tell them," Hannah said, covering her mouth up with her hand and giggling as Ernie glared at her.

"We were setting up a surprise for someone, and don't ask me to be more descriptive than that because you weren't with us," Ernie said, grouchily.

"So, anyway," Dean said, trying to break up the slightly tense atmosphere. "What do you think the teachers are meeting about?"

"I think it's about Azkaban," Ron suggested. "Just having giants guarding all those ex-death eaters, gives me the shivers."

"I heard it was about the music down near the Ravenclaw dorms," Seamus offered, keeping his wand well away from any food.

"It wouldn't be," Harry commented off-handedly; nibbling at the bread roll. Then he seemed to realise he'd said too much and bit his lip.

"Harry! Does our esteemed legend know something he's not telling us?" Seamus teased. Harry pulled a face.

"Just leave it," he said; his tone slightly wavering. "It's not about that."

Ron, Hermione and Draco exchanged a glance over Harry's head and finally just shrugged.

"Maybe it's about Peter," Draco suggested.

"Or maybe it's just a regular staff meeting," Hermione suggested dryly. "They do have them every month."

"Oh, yeah, forgot about those" Ron said, starting to grin. "Remember when we had to remind Professor Sinistra that she was supposed to be in that aforementioned meeting last month?"

Draco looked up. "What happened?"

"We got Seamus to try a waking up spell," Dean said.

Seamus started to blush furiously.

"What did you do?" Draco asked Seamus curiously.

"Set fire to her robes," the Irish boy said morosely.

An outsider might have thought the Gryffindor table had suddenly erupted. Certainly the laughter didn't stop for a long, long time that night and it woke Professor Trelawney who crossly stalked over and told them to keep it quiet else the spirits might not like it; so she sent all eight of them up to their dormitories to think about what they had done.

They had barely made it into the common room, Ernie and Hannah disappearing at the Gryffindor portal, before they all started giggling again and they collapsed in front of the fire, holding their sides.

"Did you see her face?" Ron laughed, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. "Oh man!"

"She looked like she was going to catch on fire," Dean Thomas remarked, pulling out a scrap of parchment from behind one of the cushions and getting Harry to summon a quill (after the Triwizard Tournament Harry's summoning charm had always been the best of all of theirs, even Hermione's) he started to scribble down on the piece of parchment later. A couple of minutes later, and giving them just enough time to calm down, Dean turned round the piece of parchment revealing a hilarious caricature of the bug-eyed Divination teacher.

"I guess she's still mad at me for quitting her subject," Harry said reflectively. "But it's not much good for what I guess I want to do in the future."

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked curiously as he let Harry snuggle up to him. Harry took full advantage of the situation and lay his head on the blond's shoulder.

"I quite liked the idea of being an auror," Harry admitted. "Until I wondered if I could become a teacher."

"That would be cool!" Ron exclaimed. "Teach Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

Harry pulled a face. "The job is cursed!"

"Not in every school," Draco offered. "The post at Durmstrangs has been occupied by the same teacher for eight years."

Hermione nodded. "It's just Hogwarts that is cursed," she said with a solemn face.

"You actually think it's cursed?" Seamus asked in surprise.

"Two times is a coincidence, but five years running?" Ron exclaimed. "No way is that not cursed!"

"That's one thing I was going to ask though," Harry said suddenly. "How did you get on at Durmstrangs? And how did you get out of it to come to the battle?"

Draco laughed. "It was up to the twins, actually. I'd ordered this really nifty Charms thing from them a while back, and it's a bit like the Marauder's Map. It's Charmed for any 'untraceable' location."

Harry blinked, awed.

"It only works if you're actually in the place, though," Hermione said ruefully.

"But it's still pretty cool," Seamus said, nodding. "And they've managed to infuse a little of our personality into it. Anyone trying to read it incorrectly will get a mouthful of abuse!"

"Cool," Dean commented. "You still got it?"

Draco shrugged. "What do you think?"

Dean grinned. "Remind me never to get on your bad side," he said, laughing.

"Anyway, the rest of the story?" Harry demanded. Draco laughed a little.

"Well, with the help of your cloak, which you very nicely left for our use, we managed to distract the trolls guarding the very outmost exit with a lot of food. You see, with the cloak we made it into the kitchen, which was hidden, and persuaded the house elves to cook for us. Actually, we used Hermione as bait here. We told them that SPEW was a very popular organization out here, and if they helped us then we might be able to make it a little less popular. So we got me out and Fred managed to steal a broomstick of Viktor Krum, while Hermione distracted him in their library –" (at this point in the narration Hermione blushed vividly and Ron scowled) "-and so I flew here as fast as I could and when I landed on the outside greens, Wormtail must have found me. Something hit me on the head really hard and then Voldemort must have done something because then I was in the main hall." Draco took a deep breath, flustered. "Then you know the rest."

"So how's Krum?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Right that's I'm going to bed," Ron said suddenly, springing up and just stalking off. Hermione watched him go uncertainly. When she turned back to answer Harry's glance her gaze was troubled.

"He's fine. He understood me breaking it off," she said softly, her voice trembling slightly.

"You broke it off with him?" Dean asked; horrified. "But that's Viktor _Krum_!"

Hermione shrugged. "Turns out he was of the uh…" She searched for the right way. "Uh… Same persuasion as Harry and Draco."

Seamus' eyes opened and Draco and Harry started to laugh. Dean didn't get it.

"What do you mean?" He asked; frowning.

"For heaven's sake!" Hermione snapped irritably. "He's gay!"

"Oh right…" Dean said. Then his mouth dropped open. "Oh!"

"Exactly," Hermione said, folding her arms.

"Sorry," Dean apologised softly.

Hermione stared before smiling. "Thanks."

Harry yawned suddenly, stretching as he left Draco's shoulder.

"I'm tired," he said sleepily. He got to his feet and Draco followed him almost reflexively.

"We'll follow you up later," Seamus said, sharing a look with Dean, who wasn't tired either.

"I might too," Hermione admitted, pushing herself up gently. Harry flashed his friend a glance, her eyes were quite misty. She smiled an '_I'm OK, really!'_smile in his direction before leaving to go up to the girl's dorms. "Night boys," she added faintly.

"Come on," Harry said, tugging at Draco's hand. Seamus and Dean sniggered and Draco decided to ignore it as he followed Harry up the stairs.

As he entered the circular room the six boys shared Harry noticed Ron wasn't asleep but had his curtains drawn around his bed, indicating he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Come on," Harry said softly, tugging at Draco's hand. Draco stared at him uncomprehendingly as Harry pulled him towards his own bed. Pushing the startled boy down onto the bed, Draco watched wordlessly as Harry closed the curtains and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Professor McGonagall trusted us not to do anything," Draco whispered quickly.

Harry grinned mischievously. "We're not allowed to sleep? As in close our eyes and maybe dream?"

"Oh. _Oh_…" Draco suddenly got the idea. "Hang on, let me get changed for bed, then I'll be back." Harry pulled a face and Draco leant quickly up and captured his lips gently. He pulled away as Harry grinned. "I'll be back," he repeated quietly.

"Good," Harry said, his eyes sparkling.

Two minutes later and Draco nervously pushed his way past the curtains to see Harry already snuggled in the bed, glasses on bedroom table. Blushing furiously, he pulled the covers off gently and slid under the covers gingerly.

"Here, this will work better if we lie like _this_," Harry commanded gently, moving to spoon around Draco. The blond blushed and wriggled into Harry's embrace further.

"I love you," Draco said softly, closing his eyes and surrendering himself to sleep and it wasn't long until his quiet regular breathing let them both drift away to sleep.

Draco opened one eye. He felt warm arms wrapped around his waist and something tickling his neck. Moving gently he turned around in the embrace to see Harry grinning at him.

"Morning," Harry whispered, a silly grin on his face. Draco grinned.

"We'd better get up," he said gently. Harry pulled a face.

"I guess we have to," Harry agreed. Draco started to pull away from the bed but Harry grabbed his wrist and stole a quick kiss from him before pulling a face.

"What is it?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Something's going to happen today," Harry admitted gently. "It's something I asked Professor Figgs about at the end of the lesson… She agreed to help me with it… I want you to know, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Trust me."

Draco's eyes widened and he looked at Harry, concerned. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

"Then I trust you," Draco said softly. He pulled out of the bed and shivered. Pouting, Harry scrambled over the bed and hugged Draco abruptly. The blond laughed.

"Let me be, I'll never get dressed if you do that much longer!" Draco grinned and tried to escape.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing!" Harry laughed and let him go. "Get on with you!"

Draco rolled his eyes and disappeared to get dressed.

Draco didn't ay anything but he quietly watched Harry all day. The raven-haired boy was quite edgy all day and after he had come back from seeing Professor Figgs again before lunch time he was literally shaking.

"You don't have to do whatever it is if you don't want to, I'm sure it can wait," Draco said finally as he watched Harry play with his food mindlessly.

"Hmm? Oh no… I suppose now… Yes… I'll be OK, all right? I'll be fine," he reaffirmed strongly.

Draco nodded. "I trust you."

Harry nodded, swallowed and got to his feet; approaching the teacher's table softly.

Ron suddenly noticed Harry's disappearance and looked around; seeing Harry approaching the teachers table (all the Professors were there today) he turned to Draco sharply.

"What's he doing?" Ron hadn't exactly got over his sudden mood from yesterday.

"I don't know," Draco replied, his voice low and troubled. "But whatever it is, he seems to think it's the right thing and for that I'm going to support him."

Ron blinked a few times before turning to watch his friend approach the front and talk to Professor Dumbledore. The wizened teacher nodded gravely.

Suddenly Harry's voice rung out; firm and strong.

"I'd like to talk to you all… I have a few things to say…"

Curiously, the hall quietened down.

"But first…" Harry continued. "First I have to take this…"

There were a few gasps as a small vial was produced.

"Veritaserum," Professor Snape suddenly hissed.

"Makes you tell the truth," Hermione hissed, explaining its purpose to everyone in hearing distance.

"You've been in my stores again, Potter," Professor Snape growled, snarling. Harry turned, eyes blazing to face the Professor. Professor Figgs intervened before anything too bad could be said.

"I gave it to him, Severus," she said, her tone harsh. Harry nodded gently and before anyone could stop him swallowed some of it swiftly. Suddenly something in him changed. His throat tightened up and he went pale. Falling forwards slowly, he clenched his fists and began to speak.

"_This is the truth, it's the only thing I can say. Voldemort was possessed by something, Peter's only the host. We should be protecting Azkaban better, it's all a ploy! You have to know this, although some of you will be denying it. Professor Snape I can say with all honesty that I personally have never ever been in your private potions cupboard! And I have to tell you all a true story. Last year, at the Triwizard's Tournament, the cup was turned into a Portkey. Cedric… he got there first but wouldn't take it. He wanted me to take it but the idiot I am let me talk him into both taking it. At the instant we touched him we were transported to somewhere and this voice said "Kill the spare" and I have never been so freaking scared or upset in my life… They didn't mean me, they meant Cedric and I realized then it was all my bloody fault I was indirectly responsible for his death! Voldemort used Wormtail's hand as part of a Dark spell to bring himself back to full strength and that was when I knew he was being controlled… No-one did that made people do that… No-one could be that evil." _

Coughing, Harry scrunched up his eyes finding it hard to talk with the effects of the potion still active.

_"I don't know why you think he's all gone… And if Voldemort has truly gone than there will be a replacement, as whatever it is will choose to go to a different host as Wormtail is a mistake. I foolishly let that rat live…I guess the reason I'm doing this is to warn you all you can't be so complacent you have to realise he's there and they're ready to do anything at all to win! We can't let them win…" _

Struggling to cough he clenched his fists. "_And I want you to all know how sorry I am for letting Cedric die like that and I know I'm not worth him at all… I'm no-one… But there's just one more thing you need to know, I should tell you… There are among us death-eaters. Students amongst us branded to the Dark side… You have to know it's wrong. You have to stop this. You can't be killers like They want you to be! You shouldn't be scared to go against your upbringing to do what's right! When I was… Last year… Against Voldemort as I saw him return, as he used my _blood _to return all his latest spells reversed… I saw Cedric again and everyone he murdered and knew at that moment I had helped him return my blood had helped him return… This latest skirmish was a victory yes but it wasn't the end of the battle…" ­_He took one last deep breath. _"And one more thing?" _He turned and faced Professor Snape. "_Don't blame me for something you weren't brave enough to do._"

Tears appeared on Harry's cheeks and eventually the potion stopped him from being able to breathe and he collapsed; cheeks red as he struggled to breathe. With a strangled cry Hagrid leapt from his seat and picked up the now-unconscious boy.

"See? See what you all done? You all disgust me, making him think he was worthless, you make me sick! You oughta listen to him he knows what he's talking about!" In complete disdain the half-giant turned and stalked off with Harry over his shoulder.

The entire place was an uproar. Snape was spluttering wildly and students were openly crying.

"He never said," Cho was heard repeating over on the Ravenclaw. "Oh he never said, we all just assumed…" She looked like she was going to be sick.

Draco stood there, thunderstruck. He hadn't realised how deeply Cedric's death had affected Harry and he, too, felt completely sick.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry," he said under his breath. Ron grasped the blond's shoulder firmly; just nodding his understanding.

"I think we all underestimated what happened," Ron said softly, casting a glance up at the teacher's table where Professor Snape had finally subdued and was looking increasingly like most of the students, like he was going to be sick.

"He was right, everything he said though," Hermione said softly. "We were fools to think he might have been totally gone for once."

"I think we were all fools where this was all concerned," Draco said darkly, his eyes narrowing.


	11. Aftermath

**_Your_**__**_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**_ by Mizzy ( )_

**_Part XI - Aftermath (11.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

_I never saw blue like that before across the sky_

_Around the world you're giving me all you have and more_

_And no-one else has ever shown me how_

_To see the world the way I see it now_

_Oh why, I never saw blue like that_

"Never Saw Blue Like That"- Ska 

"How is he?"

Feeling extremely fuzzy Harry's eyes snapped open. He vaguely remembered taking the Veritaserum, but everything else was a little foggy.

"He's fine, Mr. Weasley, now if you'll just wait till he regains consciousness…"

Harry could hear Madam Pomfrey being her usual self and trying to push his friends out.

"But he's awake, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione persisted quietly. The bustling matron turned suspiciously and saw Harry blinking at her.

"OK," she said, her voice still apprehensive. "Ten minutes. And I mean it! He'll still be under the effects of that Veritaserum he took for at least four more days, so let him rest!"

Still blinking blurrily, Harry saw three… no, four… shapes surround the bed and he screwed up his eyes trying to see who was there.

"Hi," he croaked, frowning.

"His glasses! He can't see without them!"

Harry recognized Ginny's voice and he nodded. Someone passed him them and he slid them on and waited for his eyes to refocus. Standing before him were Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Draco who were all looking quite concerned. Also on the bottom of the bed was a table yet again piled high with get well cards and a few boxes of confectionary from Hogsmeade.

"How long have I been out?" Harry croaked, trying to push himself up and failing miserably.

"Two days," Ron said. "And you got out of a really hard Charms test too!"

Harry pulled a weak smile.

"What on earth did you think you were trying to do?" Draco asked, perplexed. Harry frowned and turned his gaze to a very annoyed young blond.

"I was trying to help everyone understand the severity of the situation… I was wrong, though, Tom's going to be all right. It's the others I'm worried for…" Harry trailed off, coughing suddenly and all four were looking worried.

"It was going to happen," Hermione said; her tone level but with a tremor in it that wasn't there before. "It's three drops, Harry, not an entire mouthful!"

Harry pulled a face. "I tried for three drops," he said, frowning. "No wonder it didn't go very well."

Ginny laughed. "You do realize now that you _have _to tell the truth for the rest of the week?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Side effect of taking so much?"

Ginny nodded. "And you can't start by answering… Which of my brothers do you think is the cutest?"

"Ginny!" Hermione protested; grabbing the younger girl by the arm. "Don't answer that!"

"Wasn't planning on it," Harry said. "The only boy I think is attractive to me isn't a Weasley so that was really a hard question." Grinning cheekily he was conscious enough of Draco's vivid flush.

"So you can speak what you think is the truth, even though it's wrong. Interesting." This was from Hermione as she had finished kicking Ginny out of the infirmary.

"So what is this I hear about you and Ron pretending to be Goyle and Crabbe three years ago?" Draco asked; folding his arms. Then he stopped, thought for a second and frowned. "Oh _no _you must have heard me… I really _was_ a git back then wasn't I?"

Harry laughed a little. "You said it," he said, cheering up for the first time in a few days.

"Excuse me?"

Four heads turned to see Cho Chang standing there; blushing faintly.

"Can I… Can I ask you something?"

She seemed extremely nervous and Harry looked away. Sensing he wasn't very comfortable with the whole situation, Draco squeezed Harry's hand gently. This seemed to give him some reassurance and he took a deep breath and turned back to the fidgeting Ravenclaw girl.

"I…" Cho swallowed. "I wanted to thank you for what you said… What you did. I know both of you, and if anything you're more stubborn. If you'd make him take it on his own, it could have been worse, we could have never got his body back… I guess what I wanted to say was… Well, I suppose…" She trailed off.

"Just say it," Harry said flatly.

"I spent the last year pretty much trying to hate you, but I realise I was just wondering… If I could ever … You know, forgive myself…"

"For what?" Harry was confused.

"For being so distrustful… For not dissuading him from putting his name in the cup…" She bit her lip and looked away, tears forming in her eyes. Hermione offered her a tissue and she sniffed into it.

"Cho, look…" Harry managed. "He was so happy when he… When he died," he finally managed the words. "There was nothing any of us could have really done. If anyone is to blame that would be me."

"No! You can't think that, Harry," Cho said firmly. "That was Voldemort, or whatever you think possessed him. It's his fault. And I know you'll get the revenge we all sorely deserve. That's another thing I have to say. Whatever the ministry say or do, however they try to ignore what's happening, know this. We all believe in you. We know you can do it."

Harry just blinked at her. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Cho just stared at him for a few wordless seconds before bowing slightly and walking away.

"That was friendly," Ron remarked. "Especially since she knew you used to have a crush on her."

Harry glared at Ron quickly.

Draco bit his lip. "When was this?" He finally demanded.

"Before the Triwizard tournament…" Harry admitted. "But it was just a crush… I didn't feel anything like what I feel for you." Harry's face was blushing beet red by this time.

"Oh," Draco said softly, smiling.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Could you two get more soppier?"

Harry pulled a face. "Could. Would. Probably shouldn't."

"So you can only speak the truth…" Apparantly Hermione's mind was still on that topic. "So hen's lay…"

"G- G-" Harry spluttered and frowned. "Eggs. They lay eggs."

"And in Quidditch, how many team members are there?" Ron quizzed.

"F-f-f- Seven!" Harry glared at them. "Stop it!"

"Well it would be easier if you didn't lie then it wouldn't hurt so much," Hermione pointed out.

Thankfully for Harry they weren't allowed to ask him any more questions as Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"Right, you've had your ten minutes, now _out _Mr. Potter has more visitors," she said sternly.

"But-" Ron immediately protested.

"OUT NOW MR. WEASLEY!" Madam Pomfrey roared. Ron jumped in shock and Harry looked on in surprise. Hermione, Ron and Draco immediately complied, flocking together to leave quickly.

"Oh, and Draco?"

Draco turned in the doorway, his cheeks still glowing from earlier.

"I really do love you, you know," Harry said softly, speaking the truth and speaking it from his heart.

Draco flushed crimson and he mouthed '_love you too' _before being bundled out by the stern Infirmary nurse.

Madam Pomfrey bustled back in, dusting her hands on her black and white clothing. "You up to any more visitors? Because I can send them away if you're too tired."

"I'm f- Arg, I mean I'm not too tired," Harry said, pushing himself up against the headboard.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes narrowed but unfortunately Harry was still under the effects of the Veritaserum and he had to tell the truth.

"Very well," she said softly.

Harry craned his neck to see who was coming in this time and was faintly surprised to see Professor Dumbledore, Professor Figg and Professor Snape stride in. He frowned and wished he could pretend he was asleep, but _no _he doubted even the Veritaserum would let him do that.

"Hullo Harry," Professor Figg said kindly, smiling. "See it worked, just like I said it would. The entire school's been thinking and Vincent and Gregory came to see us for… whatsisname… Asylum? Sanctuary? Anyways, you've saved a couple of innocent lives Potter."

Harry pulled a face. "They'll have just been scared of Pansy before to come forwards."

"Ah, Pansy," Dumbledore pulled a face. For a second Harry thought he was being mean and referring to him, but he rolled his eyes. Dumbledore wasn't like that. "Unfortunately she's been pulled out of school by her parents. She's now gone to Durmstrangs."

Harry looked up to see Professor Snape just perched on the edge of a table looking quite mortified.

"I can't _believe _you've never been inside my private potion stores, Potter… Spill it. Who did it?"

Harry blinked and looked to Professor Dumbledore for help, although even the headmaster looked a little interested. Morosely, Harry couldn't help his mouth opening. "Professor Figg took the Veritaserum, Dobby stole the Gillyweed and the Boomerang stuff or whatever it was, that was…." Harry made some kind of dreadful face; appearing to try and fight the effects of the potion as it tried to close his throat up again. "Hermione. It was Hermione."

Professor Snape looked at him wordlessly for a few seconds before sighing. "I knew that damn potion was working… I know you, Potter, you think you and your friends are above the rules…" He trailed off and Harry stared, perplexed. "Never mind," Snape growled and turned, stalking out of the infirmary.

Harry watched him go sadly.

"I must admit Harry, whatever you meant when you talked to the Professor has really got him to think," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"He was in love with my father," Harry said without thinking, then quickly snapped his mouth shut. "Stupid potion!" He yelled.

Professor Figg grinned. "You shouldn't have taken so much. I haven't seen you look so green, even when I made you sit down and look through all the pictures of the wizards I've guarded."

"What?" Harry stared, confused.

The elderly witch let out a cheeky grin. "You know the cats? Weren't cats at all. They were unregistered animagi, caught by the ministry and I were given the job of looking after 'em, weren't I?"

Harry opened his mouth and shut it again. "Is that the punishment or something?"

"Lordy, no!" Professor Figg stifled a grin. "Just thems were the ones that didn't do it properly. They got stuck as cats, so I got 'em to look after."

"Oh," Harry said. He had no idea how to respond to that bizarre statement.

"I suppose you were wondering why we were here," Professor Dumbledore said finally.

"Actually I was wondering when I was going to be allowed back to lessons," Harry said absent-mindedly before groaning. "Is this part of the potion's effects? To make me blurt out true things all over the place?"

"I'm afraid so, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. "What else did you expect? Something like what happened with young Barty Crouch? I'm afraid not. He was rather stunned when he took the correct small dose of Veritaserum. Whilst you took a rather large dose and were in a state of emotional high so I'm afraid you will be like this for about four days."

"That's why you'll go back to lessons next week," Professor Figg said, scratching her nose.

"But that's not why we're here," Professor Dumbledore said; finally dropping to a chair besides the bed as Harry smiled thankfully at his old babysitter.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, apprehensive.

"It's because of what happened in Professor Figg's lesson. You do realise she cast Cruciatus on you, aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "I wasn't aware at the time though."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Well.. Although now you have an extraordinary reputation around school, you're not immune to Cruciatus at all. It was just that once."

"I was afraid that would be the case," Harry said softly, nodding.

Dumbledore bit his lip and looked away. "Remember when you cast Cruciatus on Tom a few weeks ago?"

Harry nodded. "How could I forget?"

"Yes. Well, that's the thing about Cruciatus. You use it and you get a certain amount of immunity from it. It's not always that reliable though, so don't get any ideas. Besides, it will not be cast again by any member of Hogwarts. It's too dangerous. I will continue the allowed use of Imperius in Defence Against the Dark Arts because that's a necessary skill to be able to fight against it," Dumbledore explained.

"So was I just lucky it didn't effect me?" Harry asked; confused.

"No," Professor Figg. "Not entirely. The other factor in it all was pretty clever actually. You were paying absolutely no attention, even when it struck. Normally victims of Cruciatus know when they're about to be hit, and even when you don't you know as soon as it has hit. But honestly, Harry, you mustn't have been paying much attention to anything at all."

Harry laughed. "Sorry."

Professor Figg shrugged. "It's all right. I'd pay more attention, though, if I wanted to pass any of your OWLs."

That thought stayed with Harry as Professor Figg and Professor Dumbledore wished him a speedy recovery and left him alone with his thoughts. He had to admit to Madam Pomfrey that he really was feeling tired and the nurse had nodded and dimmed the lights. He really did need to pass his OWLs, and he had missed a lot of school this year already.

"_Time for some more study,_" he reminded himself slowly before sleep overtook him and he drifted off to sleep.

Over the next four days while Harry recovered, Hermione dropped some books in for him to study out of, and Ron helped him catch up on his homework. Draco actually found it quite amusing that he couldn't lie and they even one day had a pillow fight in the infirmary because Harry had thrown his pillow at the blond in ultimate defeat.

The next Monday Harry was allowed into the real world, fully able to lie his head off again.

"And what do hens lay, Harry?" Draco asked teasingly as they walked outside; Hedwig perched on Harry's arm and Ron and Hermione in front of them, bickering like anything.

"Golf balls!" Harry yelled, surprising Neville who was walking the other way. The round-faced boy looked at him and dropped the armful of bulbs he was carrying.

"What are all these?" Hermione asked as they all bent down to help pick them up.

"For Professor Sprout," Neville explained. "I'm her new assistant."

"Really? Good on you," Draco said warmly, helping Neville to his feet. The brunet nodded his thanks and grinning sped off towards the greenhouses.

Hermione and Ron began to bicker again and Harry smiled at Draco.

"It's fantastic to have you human again," Harry said, linking his arms with Draco's as they crunched their way across the gravel paths.

"What was I before? A zombie?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Harry laughed. "You see people for who they are, not who their parents are. And I think it's made you a nicer person."

"But you would have still fallen in love with me even if I was an arrogant sod still?" Draco looked at Harry questioningly.

Harry blushed. "Probably," he admitted quietly. Draco looked quite stunned.

"So it's me," he said, wonderingly. "That means a lot," he added, his tone low so the others wouldn't hear. Hermione and Ron had finally stopped arguing, instead ignoring each other staunchly. Harry sighed and was just about to intervene as they rounded a corner and Hedwig flapped a little. Harry spluttered as feathers went into his mouth and Hedwig ruffled herself, annoyed. The appearance of Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan was what Hedwig had appeared started about. Seamus had his arm around Lavender's waist and the pretty Gryffindor girl was blushing.

"Seamus!" Ron exclaimed. "You and Lavender? Since when?"

Seamus flushed. "Since this morning when I asked her to the dance," he admitted. Lavender giggled.

"Dance?" Harry sounded curious. "What dance?"

Seamus frowned. "Oh, right, I noticed you weren't there at the end of dinner when Professor Sinistra announced there is going to be a dance for the fifth years and seventh years after the OWLs and NEWTs have been completed."

"Oh great," Harry moaned. "Wasn't one dance enough?"

Draco laughed. "At least you have someone to go with this time," he pointed out.

"You?" Harry grinned when Draco nodded. "I suppose it might be all right then."

"Have a nice night," Lavender said; smiling as she walked past with Seamus.

Draco smiled reflectively. "It'll be a nice social event for after the exams while we're waiting for the marks," he commented.

Harry nodded, then frowned. "Ron, are you all right?"

Suddenly all the interest was focused on the redhead as he was starting to go very pink and his face was slightly screwed up. It looked like he was going through some tremendous inner struggle.

"Ron?" Hermione's question was soft on the breeze and Ron paused and took a breath.

"Hermionewillyougotothedancewithme?" He asked very quickly in one breath, looking very red.

Hermione immediately went pink and both Harry and Draco laughed. Ron shot them a despairing look.

"You won't go gay on me will you?" Hermione finally asked in a timid voice.

Ron blushed harder. "No."

"Well… Uh…" Hermione floundered for a little; looking extremely pleased. "Yes."

Ron stood still and stared; his mouth hanging open. "She said yes," he said; sounding shocked as he started to wander off a little dazed. Blushing Hermione watched him go, before reminding Ron that a) they were supposed to meet Professor Dumbledore for a new lesson soon and b) he was about to crash into a tree after having walked off the path.

Harry watched this scene for a few minutes silently before just grabbing Draco and hugging him unexpectedly.

"What was that for?" Draco asked curiously, not unpleased.

"Just because," Harry said; leaning against the ex-Slytherin and watching his best friends. "Because, because, because."

"That's your reason for everything," Draco said flatly.

"It's a very good reason," Harry said firmly, checking to see that no-one was looking and kissing Draco softly before disentangling himself. Draco stood there startled for a few seconds.

"Are you coming or not?" Harry asked impishly. Draco's face paled a little before he laughed.

"Sure," he said. Harry took his hand and started tugging him along to where he was supposed to go.

They surreptitiously entered Professor Dumbledore's office ten minutes later, after giving the correct password (_"Liquorice Allsorts"_) and the headmaster was waiting for them there.

"Good, good, on time for your lesson," he said; nodding. "As you all know your first intended animals I think we should start with a basic lesson in their habits. As you are going to transform _into _a specific animal you need to know how they behave and I think you can help each other learn. So I thought we'd go through one by one, surveying them in their natural habitat."

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed, despite himself.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore agreed, a twinkle in his eyes. "So first of all, we're going to Romania."

"ROMANIA?" Everyone turned to stare at Hermione, who had immediately gone bright red. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's quite all right. Before you ask," he said quickly; before Harry could say anything, "I have arranged a Portkey. On three, I want you to touch the bin lid on my desk. Understand?"

Four heads nodded and Professor Dumbledore relaxed and sat down.

"Aren't you going with us?" Draco asked quickly.

Dumbledore smiled. "I have too much work to do. But I leave you in capable hands. Hurry along. Do you want to go or not? One, two, _three._"

As he spoke _three _four hands hurriedly touched the Portkey and the four teenagers disappeared. Albus laid back in his chair; smiling. They were in for a tough ride overall, but at least they'd have quite an enjoyable time for one night.

"CHARLIE!"

As soon as they had landed, Ron had immediately recognised the rakish figure that stood to greet them and the redhead fairly flew through the air to hug his brother.

"Hey Ron," Charlie said warmly, squeezing his brother before letting him go. "I know what he's teaching you," he added as well in a lower tone. "I won't tell mum. It's dangerous, Ron, it really is." Before Ron could protest Charlie looked at him, grinning. "It's also as cool as hell, and he wouldn't teach you if it wasn't necessary for you to know."

"Hullo Charlie," Harry greeted when Ron had finally moved away.

"Harry," Charlie replied. "You certainly did give that Norwegian Horntail a run for its money and all. I was so glad to have seen that. Sorry I missed the final task, but Bill said from what he saw all your hexes were way beyond your level."

Harry smiled warmly.

"Hermione, are you going out with my lil bro yet or what?" Charlie asked bluntly. Hermione flushed. "Don't tell me you haven't asked her yet Ron?"

Ron blushed and started to stutter.

"Actually he asked me to the dance," Hermione said demurely with an impish smile.

"You better have said yes," Charlie said. "Or I'll set the Horntail on you!"

Hermione looked slightly alarmed before grinning. "Probably a good thing I said yes then, isn't it?"

Charlie grinned again, running one grime-soaked hand through his flame-red hair before he looked over at Draco and took a double-take.

"Draco _Malfoy? _I knew Professor Dumbledore said there were four, but I was expecting I don't know, Neville or something? What are _you _doing here?" Charlie looked shocked.

"How long have you been out of the loop?" Ron laughed. Charlie looked offended. "He's renounced his evil ways and joined us," Ron explained quickly. Charlie still looked suspicious. "Harry can vouch for him," he added.

Charlie looked at Harry questioningly. Harry blushed. "We're going out," he explained, his face red.

"Ah," Charlie laughed. "You may like to meet an acquaintance of mine, actually, Ron you too…"

Ron looked at his brother curiously then up at a tree where there was someone else standing there he hadn't noticed before. He was tall, with blue eyes and a shock of black hair which looked rather singed. _Probably a casualty of the day job,_ Harry thought casually.

"This is Simon, Simon Harding," Charlie introduced. The black-haired man laughed easily and slipped an arm around Charlie's waist.

"Och, must ye be so formal, Charlie?" He asked with a strong Scottish accent as he kissed Charlie on the cheek soundly. Charlie blushed and looked away

Ron rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, we have some dragon watching to do," Charlie said; laughing as he disentangled himself from his partner.

As they followed Charlie and Simon curiously, Hermione stopped Ron with a dig in the ribs.

"Are you sure you're not going to turn gay on me?" She asked suspiciously.

Ron shook his head and leaned forwards and gave her a quick peck on the cheeks. Blushing he pulled back and grinned rakishly. "Nope," he said airily.

"Ron, come _on._"

Turning his head quickly, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her. She squeaked but followed him all the same. The sight that met their gaze made Hermione squeal in excitement.

"Oh Ron," she cried excitedly. "It's _Norbert!_"


	12. Nothing but you

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**_ by Mizzy ( )_

**_Part XII - Nothing But You (12.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

"Norbert? You know that dragon?" Draco spluttered in amazement.

Ron blinked before grinning brilliantly. "So do you," he said nonchalantly. "He looks good," he added to his brother.

Charlie smiled and began outlining how well Norbert had settled in, commenting it was a good thing he was released to the wild before he became fully domesticated.

"Although," he added ruefully, "unfortunately the small amount of contact has made him slightly domesticated and is definitely one for the case books. We've learnt a heck of a lot about the physiology of Norwegian Ridgebacks from Norbert which we haven't known before."

"Especially of the interesting ridge patterns and they way they separate about fourteen inches every time he's frightened, but close up about 3.4 inches when contented or relaxed, it's fascinating," Simon interrupted, eyes sparkling. All of them could see he truly loved his subject, as did Charlie.

Ron surveyed Charlie and Simon's interaction before rolling his eyes and muttering disconsolately: "Birds of a feather," he grunted.

"Clump together," Charlie retorted, sticking his tongue out as his younger brother.

Harry and Draco exchanged a very bewildered look. "That must be a Weasley thing," Draco offered.

"He's moving!"

Hermione's startled gasp drove all of their attentions back to Norbert. The magnificent black dragon was really moving, sluggishly raising his head from he had been curled up asleep. One golden eye opened slowly, lazily surveying the six onlookers at the top of the cliff. He rose up onto his feet slowly, tentatively sniffing the air before letting out a short screech.

"Just to indicate he's awake," Simon whispered softly, scribbling something down in a notebook.

Draco watched, fascinated, as the dragon paced forwards and without warning stretched upwards; front legs curling into the sides of his body and wings stunningly outstretched. Norbert beat his wings a few times and they could feel the wind from the displaced air knock at them for a good few seconds before Norbert let out a terrifying screech and drenching the surrounding air in a clear yellow flame.

"Wow."

Charlie looked around, noticing Draco's stunned expression and laughing gently. "That's our feelings every time we see them."

The redhead smiled gently and began to briefly outline the usual routine of the Norwegian Ridgeback, filling in all the physical details and normal patterns of movement specifically for Draco. Draco nodded and took it all in, without taking an eye off Norbert himself while Ron, Hermione, Simon and Harry just watched the dragon.

"I remember you," Simon said conversationally, remembering to keep his voice down so neither Norbert or Charlie and Draco would be disturbed. "You were the kids who let us take Norbert to Romania in the first place."

Harry nodded. "We had to get him out of the country before Hagrid got in trouble," he explained softly, his gaze flickering over to Draco faintly. "Thanks to some people though, we ended up with detentions and a hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor."

Simon nodded. "I heard. But you got the points back for Gryffindor in quite an amazing way, I've heard. I don't know, all you plucky Gryffindors…" He rolled his eyes and laughed gently.

"Which house were you in?" Ron asked curiously.

Simon laughed a little. "Ravenclaw," he admitted. "I was one of the Beaters for their Quidditch team… That's when I first met our Charlie… I accidentally knocked him out with a bludger."

Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly. "It is a dangerous sport," she said blandly, her tone indicating that it was a delicate issue with her. She didn't like flying and it showed.

They must have sat there watching Norbert for a good hour before Charlie finally let up on Draco. The blonde's eyes were shining with something Harry couldn't quite fathom.

"Well, I'd like to keep you four for a little longer, but I have my orders," Charlie said ruefully, nodding at a twisted tyre on the ground. "Don't forget to owl me, Ron, but for now you'd better touch the next Portkey."

"The _next_ Portkey?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Three, two, one –" Charlie said, grinning as the four hurriedly bent down and touched the tyre disappearing instantaneously.

Simon shook his head in mirth. "Nice kids," he said, smiling.

Charlie grinned at his lover. "They're exactly the right ones, too. The Powers That Be chose them well."

Simon nodded. "So where are they off to next?"

"This looks like… Somewhere near the Himalayas!" Hermione blinked, holding up one arm to block the snow.

"It's freezing," Ron grumbled, casting an eye on the bleak horizon covered in snowy hills and white trees.

Draco rolled his eyes and pointed at something in Ron's hand. Ron looked down and saw his wand.

"How about making a fire, Ron?" Harry suggested, laughing.

"There's no wood," Hermione said cheekily.

Ron looked astonished for a moment before bursting out into giggles. Harry managed a smile while Draco looked confused.

"What?" Draco blinked. Harry studied his boyfriend for a second as the blonde flushed indignantly looking totally adorable in Harry's opinion with snowflakes dusting his eyelashes.

"You amaze me sometimes," Harry said.

"Huh?" Draco blinked, even more confused.

Harry blushed as he realised he'd said his thoughts out loud. "Nothing," he whispered. Draco frowned.

"I really did miss out on a lot by being such an ass, didn't I?" He said wonderingly.

Hermione frowned. "You did miss out on a lot, but you can't help your upbringing," she said finally.

Draco frowned all the more. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, confused.

"You're even dumber than I used to think you were," Ron said frowning. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Hey," he said, his voice low.

"Ron," Harry protested.

Ron folded his arms staunchly. "So? I mean Hermione's parents must have read a lot of books, Hermione reads a lot of books. My parents don't think before they speak, I usually don't. Most people are like that, taking after the people that brought them up. Mind you, with the nightmares of the muggles Harry lived with it's amazing he's come out half-way civilized."

This time it was Harry's turn to glare. "Thanks," he said softly. "I think. I'm going to take that as a compliment I think."

Ron grinned and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey, shouldn't we figure out why we're here?" Hermione asked suddenly. "We're just standing around like a bunch of dunderheads! Professor Snape would be proud of us for looking as stupid as he thinks we are!"

"Huh? Professor Snape's always been quite nice to me," Draco said bemusedly.

"That's because you were a Slytherin," Ron said; grinning. "Hey, did you have to put on the Sorting Hat again or did you ask to go into Gryffindor?"

"Sorting Hat," Draco said, smiling softly. "It even apologized, but said something about right house, right time."

"As in you needed to be in Slytherin at first for the right events to happen, for the right contacts and preconceptions to be made," Harry said, thoughtfully. "This whole thing is being pulled and twitched still to make us follow the same sort of path." He frowned. "We're still stuck in the cycle, aren't we?"

Draco's eyes widened. "But I think everyone's doing as much as they can to help us get out of it too."

They were silent as Hermione lit a witch's fire to keep them warm and they huddled around the warmth while looking around.

"I can't see anything apart from snow," Ron said grouchily.

"And trees," Hermione added.

"And more snow," Harry said morosely. "Draco, do you see anything?"

"Nothing but you," Draco said softly before shaking himself. "Uh… I mean…" He started to blush despite himself. "I just see snow."

Harry considered the implications of the words while trying to avoid the fuzzy feeling creeping up his neck.

Ron tried to clear the silence. "I spy with my little eye something beginning with S."

"Snow," Hermione answered deprecatingly.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with MS?" Ron tried hopefully.

"Uh…" Hermione blinked before groaning. "More snow?"

Ron nodded. "EMS?"

"Even more snow," Hermione replied softly grinning. "YEMS?"

"Yet even more snow?" Ron tried.

"MSTTHBCH?" Draco butted in; smiling.

"Uh…" Hermione shrugged. "I don't know."

Draco turned to Harry. "You got me," Harry said, looking baffled.

Ron stood still for a moment; scowling fiercely. "More snow… than the… human body can handle?" He guessed.

"Damn," Draco said, finally laughing out loud. "Right!"

"That's a nice sound," Harry reflected. "You should do that more often."

Draco jumped, startled.

Their banter was quickly stopped by the sudden appearance of a well-wrapped up figure.

"Oh, zis is ve-ry cold," the girl said liltingly. The accent was heavy and struck a chord in Harry's brain. However it was Hermione who connected the accent with the person first.

"Fleur Delacour?" Hermione asked nervously.

Fleur nodded, pulling down the scarf so more of her face could be seen. "Yes, it is me. I am to be your guide for this part of your learning." She looked up; quick eyes flashing over at Harry. "It has been a while," she said softly to Harry. Harry nodded, his face tensing up. Draco noticed his tightened expression and squeezed Harry's hand reflexively, knowing what – or more precisely who - Harry was reminded about. Cedric. Harry swallowed and nodded.

Fleur nodded nervously; noticing the entwined hands with a small smile of satisfaction. "Gabrielle sez to say thank you again and she hopes you are well," she added.

Harry managed a tight smile while Hermione was actually looking quite disgruntled. Harry looked mystified until he remembered the amount of attention Ron gave Fleur last year and he grinned as he also remembered Hermione's catty comments about her and Ron's response to her.

"Well, we are not here to stand about chatting," Fleur said suddenly. "Follow me."

Startled, they exchanged glances and quickly hitching up their robes trailed after the French witch.

"We're here," Fleur announced after about an hour of traipsing over snow-covered landscape and hills. All four were shivering from the cold and they watched numbly as Fleur motioned for them to drop down to the ground. They were on some kind of rise and they knelt down numbly in the snow next to her. "We found these last week on our travels," Fleur explained. "Dumbly-dorr was looking on the black network for someone who'd spotted Himalayan wolves."

"Black network?" Harry asked. Fleur grinned.

"There's a lot for you to learn about the wizarding world when you graduate," Fleur said; grinning.

"They're amazing," Ron exclaimed.

Harry gasped and turned to watch the scene unfolding before them and listened mildly as Fleur began explaining the habits of the Silver Himalayan/Hebridean hybrid wolf, which was apparantly it's full title. As Draco before him, Ron was entranced with the animal. Apparantly an inborn fascination with the creature helped with animal transfigurations.

They sat there for about an hour watching the wolves before a disturbance from some trees to their left caught their attention.

"This is the second part of it," Fleur said suddenly. Ron watched in dismay as the wolves picked up the scent of something and ran off.

"They've gone," he said mournfully.

"Something scared them off," Hermione said softly.

"What was it?" Draco asked, craning his neck.

"It's beautiful," Harry gasped.

They didn't have to ask what Harry was talking about as something entered the clearing gracefully, sniffing the air tentatively. It was graceful, glistening, and powerful…

"It's exactly like... like I imagined," Harry whispered.

"It's… he's… a creature definitely not very typical of the Himalayas, but we do have a few," Fleur said softly, beginning to outlining the habits of the silver stag standing proudly in the clearing.

Harry listened attentively while keeping his eyes trained on the stag. To his abrupt amazement he realised he was crying. Forcing himself to stop crying he listened to Fleur. The girl sounded like Hermione – like she's swallowed the textbook. Harry reflected it must have something to do with this dark network thing – she'd learnt this information completely and most likely very rapidly.

What seemed like five minutes later but was in reality closer to half an hour the stag trotted away and Fleur got to her feet; steadfastly wiping snow off her clothes. She frowned as she realised most of her clothes were soaked through and her charges looked like bedraggled drowned rats. She sighed.

"You are soaked… Never mind." She reached into her pocket and brought out a glass jar. Unscrewing it she dropped a small stone on the floor.

"It's been nice seeing you all again," she said softly. "I hope to see you again when this is all over alive and well."

Harry nodded. "We do too."

Fleur smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Three, two, one –"

Suddenly getting it, they quickly grinned and touched the stone; the area around them quickly disappearing again like before.

"Keep you well," Fleur added to the still air, smiling bitterly before disapparating away.

"Where are now?" Ron demanded, looking around the forest.

"Easy, we're somewhere where there are unicorns," Draco said softly.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"Hermione's the only one left," Harry said, rolling his eyes. Ron looked stunned for a moment.

"More precisely we're back at Hogwarts," Hermione said, shrugging. The three boys turned to look at her confused. Hermione sighed.

"This is the forbidden forest," she said exasperatedly.

"Oh," Ron said. "Oh!" He whipped out his wand. Draco looked a little nervous.

"Scared again?" Harry quipped.

Draco frowned. "Me, scared Potter?" He asked sarcastically. "Hell yes! This place scares me, and it should scare you too!"

Harry laughed. "At least we're back."

"You've had me worried, you four. Not turning up for supper, not being around at school, no-one knew where you were before Professor Dumbledore told us that it was all right he knew where you were."

They turned to see Hagrid standing next to one of the giant trees.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry said softly.

Hagrid shook his head. "I don't think I'm happy with you getting messed up with the network, but Dumbledore assures me its necessary and I'd trust him with my life."

"So would everyone, I think," Ron said, nodding.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Follow me!" Hagrid grunted and turned away.

"Why are we doing this?" Draco asked suddenly. "We've done unicorns in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yeah, you have, I know that," Hagrid said; nodding. "That means I don't have to go over its habits and all that. We're just here to see them interact with each other."

Sharing a few puzzled looks and shrugs, they decided to follow Hagrid and keep close to the formidable but friendly half-giant.

Almost half an hour later, and they were exhausted after traipsing through a lot of the trees and over fallen debris and bushes. None of them had ever been so far into the forbidden forest, not even in their detentions in the first year.

"Shush," Hagrid said suddenly. "They're close, I can smell it."

Ron instinctively tried to sniff the air but couldn't smell anything apart from the normal stench of the forbidden forest.

"I can't smell anything," he declared.

Hermione looked a little troubled. "I can," she said softly, starting to step out into the clearing. Ron immediately tried to follow but Hagrid held him back.

"We're just here to watch," Hagrid said softly. "Let her do this."

"But it's dangerous!" Ron hissed.

Hagrid cast a searching look over Ron and smiled. "Thought you'd come to your senses eventually," he said finally. Ron gaped, then blushed, his face redder than his hair.

"Look!" Draco gasped.

The four males turned to see the moonlit clearing and Hermione stood softly in the centre, surrounded by four or five curious unicorns. Their hair was shimmering silver in the bright white light and they were sniffing at her curiously. It was a few long tense moments before one of them brushed her head with the side of his head and Hermione gasped slightly, smiling with tears in her eyes. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity but in reality were only a few minutes, looking almost like she belonged in the group of unicorns.

Then a loud sound heard and a dark something shot out of the air, slamming towards the group. Hermione let out an involuntary gasp and the unicorns reared. One of them reared back onto his feet and the something slammed into its horn, ricocheting away into the night with a squeal before returning. Three wands were lifted in unison to attack the something.

"Expelliarmus!"

Another squeal of pain was heard and a lot of neighing from the unicorns there was a lot of movement, and one frightened squeal and a thump and moments later the clearing was deserted apart from one figure lying on the ground.

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry bellowed in unison, picking up their robes and scrambling over a tree trunk to see if she was ok. Just as concernedly, Draco and Hagrid followed. Ron bent down over Hermione and she smiled up at him weakly, her robe gashed open savagely. Blood seemed to cover the ground but she laughed as she pushed herself up.

"It's mostly the blood of whatever that was," she explained, wincing. "Mostly."

"Are you all right?" Ron asked furiously.

"I'm fine," Hermione said candidly before fainting.

Ron let out a strangled sob before hoisting her up in his arms and looking determined he turned to Hagrid. "Which direction's school?"

Hagrid looked upset. "Th-that way," he sniffed. Ron nodded determinedly before turning and starting to run.

"Ron, wait for us!" Harry and Draco managed to bellow at exactly the same time, hitching up their robes again and pelting after the redhead.

Amazingly they made it through the forbidden forest with no further conflicts or episodes. Harry thought it might have had something to do with Hagrid, the half-giant was pelting through the undergrowth determined no more harm should come to her.

Ron made it to the end of the forbidden forest before collapsing exhausted on the ground.

"I can't make it," he said brokenly, clutching his side almost in tears. "Harry?"

Harry nodded and bent down, pulling Hermione from Ron's grasp. Draco shared a glance with Harry, with that glance agreeing to stay with Ron till he recovered. Harry looked softly at the unconscious girl in his arms – his best friend for crying out loud – and gritted his teeth, starting to run as fast as he could with the little energy he had left to reach the castle.

Almost surprisingly, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were already waiting in the main entrance; as soon as Harry crashed through the door holding Hermione Madam Pomfrey took over.

"I see it didn't go too well," Dumbledore said, his voice troubled. "I sensed some kind of movement in the forest. I'd hoped you weren't involved."

"Hermione –" Harry gasped. "With the unicorns, something came.. Black… Evil… It attacked and scared them. I think she got hurt by accident…" He clutched his side and his gaze flickered over to Hermione and Madam Pomfrey.

"It's only a small superficial wound," Madam Pomfrey called out softly. "A night's rest in the infirmary and she'll be as right as rain."

Both Harry and Professor Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief. Seconds later the door burst open.

"Hermione—how is she?" Ron asked gaspingly, breathing heavily and supporting himself on the doorway. Hagrid looked extremely troubled and Draco looked about ready to collapse.

"It wasn't your fault, Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore affirmed gently. "It was one of the their sabotages."

Hagrid still looked upset. "She'll be all right, right Professor?"

"She'll be fine!" Madam Pomfrey repeated, casting an appraising and calculating look over the four children. "I think they could all do with a night's rest in the infirmary."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Good idea."

Sensing the immediate protests, Dumbledore held up a hand.

"No arguments! Hagrid, help them, they're going to collapse," Dumbledore added. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and looked over to Hagrid.

"Can you help me with her?" She asked. Hagrid nodded gruffly.

"Of course," he said, nodding.

Ron, Harry and Draco staggered slowly after the infirmary nurse and Hagrid, tired out of their minds.

"I think…" Harry said slowly. "Today's one of those days which you wouldn't forget easily."

"Unless you had a memory charm inflicted on you," Ron grunted softly. Draco stopped in shock, slamming his hand into his forehead in astonishment.

"MEMORY CHARM!" He bellowed.

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron exclaimed in sync.

"What are you going on about?" Harry clarified.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "I think I may have just found the answer to something that has been plaguing me for quite a while."

_(Now onto Sirius and Remus… Two days previously…)_


	13. Natural assumptions

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**_ by Mizzy ( )_

**_Part XIII - Natural Assumptions (13.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

Sirius checked his watch, frowning as he realised that Mercury was well past the fifth house and that it was really time to get some food, maybe a drink. He'd only been chasing after Remus for the last week but it was almost as if the werewolf had disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Perhaps I'm not trying hard enough," he said bitterly, passing one hand through his unruly mess of dark black hair. Then he stopped and sighed. Twisting around he saw his trail of boot prints leading away through the snow. The falling snowflakes were already covering up his trail.

"Perhaps I never did," he added softly. The words echoed morosely through the air. Shaking his head, the animagi folded his arms and sighed again, his breath frosty on the winter air.

He'd tried at first at Azkaban. Everything seemed to be going quite well. Apart from a bit of a rumpus with some of the younger giants last week they'd adapted to their new task. Sirius smiled wanly, remembering Remus' quick tactics of employing the giants to their aid; he knew that once the war was over and the people realised that the giants had been saving them they'd have no choice but to accept them again.

Thinking of Remus again made his stomach tightened and he paused, dizzy. Perhaps the food was a good idea after all, he reflected. Bringing out his wand, he tapped the whippy length of eleven inches of beech containing one single hair against his leg before muttering a few words and disapparating.

He reappeared somewhere not twenty miles south of where he searched outside a friendly Wizarding pub. This was one of the only few Wizarding places in the world and now the fact of his innocence had been steadily proven the inhabitants more than warmed to him, especially considering his connections with Harry Potter. Sirius definitely didn't want to take any kind of advantage from being Harry's godfather, but quite often it was beyond his control.

Trying to shake the majority of the snow off his sodden clothes, he pushed the door of the pub open and strode over to the bar. The barkeep recognized him and smiled.

"Hullo Sirius. Usual, I presume?"

Sirius nodded, his cheeks rosy from the sudden impact of the warmth.

"Yes, thanks David," Sirius said; grinning. For the last three days he'd had his dinner at this pub and it had always been the same; chicken, potato, vegetables, gravy and a pint of some kind of alcoholic substance. Sirius wasn't exactly sure of what it was, except that it warmed him up and for just a few moments let him forget everything. That kind of feeling didn't have a price in the Wizarding world. As David brought over his dinner and drink, and Sirius paid him with a healthy tip, he reflected on that.

"Strange," he said out loud, "how our kind can be so against muggles but really we owe them a lot too."

"Isn't it just?"

Sirius blinked and looked upwards; relief flooding his face when he realised who had spoken.

"Fleur! Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur smiled warmly; tossing her silver hair back over her shoulder and looking pointedly at the empty space. Sirius got it rather quickly and nodded.

"No-one's with me," he said softly. Fleur nodded her thanks and dropped down in the seat opposite; balancing her plate of food and a pile of books in one arm as she sat down. Sirius raised his eyebrows and looked at the titles of the books. "The life and habits of the silver Himalayan/Hebridean wolves" and "Stags: Life and times."

She noticed his gaze and laughed; a laugh which held not much of trace of humour.

"Network business," she said almost regretfully. Sirius sighed and looked down; gripping his glass with his hand.

"So they're employing as young as you now?" He asked, his voice low. Fleur nodded.

"We need all the people we can get," she said, her voice still with the distinct French timbre to it.

Sirius studied her for a second before his gaze moving down to the books. "And they're employing even younger than you," he said softly, closing his eyes in almost disgust. Her eyes lifted up questioningly. "Prongs made a good stag. His son will too."

Fleur gasped quickly. "How did you-"

Sirius lifted up one hand to interrupt her. "Fleur, when you've been in the business shall we say as long as I have you get to know how to read the signs, you get to learn how to read the stars like the centaurs do… And those four are our only hope."

Fleur nodded, her eyes downcast. "It always seems so unfair," she said.

"It always is. That's how the other half play I'm afraid," Sirius said, leaning on his hands his eyes distant and food forgotten.

"Have you heard of the recent attacks?" Fleur asked softly, her food also forgotten.

Sirius shook his head dumbly.

"They're sabotaging all our efforts to keep everything on track so everything will end properly," Fleur said, with a shake of her silver head. "Wizards all over the world have been reporting attacks of these creatures but no-one's been able to get a good glance of them yet at all."

Sirius sighed. "I figured they'd try something like that… They don't want the circle to end, because the circle is exactly what gives them power and everything they want! They have no advantages if the circle broke. Unfortunately Harry's encounter with you-kn..." Sirius bit his lip. "With Mr. Riddle didn't completely finish the cycle like we'd hoped… It did go some considerable way to it, though, which is why they are considerably annoyed at my godson." He grinned rakishly. "I've never been more proud of him," he added; smiling softly.

"You must love Harry very much," Fleur said softly. Sirius nodded, his eyes going distant again. Fleur suspected he was finding it hard not to cry at the mention of Harry's name. Sirius sat there softly before casting his gaze back down to his dinner and without another word to the delicate part-Veela French girl he steadfastly concentrated on devouring his lunch. Fleur watched him silently for a second; noting the pain in his tightened features before returning her attention to her own meal and the books.

Out in the kitchens two thoughtful eyes grazed across the scene before turning away.

"He doesn't want to see me," Remus said dejectedly, leaning against the cupboard sighing. David, the barkeeper, frowned and poked him in the shoulder.

"No cousin of mine is acting like that," David Lupin said firmly. Remus frowned and glared. "If you notice I think the girl is an acquaintance and I bet she's involved in the Network too."

Remus frowned softly. "I… I…" He slumped his shoulders again.

"I have to go back out there," David said, jerking his head back towards the main area of the pub. "Think about it, ok?"

Remus stiffened and turned away. "Yeah…" He said gently. "But he doesn't want to see me."

"Are you putting a bet on that Moony?"

Remus gasped and whirled around abruptly to see Sirius lounging against the doorway. He stepped backwards reflexively.

"Sirius," Remus said tentatively. David looked at the two, noticing the sudden tension in the room and he coughed uncomfortably.

"I'll be leaving you to it," he said; moving backwards. As he caught up with Sirius at the door he leaned into the black-haired man. "You hurt my cousin and I will kill you," he hissed before moving away and letting the door slide shut.

"I… I didn't expect to see you here," Remus said almost fearfully.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You would have been expecting someone at least." He stared at Remus for a long second, noticing with dismay the ragged figure beneath the shabby robes. He rummaged in his robes pockets and withdrew a large flask. "The potion. Snape sent some up for you." Sirius held it up and cautiously Remus stepped forwards to retrieve it. Looking up to say thank you, Remus was shocked and surprised to see tears in Sirius' eyes. Remus took the flask and set it to the side before impulsively engulfing the taller man in a crushing hug. Sirius stayed in the embrace perhaps a moment too long… Or maybe not even long enough. He pulled back long enough to wipe his face on his sleeves.

"Why did you come Sirius?" Remus asked sharply.

Sirius blinked. "To give you the potion."

Remus walked away and leaned his forehead against the cool surface of the silver-metallic fridge David kept in his kitchen.

"That's not the only reason," Remus said closely, his eyes screwing up.

"I didn't say it was," Sirius said mildly.

"Anyone could have done it. Heck it could have even been transported to me by owl post," Remus said flatly; turning around and folding his arms. "Why did you come here?" He repeated.

"I had to see you again," Sirius' words came out in a rush. "The whole thing with the giants was all business, we had no time to talk and it was the kids who convinced me not to let something like this go from small petty arguments. But I know that if it wasn't for my stupid idea that Peter should be the secret-keeper, then James and Lily would.. would be alive, so I guess… I guess I came to apologise and ask if you could ever forgive me…" Sirius' gaze dropped to the floor and he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Remus crossing the floor and putting his thin arms around Sirius' lanky frame again.

"You daft coot," Remus whispered wonderingly. "If anything you should hate me I didn't believe that you hadn't done it…"

"It was a natural assumption," Sirius said glumly. "If I was in your place I would have believed I'd done it. And if –"

"Shut the hell up, Sirius."

The words slipped out and Sirius stopped in shock. Remus pulled back and held Sirius at arm's length, studying him carefully before smiling.

"We couldn't have done anything to stop what has happened. And we like hell can't change it. All we can do now is cherish the good times and remember them in a good way. And help sort out this whole sorry mess without feeling sorry for ourselves all the time!"

Sirius started to look ashamed.

"I –" Sirius started.

"—talk too much, yes I know," Remus finished. "We're both square, right?"

Sirius met Remus' eyes, shocked and befuddled. "I…" He smiled reluctantly. "Square," he agreed softly.

"Good," Remus noted before pulling the startled Sirius into a kiss. Sirius' eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he realised what was going on and closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss; memories of past moments like that flooding back in the simple, warm touch of his beloved and they both knew – all past discretions were forgiven, all broken barriers were mended, all old ties were immediately as strong as before if not stronger.

Remus pulled back eventually as the need for oxygen came quite urgent; a twinkle replacing his old saddened expression.

"I shut you up," Remus said with a slightly dazed expression.

"I'll give you shut up," Sirius returned; the only hint as to what he was going to do was betrayed by a slightly roguish expression as Sirius entangled his hands in his beloved's hair and yanked the other closer. Remus let out a startled: "Oomph!" as their lips met forcefully together. Nothing much was said in the next few minutes as the two melded together almost as if they'd never been apart.

"Ahem."

A slightly exaggerated cough from the doorway made the two men realise that they weren't exactly alone and they leapt apart almost as if they were electrocuted; blushing like hormonal teenage boys caught in the act by a teacher. Fleur was leaning against the doorpost looking highly amused.

"I just came to say goodbye…" she said softly; her lilting French accent filling the kitchen. Remus was flushing a brilliant crimson and Sirius looked entirely ruffled but still quite cool. "And to wish you well in your continued life together."

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Miss. Delacour."

Fleur frowned; the creases looking out of place on her normally smooth brow. "It's Fleur. I will see you again, I feel."

Sirius nodded. "I feel that too. Until then."

"Until then," Fleur said softly; bowing slightly and leaving with a roguish grin inhabiting her normally neutral features.

"Is she working for them then?" Remus asked, knowing the answer.

Sirius nodded, his heart heavy. "Yes," he admitted.

"She's young," Remus breathed.

"Not as young as the newest recruits," Sirius said, frowning. Remus nodded.

"If it's what needs to happen then I hope to the heavens that they haven't made the wrong choice for their champions," Remus said; then paused. "Ah. Whoops."

"What's that whoops for?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

Remus pulled a face. "I was supposed to owl Harding yesterday. Announce that we'd be dropping four surprises on him and Charlie Weasley tomorrow."

"Remus!" Sirius gasped, shocked.

"Better do it now, I suppose," Remus said; laughing as he moved to the doorway. "Coming?"

Sirius mumbled something and started to follow Remus. Remus frowned and just grabbed hold of Sirius' hand and pulled him out into the main pub. He caught David's glance and grinned.

"I see he did want to see you then," David said, winking. "You keep him well, Black, or I'll hunt you down and…"

"You'll kick my ass, yada, yada, yada," Sirius said dismissively.

"Thanks, cousin," Remus added. "We have to go owl someone now. Catch you later." Sirius felt Remus tug his hand sharply and grinned as they began to leave the pub. They were mostly at the door when David cottoned on to what was going on.

"Remus please tell me you've owled Harding already?"

Remus turned back and grinned impishly at his cousin. "I could but it would be a lie," he quipped softly before leaving the pub; leaving David sighing in acceptance.

"This is nice," Sirius commented.

There was no need for Remus to ask what exactly was nice as it was fairly obvious. The two had traipsed back from the owlery slowly, hand in hand without either of them realising it. Remus suddenly stopped in the middle of the snowy path and Sirius slowed next to him concern evident in his deep brown eyes.

"Wha—" Sirius started, but Remus placed two of his fingers on Sirius' lips. Sirius stared at him, mystified.

"Do you think –" Remus looked almost shy. "Do you think that things between us can ever go back to the way they were?"

Sirius stood there softly, resembling a snowman more and more every passing moment as he was covered in snowflakes. "No," he whispered softly.

"Oh," Remus said, his voice catching on the simple word.

"Too much has happened, too many things have changed," Sirius said bluntly before pausing. He could see the hurt in Remus' eyes and didn't like it one bit. "But I think we could be stronger than before."

Remus blinked and thought over those words and it took a while for it to sink in properly.

"I thought—" Remus started.

"What?" Sirius looked almost amused. "You thought I'd stop loving you just because a few things happened that we didn't plan? Get this right, Mr. Lupin, that when I said I would love you forever, I meant it. I do. I love you. Deal."

Remus looked completely startled. "I love you too. I'd love you less as Mr. Frosty."

Sirius looked completely bemused until he realised what Remus meant.

"We'd better get inside somewhere," Sirius said softly. "But before you go.. I want to ask you something."

"What?" Remus asked; not asking what kind of question it would be rather immediately trusting his beloved.

"When the summer holidays begin I'll be returning to Hogwarts to pick up Harry. I'd like it if you came and lived with us, and I know he would too. He thinks very highly of you," Sirius said rapidly, chewing on his bottom lip self-consciously. He was answered seconds later when Remus leapt at him, knocking them both over in the snow while Remus kissed Sirius thoroughly.

"Is that a yes?" Sirius asked cheekily, smiling up at his lover.

Remus cocked his head to one side. "I think –" he kissed Sirius softly –"that" – another kiss- "the answer" – another kiss – "is yes."

Sirius whooped and then frowned.

"What?" Remus asked; worried he'd said something wrong.

"I'm all soggy and wet," Sirius said, frowning. Remus quickly leapt to his feet and dragged the other man up with him.

"Let's get back to where I'm staying," Remus said quickly. "Before we stay out here too long and I get an abominable snowman as a boyfriend."

They were back at where Remus had been staying for the last few days; in a cosy small apartment half a block away from David's. They were both now dry, warm and dressed in clean albeit shabby robes and were snuggled up together on the sofa. Both of them were smiling like cats the got the cream. Maybe it was from just being together. Or perhaps it was from the way Sirius had complained that he there was only enough water for one shower and they both needed one. Maybe it was from the way they'd gotten ahem around that problem.

Whatever the reason they were both in a very good mood.

"I missed this," Sirius admitted frankly.

Remus raised an eyebrow and looked across at their drying robes over in the corner.

"What the this where we are together, or the this where our madcap adventures leave us in a horrible tangle?" Remus asked slowly.

Sirius laughed before leaning over and moving his hand downwards. Remus didn't have to look where it was going, the sharp pain in his backside immediately telling him that Sirius had pinched him and exactly where he'd pinched him.

"Don't do that," Remus advised languidly. "Unless you have enough energy for another go."

"Might," Sirius said teasingly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You're not the one who's going to be sore for days," he complained.

Sirius grinned evilly. "You weren't complaining before."

Remus rolled his eyes to the ceiling again. "I suppose I wasn't. So you really, really want me to come and live with you and Harry? Are you sure he won't mind?"

Sirius leant backwards; head resting against the pine headboard. "I'm sure. You know, you're almost as bad as Harry."

Remus laughed lightly. "Guess it's been a dream for both of us." At Sirius' questioning gaze he explained it further. "I guess, in both mine and Harry's case, when you're around.. Everything seems like it's going to be all right."

Sirius looked surprised. Remus smiled at his lover's expression before resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired," Remus said quietly. Sirius laughed.

"Well go to sleep," he reasoned softly. Remus nodded and pulled up the covers, covering up both of them as he wrapped his arms around Sirius gingerly – as if he were afraid the other would leave if he didn't hold on. Remus waved his wand sleepily at the light and it went off. He put his wand back on the bedside table and snuggled closer to Sirius; closing his eyes and surrendering himself to the familiar warmth and smells.

"I'm not going to disappear in the morning," Sirius whispered roughly to Remus, breathing in the other's scent. "I love you."

Sirius was almost afraid that Remus hadn't heard him as it appeared the other was in a light sleep. He sighed and snuggled down next to the man he loved, tightening his arms around the other's waist. He was astonished to hear the mumbled: "I love you too, Sirius" from his partner and it was with a smile on his face that he finally surrendered to the first dreamless sleep he'd had in years.

Remus awoke with a start, breathing heavily. He'd dreamt that Sirius had come back to him, and everything was forgiven, and then he'd disappeared. Turning around, he blinked furiously trying to get his normal vision back. As soon as he could see properly he started. The other side of the bed was completely empty. Remus felt something inside slam into his chest and everything seemed to go grey. It was all a dream… Sirius hadn't been here at all…

His line of thought was cut short when the door banged open and someone walked through; covered in a heavy coat and snow. Remus blinked fuzzily and watched in shock as Sirius heaved off the coat and shut the door. The memories of the night before hit Remus and he smiled lopsidedly as Sirius dropped a bag on the table.

"Thought you'd like some breakfast in bed," Sirius said softly, picking up the beg and climbing back under the covers.

"Hey, you're cold!" Remus complained instinctively as Sirius' skin touched his own.

"I've just been out in the bloomin' snow, what do you expect?" Sirius said grouchily. "We got coffee, we got doughnuts. What do you want first?"

"Coffee and doughnuts for breakfast?" Remus shook his head in mirth; pushing one hand through his hair while using the other to rub the grunge out of his eyes.

Sirius stuck his tongue out and opened the bag. "Suit yourself, I'll just have yours as well as mine," he said; smiling as Remus snatched the bag off him.

"I didn't say I wouldn't eat it," Remus said defensively, narrowing his eyes as Sirius laughed at him. Remus rolled his eyes and picked up the sugary sweet doughnut, depositing his coffee on the table before passing the bag back to Sirius. Sirius pulled out his own breakfast and nibbled on the doughnut; making sure he didn't spill coffee all over the floor.

"That's one thing I'll say about the Americans," Remus commented, polishing off his doughnut and sipping on the hot coffee. "They do know how to make good food."

Sirius nodded; gulping his coffee down regardless of the fact that it was still steaming hot.

"I—"

No-one discovered what Remus was about to say as there was a lot of noise from outside.

"I'll go and see what the fuss is about," Sirius said grudgingly. He slipped out of the bed and padded out of the room. Remus quickly slid out of bed and put on his robe which turned out to be a good thing. Sirius rushed back in moments later.

"There's another attack…" he breathed. "At the pub. No-one's seen what's attacking either."

Remus grabbed his wand and pelt out of the door, Sirius following moments later. A full twenty seconds later almost all of the wizarding population of the village had gathered outside the pub. The entire building was on fire.

"DAVID!" Remus yelled; pushing to the front of the crowd. "David?"

"He's ok." Remus recognized one of the chefs from the pub and he turned on him. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here," David said; staggering forwards. Remus breathed out in relief, hugging his cousin abruptly.

"I… I thought you…" Remus started.

"It's all right," David affirmed. Sirius rushed up too and David nodding his greeting. "Not every thing is all right," he added. "The pub isn't… And that isn't."

At David's words, almost all of them gathered looked up in the air.

Hanging above the smoking remains of the building, its colours standing out darkly in the sky was the morbid symbol that all wizards feared.

The Dark Mark.


	14. The Biggest Dreamer

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**_ by Mizzy ( )_

**_Part XIV - The Biggest Dreamer (14.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans. No money has exchanged hands during its production.

_

* * *

_

_"Remy, what do you think we'll be like when we… you know…"_

_Remus arched a lazy eyebrow; stretching his hands behind his head as he looked across at his best friends._

_"Grow up?" Sirius prompted from James' right hand-side._

_"I'll probably have been killed by the Unit for Dangerous Magical Creatures," Remus remarked morosely. He was still tired from last night; the last of his three-day stint as a werewolf had come and gone leaving him scarred and tired and breathless for most of the time._

_"Hey," Sirius warned. James scrambled upright; hands covered in green stains from the grass._

_"What he said," James warned softly; blue eyes narrowing. "Remus Lupin, don't you ever think like that. When we're wrinkly and old, we'll still all be together. All of us. Marauders forever, eh?"_

_"Marauders forever," Sirius echoed. Remus fidgeted for a moment before gently smiling as James squeezed his shoulder._

_"Marauders forever."_

_Grinning satisfaction, James returned to lying on the ground and Remus returned his gaze upwards to the sky; its deep blue colour echoing the blue in James' eyes… Clear and unembellished apart from the dark spot swirling in the middle; a black hole of nothingness that descended into oblivion, that grew larger and larger until it was like a skull; a large skull that could swallow him whole and destroy them all until there was nothing left at all…_

_

* * *

_

"Remus?"

Blinking violently, Remus got shaken back into awareness by a sharp jab in his side. His vision coming back into focus, he looked at Sirius; his eyes wide with shock.

"It's really the Dark Mark, isn't it," Remus said; his gaze flitting back to the morbid mark scarring the sky.

Sirius nodded slowly. "I'm sorry."

Remus shook himself physically; his brain fogged up. The sight had triggered memories in him; painful memories that were perfect, bittersweet and mournful all at the same time. The sight that made him want to cry, scream, laugh and die all at once. The sight that made his mouth turn to ashes and his legs to jelly. The surroundings started to swirl around and Remus felt strong arms encircle his waist; Sirius was supporting him. David was holding his elbows too; whispering something. Remus saw his mouth moving; felt the air rush on his face. Words were obviously spilling out but he couldn't understand any of them. His gaze was transfixed on the horror hanging in the sky. That was what was hanging above Lily and James' house when he… When they…

The memory brought back too many strong memories and too many strong physical reactions. Breaking away from the two, he retched violently; spilling out the remnants of his breakfast onto snow-covered ground. Feeling weakened and dizzy, he wiped at his mouth and pushed away the offered water. He'd been part of the Auror team that had seen the debris at Godric's Hollow; that had seen the twisted and mangled corpses of his best friends. He'd immediately blamed Sirius and more than that; blamed himself for ever trusting Sirius and – worst of all – for still loving him when he wanted to kill him.

That had all been a cruel lie too.

"Remus?" Sirius was at his side again. He'd been innocent and Remus had let his distrust colour his view on things. He hadn't trusted the one person he should have done. Remus felt warm arms encircle him; breath warm on his neck; hands mussed in his silvery-brown hair. "It's going to be fine," Sirius soothed gently.

"How?" Remus asked; his question muffled into Sirius' shoulder.

"Because it has to be," Sirius replied frankly; his hold on his lover tight. "Because, because, because."

"James used to use that reason a lot."

Remus felt Sirius smile into his hair rather than see it. "I remember," Sirius replied gently.

"He wouldn't have wanted me to react like this, but I can't…" Remus struggled to get the words out. Hot tears burned at his eyes; threatening to burn him from inside out and leave him a hollow shell again like he was for years after James and Lily… his throat burned too and he couldn't get the words out.

"Just cry, Moony," Sirius said softly; his tone gentle but commanding. "James wouldn't have wanted you to suffer in silence like this and I…" A small choking sound from Sirius jerked Remus back into reality again. Sirius was having the same problems as well… "I… Dammit…"

Words were no longer needed. For the next half an hour they just stood there and cried. Cried for the loss of everything they ever knew and perhaps for the start of something new that promised to be just as uncertain as the times before had been; but this time they had each other and this time, this time that might just be enough.

David sank into the armchair opposite them; forehead creased and drenched in sweat; dirt encrusting his clothes. Sirius was about to open his mouth to comment on the state of Remus' fatigued cousin but was stopped by a sharp elbow in his gut. Letting out a startled "oomph" Sirius stared at Remus flatly.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Sirius protested; his face a picture of innocence.

"No, you were going to say _something_," Remus teased back; equally as tired as his cousin. They'd spent the rest of the day clearing away the debris and rescuing various personal items from the fire and everyone was knackered. A twittering at the window drew their attention and distracted Sirius from making any more of his 'comments'. David jumped; grey eyes widening in recognition. Running to the window, he threw it open and a large, fluffy looking eagle owl landed on the edge of the bed to Sirius' amusement.

"Spirit!" Ruffling the owls' head affectionately, David unhooked the roll of paper from under his owl's feet. "I forgot I'd sent him out to get the paper," he explained softly at Remus' questioning glance. Stroking Spirit's head gently he nuzzled the owl. "Spirit, go the Towns' owlery. Stefan will look after you there, ok?"

Spirit made a little 'who-whooo' sound and took off; navigating out the narrow window with ease. Sadly, David closed the window and remained standing there; staring out into the night.

"It's the night before the night before the full moon," David commented softly; resting his head on his arms as he gazed out of the window. Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance and Remus slipped off the bed; giving his cousin a warm hug.

"C'mon, Davy-boy, cheer up," Remus said softly; squeezing David's shoulder. David smiled whimsically and turned round; leaning his head on his cousin's shoulder.

"I'll try," David promised softly.

"And in no time the pub will be back to normal, and you'll be able to continue serving those really tacky dinners," Sirius added; from his position lounging on the bed. Remus disentangled himself from the cousin, strode over and hit Sirius around the head with a pillow.

"On that note, I think I'll take my leave," David said; laughing in mirth as Sirius started to retaliate with another pillow which burst – white feathers filling the room – and Remus yelled goodbye to his cousin through a mouthful of the soft, downy feathers.

Moments later, after the quick pillow fight had turned into a little groping match with a couple of snatched kisses, they lay on the bed; Remus' silvery-brown hair spilling over Sirius' chest.

"Well, I'm screwed," Remus reflected thoughtfully; stifling a sudden snigger from underneath him by jabbing Sirius in the side sharply with his elbow. "My potion for the full moon was in the pub."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Indeed."

At the cryptic response, Remus twisted; propping himself up on one elbow and fixing his lover with a steely gaze. "And, pray tell, what does _indeed _mean?"

"Indeed means I'm not so dumb, I moved it across here yesterday," Sirius said softly. "Good thing I did and all…"

Remus smiled reflectively. "What would I do without you?"

"Die," Sirius responded instantly. "Wither away into nothing, be desolate, pine away for me for all of your years…" The suggestions trailed off with a snigger and Remus grinned.

"You always were a dumbass," Remus responded sleepily; his eyes sliding shut of their own accord. Sirius grunted in reply; shuffling so that Remus was lying against him again.

"So were you," Sirius protested; no real force behind his words.

Remus laughed; a muffled sound. "You know, I'm glad it was my pillow that burst in that fight," he said suddenly. "Because now I get to use you as a pillow!"

Sirius stared at Remus. "Ha, ha," he responded finally; his voice filled with dry humour. "You know I'd rather –"

But what Sirius would rather, no-one apart from him ever knew. His voice trailed off as he realised Remus had fallen asleep, and it wasn't long before Sirius joined his lover in the realm of dreams where all our myriad worlds lie whole in that from which they proceeded, where time meant nothing and nothing meant everything and where they would be together but apart all at the same moment for eternity.

* * *

"Don't be so bloody naïve, Riddle."

Nervously, the boy twisted his arms; his hollow gaze lurching up to see the smirking glance of Lucius Malfoy. He'd asked to be a different cell to them all, pleaded, begged with the judges, screamed; really, tried everything he possibly could have. The truth was, Azkaban was getting fuller every day, and the space was getting cramped.

"I -"

A stunning blow smacked him against the wall and stars danced across the horizon. His vision swimming, Tom looked up to see the blurred images of the fallen Deatheaters who had been with him during his redemption.

"You what?" The voice was cold, lower pitched. Crabbe? Goyle? Tom couldn't tell.

Another blow, this time to his ribs, leaving him gasping against the wall.

"It's in Pettigrew, it's not right. It's.. evil, it'll take over everything!"

That was all Tom managed to blurt out before blow after blow reigned down; on his stomach, between his legs, against his ribs, on his face.

"Oh dear boy, you do have it all wrong." Through the haze of the pain and humiliation, Tom strained to hear the thin reedy voice. Flicking one eye open, Tom tried to glare.

"You took away my _life_," Tom ground out; stars dancing across his blurred vision.

"Quite," Peter, whatever it was, admitted candidly. "You were a nothing to me, half-blood." A foot lashed out, catching Tom in his stomach; winding him. "And soon we will have our leader, and he shall be great. He will be victorious. He will reign the world by my side and we will paint the sky red with the blood of our victims!"

Tom felt the burning. Lifting up his gaze again, he slammed a burning gaze at Peter.

Peter's face twisted into a smirk; the corner of his mouth twisting. "You know, I don't really like that glare of yours." He jerked suddenly, pointing at Avery Nott with the silver, gleaming hand. The deadly destructive power. "Bring him to me."

Avery grunted, nodded, and leant forwards. Easily lifting up the battered and bruised figure of Tom Riddle, Avery lifted him close to Peter. Peter's arm jerked upwards; led by the silver hand. The fingers clicked once, then spread out; pointing at Tom's eyes. Tom barely had time to process in his mind what was going on as two of the clawed fingers dug into his eye sockets. Tom's scream as Peter removed his eyes with the metal claw was heard all down the corridor, but none came to his rescue, and Tom slumped in Avery's grasp as he passed out from the pain.

Peter snorted; reaching out to grab Tom - crushing the bones in Tom's forearm as he grabbed the unconscious man and flung him against the wall. He looked up at the slightly wary faces looking at him.

"You know what I hate? People who are too blind to see what's going on in front of their noses," Peter said lightly; his metal hand squeezing shut of its own accord. No-one said anything as blood and an indefinable white substance squeezing out from the hand, and no-one moved at all. All eyes were fixed on the eerie sight of the small wiry rat-faced man, who was so much more than he appeared.

* * *

Remus was awoken by the sound of a crash. One eye snapping open, he felt the familiar dizziness of the Werewolf Suppressing potion working and he took a deep breath to ignore the dizzying pain. Levering himself up, Remus blinked sleepily as he saw Sirius leaning against the door; his face pale and brow furrowed.

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up from the piece of parchment he was holding onto. The lanky mean looked like he was about to throw up. Ignoring the twisting feeling in his gut, pounding into his stomach and making him feel like his insides were on fire, Remus slipped out of the bed to join his lover by the door. He placed one hand on Sirius' shoulder and stared at Sirius ashen and drawn face; silvery eyes laced with concern.

"What is it?"

Sirius lowered the parchment; his eyes darkened and his face clouded. His legs seemed to just crumble beneath him and Remus held Sirius as they collapsed against the door; landing in a jumbled heap against the door.

"It's a letter from Dumbledore," Sirius whispered; staring off into space. Remus squeezed Sirius' hand.

"What does… I mean…" Remus trailed off.

"He started with saying he wants us to not worry, and to concentrate on finding out about the beasts and the Dark Mark occurrences…" Sirius trembled slightly; dark eyes dull and unfocussed.

A stab of worry hit Remus; twisting in his belly, leaving him breathless and winded. "Not to worry about what?"

Sirius looked up at Remus; eyes sunken deep into his face and for a moment Sirius was that tired, broken person he'd been when he'd first escaped from Azkaban. "It's Harry. He's broken up with Draco, and…"

The words Sirius had said shocked Remus, but it was the unspoken words hanging in the air that made his head pound; made him feel light-headed and dizzy. Harry and Draco breaking up, that was a shock, there had to be a reason, and the reason - from Sirius' expression - couldn't be a good one.

"The Ministry of Magic arrested Harry yesterday, for using the _Cruciatus _curse on you-know-who," Sirius said dully. "He's being moved to Azkaban this afternoon."

Remus stared at Sirius; hoping he'd heard that wrong. Hoping with every ounce, every fibre of his being, that he'd heard it wrong. "Oh gods…" was all he could manage; pulling Sirius to him. Sirius collapsed against him, shaking and trembling. "I guess all we can be glad for at this point is that the Dementors are away from Azkaban… And Harry's a fighter, and so are his friends. They won't give up on him."

Sirius nodded dumbly. "No Dementors… But there… There's the…" Sirius seemed unable to come up with the right words.

"All the deatheaters that he defeated," Remus finished. A thought struck Remus. Grey eyes widened in sudden astonishment. "You don't think…"

"That this was a set up? That they pretended to be defeated so they could destroy Harry?" Sirius' eyes were wild. "Voldemort, yes, he was defeated that day, but the being that corrupted him... _That's _still out there, and in Pettigrew, and… Harry's there right with him…"

"I thought Pete-- Pettigrew escaped," Remus said; his voice troubled. Sirius smiled thinly; no amount of humour in that smile.

"They caught him a week ago, apparantly," Sirius said; his voice dry and cracked. "How can he ask me not to worry, huh? The thought of Harry being safe, that's all that saved me during Azkaban, and now… Now it's all useless!"

Remus couldn't say anything. He just leant forwards, and wrapped his arms around Sirius, and just like yesterday but with their positions reversed, Sirius broke down and cried.

They were disturbed more than an hour later. Sirius had fallen asleep in Remus' lap; propped as they were against the door. The parchment containing Dumbledore's letter was crumpled in Sirius' grasps, and Sirius was awoken abruptly by the banging on the door.

Brain kicking into action, Sirius slowly got to his feet and helped Remus up. The werewolf was shaken by the news, and weakened by the trauma from the potion, and could barely stand up. This seemed to distract Sirius a little, as he focussed on keeping Remus upright and stationary. The door flew open as soon as Sirius unlocked it, and Sirius stared as David ran in; covered in snow. The brunet shook himself; snow dampening the carpet beneath them, but no-one was paying any attention to it.

David waved a newspaper in Sirius' face after casting a concerned glance at his cousin. "This came this morning."

Sirius stared at the newspaper; blankly reading the headline. _"The Boy Who Screwed Up._"

"I know," Sirius said blankly; clutching onto the piece of parchment in his hand harder.

David shook his head in anger. "This isn't right! This just doesn't seem right! It can't be… I mean, Harry Potter? Even if he _did _use an unforgivable curse, I doubt it worked properly and it was for the greater good. Stupid fricking ministry!"

"You're right," Remus said slowly; weakly. "It doesn't sound right. My instincts are trying to tell me that --" Remus coughed violently; shaking his already weakened body. David and Sirius helped him backwards, and the werewolf dropped onto the bed; grey eyes clouded over in pain and confusion. "That it's some kind of plan… But…"

"But it's exactly what those half-cocked morons at the ministry would do!" Sirius slammed his fist into the table. The table cracked, and splintered, but Sirius ignored the burning pain that lanced across his fingers and the blood which slid from his hand onto the sheets. He spat out a couple more of adjectives describing the Ministry which made even David blush slightly. He'd heard worse than that in his time at the pub from drunks, but the venom in Sirius' tone made the words seem all that much venomous.

"Some kind of plan," Remus whispered. "Siri, you said Harry and Draco had broken up. Was this before or after he was arrested?"

Sirius frowned; opening the crumpled the parchment and staring at it. "It doesn't say."

"Right." His hand squeezing Sirius' shoulder painfully as another tremor shook his body, Remus looked at his cousin, then at Sirius. "This is what we'll do. Sirius, David, I'm going to have to rely on you two to go out, investigate the Dark Mark, investigate the creatures." Remus held up one hand to cut off Sirius' suddenly strangled exclamation. "Sirius, as much as I'd like to, love, I can't come out with you."

David nodded. "I wouldn't let you even if you tried," Remus' cousin said firmly.

Sirius sighed eventually. "Me either." He reached over and squeezed Remus' other hand gently.

Remus smiled grimly. "David, can I borrow Spirit for today?" David looked at Remus curiously.

"Of course," David agreed gently; running one hand through his short brown hair and watching his cousin attentively.

"Siri, I'm going to write to Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, anyone and everyone. I'll try and find out what's been going on, when the break-up happened, anything strange and unusual they've found out." Remus coughed again; his body wracked from the pain. "Oh, and I'll see what I can find out about Azkaban, how Harry is, what's being done to get him out of there, et cetera, et cetera…"

Sirius stared at Remus wordlessly; communicating his appreciation for Remus' thorough trains of thought and his dedication. He leaned into the werewolf; pressing a kiss into Remus' mass of brown and silver hair.

"Don't exert yourself too much," Sirius whispered. David turned delicately away as Sirius embraced Remus; pressing a few butterfly kisses against Remus' mouth and cheek.

Remus smiled weakly. "You go kick some demon butt, Siri, and bring me back a leg," he said firmly. Sirius laughed; pushing himself up and slipping on his coat. David opened the door; turning back to regard Remus and Sirius softly.

"We'll get this sorted out," Remus said firmly.

"I hope so," Sirius replied before turning and sweeping out of the room; followed by David. Remus watched the door for a few moments after they'd left, his thoughts following the same track. _I hope so too.

* * *

_

_"Reeeeeeemus!"_

_A shriek, it sounded like a young boy… Harry! Picking himself up, Remus ran and ran in the direction of the sound._

_"Please, Remus, someone, anyone!"_

_Thundering into a clearing, Remus noticed the young boy stood up on a tree trunk; a black cloaked figure standing near him. Harry was scared; wide-eyed, only five year old but black hair scruffy and lightning scar pronounced in the glow of the moonlight_

_At the sound of Remus thundering into the clearing, the black figure turned around. Seeing Remus, it hissed and slid off into the undergrowth of the twisted forest surrounding them._

_"Uncle Remus!"_ _Remus turned at the voice; winced as the boy rammed into him, hugging him, chubby arms encircling his neck. Remus knelt down, smiling at Harry, his nephew. The green-eyes boy smiled up at him, arms still around his neck. Suddenly, the arms tightened, the green-eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and Remus couldn't breathe. He struggled, but somehow Harry was strong. Too strong. As he slammed to the ground, his breathing ragged, his vision swimming, Harry shimmered in front of him; turning into the wretched form of Peter Pettigrew; holding him aloft with a silver hand and laughing…_

"Remus! Wake up!"

Startled, Remus shot upwards; eyes wide and drenched in sweat. He was twisted in the sheets, a smudge of ink across his cheek and snow blowing in from the opened window. Blinking rapidly, Remus looked up as Sirius closed the open window and immediately rejoined him on the bed.

"We were just passing and I heard you scream," Sirius whispered; pressing one hand desperately to Remus' forehead, stroking the werewolf's hair possessively.

Remus blinked blurredly. "I… Did you find anything?"

Sirius shrugged. "A couple of possible leads. The storm's picked up, it's too bad to do anything, you can barely see out there."

Remus sighed in disappointment. "I… I sent Spirit off a few hours ago with the letters.. But if the storm's this bad…" Grey eyes lurched up to see the hail pounding against the window rhythmically. "We won't get a very quick reply." His head dropped slightly, until it was forced up; two fingers pressed into his chin firmly. Sirius was staring at him; dark eyes smouldering.

"You've done more than enough," Sirius said tightly; his expression pained. He lifted up a flask to Remus' mouth and Remus swallowed some of the burning liquid gratefully. The potion might taste disgusting, but it saved him from being destructive. "David said I could stay over with him tonight if you want to be alone…"

Sirius blinked abruptly as Remus grabbed his leg; firm fingers enclosing him tightly. "I need you tonight, Sirius." Sirius nodded gently. A wave of pain racked Remus' body, and the change began slowly; hair grew longer, teeth extended, eyes widening. Sirius didn't break eye contact the entire time. Soon, a weak and tired silver wolf lay entangled in the blankets; grey eyes sliding shut as it fell asleep. A small smile graced Sirius' lips as he gently changed into his namesake; Padfoot. Jumping up onto the bed, he curled himself into a ball, and they slept an undisturbed, dreamless sleep as wolf and dog.


	15. Who I Am

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**

**_Part XV - Who I Am (15.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans.

**Author's Notes**: Thank you for all the reviews so far ;)

When Remus awoke that morning, entangled in a mess of sweaty limbs and covered in damp sheets, he was momentarily disconcerted. The dreams had been getting more and more frequent recently, and last night's uninterrupted sleep did nothing to dispel the vivid images and the heady sensations of the previous dreams.

Extricating himself out from the tangled mess, Remus slipped out of the bed; heading over to the window. His thin, bony feet made hardly a sound on the floor, but what sound was made must have alerted Sirius. Within seconds, Remus felt Sirius' body, pressed against his back. He leant into the reassuring warmth.

_Never leave me._

Sirius seemed to hear the unspoken thought as he squeezed Remus' shoulder.

"You're worried."

Sirius nodded at Remus' quiet statement, finding himself unable to speak.

"You want to go see Harry, see if he's okay?"

Again, a nod. Remus felt rather than saw Sirius' gesture. He glanced through the window, seeing the shock of black in the reflection behind him.

"Then we'll go. I'm sure David and Fleur can deal with the investigations into the… attackers… for a few days without us."

Sirius rested his head against Remus' cheek.

"They'll never let us in to see him, Remus… You know the regulations as well as I do. No visitors unless they're blood related."

"They will," Remus said, his voice guarded.

_"Uncle Remus!"_ _Remus turned at the voice; winced as the boy rammed into him, hugging him, chubby arms encircling his neck. Remus knelt down, smiling at Harry, his nephew. _

"It's not a problem."

Sirius was about to say something when he felt Remus tense up in his embrace.

"Remus, you know you can tell me anything, you have to know that. Not talking is what got us into that mess in the first place."

"I know."

Even Remus didn't know what part of Sirius' statement he was agreeing to. Sirius took a step back, dark eyes sweeping over his lover. Remus suddenly looked so alone, his eyes reflected in the window looked so empty, his poise so suddenly limp and weary.

Sirius once again felt that chill in his gut which he felt all those years ago, and that singular thought again… That he really didn't know Remus at all.

_"What are you going to do about it, werewolf?"_

_The wizard, brutal, large, scruffy blond hair and a cold sneer, standing above him. Dominating. Controlling._

_"You have to --"_

_"What? Let you live?"_

_A gun was lifted up, a glint of silver shining through the cold tunnel of fear._

_"Tell them the truth."_

"Remus?"

Lurching up, Remus blinked violently. The whole place was moving, and Sirius had his hand on his shoulder.

"You fell asleep, we're almost at the right station," Sirius said softly, his voice neutral.

Remus nodded slowly. "I'm sorry."

Sirius smiled thinly. "Don't be. You know, I --"

"You…" Remus trailed off, arching one eyebrow in confusion.

"Never mind," Sirius muttered.

"No, what were you going to say?"

Sirius smiled warmly. "I was just thinking about how little --"

"--you know me at all."

Sirius blinked, and stared incredulously at Remus who was just staring out the window of the train they were in.

"I think," Remus said softly, "if you can learn to forgive, I think you know enough about me. Besides, we're starting to finish off each other's sentences. That's always a good sign."

Sirius nodded and swallowed hard. "What kind of thing would I have to forgive?"

"Everything."

Sirius' expression was guarded for a second, then he laid a hand on Remus' cheek. His eyes were darker than usual, a maelstrom of deep confusion, love and need. "Then whatever it is, I forgive you. I can't lose you again." His last word was hitched, his tone low and desperate. "I need you too much."

_Never hate me._

Remus nodded, not trusting his voice to say something, and he returned to look through the window; lost in thoughts and memories and broken feelings.

It was close on eight hours later when they pulled up at the final station. They'd switched three trains along the way. Remus had suggested that they should have apparated to their final destination so they could take the boat to Azkaban, but Sirius had refused. Remus was too weak to make the full journey.

They'd spent the last two stretches looking through some databases and books, searching for details on the mysterious creatures but they didn't find anything.

Holding Remus' arm, Sirius supported the weak brunet as they stumbled onto the platform with their books and one bag of jumbled belongings. Sirius remembered this place, all too well. You couldn't apparate to Azkaban, they brought you here. To the end of the world.

Sirius was glad Remus was there. If he didn't have his love to think of, he was sure, too damn sure, that he wouldn't have made it this far. He could see the dull grey building off in the distance, in the haze of the waters and felt sick. Too many dark, bad memories choked up inside him. Although he was returning as a free man, the memories of his incarceration were fresh. Raw.

They checked in at the office with an old man in shabby green robes, and were led to a boat by a younger man who recognised Sirius and let them through without any further questioning.

As they sat in the boat, huddled together, Sirius felt Remus' hand on his waist; firm, encircling, warm.

"Are you all right?"

Trust Remus to be concerned with him when he himself was still weary and worn out.

Sirius glanced at Remus, the trusting silver eyes locked on his own.

_Never lie to me_.

"I'm fine."

Remus frowned at him, disbelieving. Sirius pulled a small face, brought his knees up to his body and rested his head against them.

"I'm not fine at all."

"No small wonder," Remus whispered. "I… I'm sorry I couldn't trust you when they… I was just so angry…"

"Hey, I don't blame you at all," Sirius protested. "I didn't trust you either, and I should have done. It was a pretty distrusting time for everyone."

His words were reassuring, but his poise and expression told a different story. He was pale, shivering, becoming more and more the withdrawn person he was after Azkaban.

"Come on," Remus whispered soothingly. "It's nothing like it used to be. There are no Dementors. Harry won't have to suffer like you did for the few days he's mistakenly in there for."

"Look, you're not his godfather, you're not so worried about him, but I am. I promised James I'd look after him as my own and look how useless I am," Sirius snapped. The boat lurched a little, and he grabbed onto the side. His expression softened quickly at Remus' hurt expression. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know." Remus shuffled, folded his arms and looked at Sirius. "I know exactly how you feel."

The moment was broken by the young man coughing delicately and informing them that they'd arrived. Silently climbing out of the boat, Remus squeezed Sirius' arm reassuringly as they were led into the formidable dark building.

There was a smaller door next to a larger door , and they entered through the smaller one. The larger one had been put there with instruction by Remus. When the two had gone off to recruit the giants, Sirius hadn't been able to find the strength to return to Azkaban, so Remus knew more what to expect.

The inside room was high, and a dull grey. All the life seemed to have been sapped out of the room, more than likely an after-effect of the Dementors' presence. The presence of the embodiment of fear is not forgotten easily by anyone.

The young man leading them indicated that they should go up to the main desk, where a short, wiry old man was sat, before informing them that he'd wait from them outside. Sirius and Remus watched the youngster literally run out of the room. Sirius didn't blame him. If he had the option he would be the one running.

"Hello, we're here to visit Harry Potter."

The short, wiry man coughed and blinked at Remus over the rims of his large glasses.

"Only a blood relation to the criminal can visit," the man drawled, the words obviously practiced and routine. He shuffled under the desk, and brought out a folder, the name "Potter, Harry" stencilled onto the top. Flicking open the folder, he pulled out a piece of parchment. "If you would prick your finger and put some blood on the parchment for me, it will turn blue if you and your guest are allowed to visit the criminal."

Sirius frowned. The word _criminal _used on Harry like that made it all feel so terrible. His thoughts weren't allowed to wander for very long, as Remus pricked his finger and a few drops of blood fell on the parchment. The parchment turned blue. _What?_

The wiry old man seemed satisfied and got out a clipboard. "Name on birth certificate?"

Remus shuffled, staunchly looking away from Sirius. "Ryan Evans."

"Relation to criminal?"

"Uncle."

"I see," the old man said. "Any Ministry registration?"

"I'm on the werewolf registry, network registry and teacher registry."

The old man nodded. "And your companion's name?"

Sirius blinked, and wandered forwards blindly. "Black. Sirius Black. I'm on the network registry." The old man stared at the dark-haired man. "And I _am _innocent, Englin, don't look at me like that."

Englin actually chuckled. "What was I supposed to think? They all say that." Taking a look down at his clipboard, he scratched his nose absent-mindedly and smiled up at them both. "Right, Mr. Evans, Mr. Black, he's in the Juvenile section, cell 5A. Just follow the signs. If you're lost, there are guards at every corner. Visiting hours are over by six, and I'll have to ask you to leave your wands here."

Blushing slightly, Remus dropped his wand into the box and Sirius followed suit and they walked through the doors leading to the juveniles' section.

"Evans? As in Lily Evans?"

As soon as they were out of earshot of Englin, Sirius confronted Remus; ignoring the giants posted as guards nearby.

"As in," Remus replied shortly, keeping his gaze fixed forwards.

"Then why… How…?"

"Why couldn't I take care of Harry? Be reasonable, Sirius, I'm a werewolf. It was untrusting times back then. They were hardly going to let a _werewolf _take care of the Boy Who Lived, were they?"

Sirius got the impression that Remus had been wanting to tell him, to say these words, for a very long time. Remus'… no, Ryan's voice was bitter. Sharp. Self-loathing.

"It's not your fault."

Remus turned to Sirius, silvery eyes large and questioning. "Isn't it? If I hadn't been bitten…"

"It wasn't like you could have prevented it."

Remus was silent for a second. "I suppose not, but…"

Sirius stopped in the hallway and it took Remus a few seconds to realise that he had. The brunet turned, fixing Sirius with a tired and weary glance.

"Look, Sirius, I told you that you wouldn't like this." Remus turned and began to walk again, nodding a quick greeting to the eleven-foot giantess guarding the entrance to the Juvenile section.

"And I told you I'd forgive you anything."

"Even this?"

Remus met his gaze and Sirius swallowed again.

"Thought so," Remus muttered despondently, turning on his heel and stalking through the entrance.

* * *

Harry lurched up at the sound of feet and a rattling sound. Through the bars in the door, he could see one of the giants fiddling with keys. The sound of a key turning in the lock made him and his cellmate look up reflexively.

_What in the world?_

The door was pushed open by a large, gnarled hand long enough for two human figures to slip through before it clanked shut with an ominous crash. Rubbing at his eyes briefly, Harry blinked and scrambled to his feet.

"Sirius! Professor Lupin! How did you -- I mean…"

Sirius smirked once, briefly. "You can thank your uncle for getting us in here."

Harry's eyes widened slightly, as he took in Remus' withdrawn expression and his godfather's manner. The dark, messy-haired animagus was looking like he was going to throw up. Harry didn't blame him. He couldn't imagine the torture of what Sirius had been through. Harry's mind ran through what Sirius had said. Seriously, he had to have misheard him…

"Uncle Vernon?"

Sirius shook his head. "So, how are you holding up?"

Harry gave a small shrug, running one hand through his shock of midnight-hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed for a week. "So-so. It's not too bad. We get food, exercise, pretty good health care when…" Harry looked across at his cellmate, curled up in the corner. Scars criss-crossed across the face of the shivering brunet on the narrow bed. "When necessary. It's no Hogwarts, but I've been to worst places."

The image of a cupboard under stairs floated unbidden in Sirius' mind and he blinked. "I suppose you have. I wouldn't wish the Dursleys on anyone."

"Not even on Snape?" Harry's face twisted into a half-smile, and Sirius inclined his head slightly.

"Well, maybe on Severus. Although, I think he may even be able to drive them insane within half an hour."

Harry actually laughed. "Yeah." He looked around, and indicated the bed. "Do you two want to sit down, you look exhausted!"

Sirius nodded at Harry, then looked across at Remus. "Come on, you, you're about to faint."

Remus looked away before gingerly crossing the floor and sitting on the end of the bed. Sirius sighed and immediately sat next to Remus, sliding one hand around Remus' elbow.

Harry frowned at the actions of the two adults. It looked like the two had had some kind of argument… From Remus' deep blush at Sirius' actions, it looked like the dark-haired ex-convict was attempting some kind of apology.

Harry rolled his eyes, and sat on the end of his cellmate's bed. He put out one hand gingerly, and the brunet swung his legs around, and sat upright.

"Tom, these two are my friends. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Pleased to meet you." The brunet nodded across at them, and Sirius blanched involuntarily at the sight of Tom's face.

"Oh my… Bloody hell… Tom _Riddle?_" Remus gaped.

"Talk about ironic," Tom murmured in response, scratching the back of his head. Harry laughed a little, squeezing Tom's shoulder.

"Tom's just a victim like me," Harry said, his voice deep and serious as he levelled a burning green glance at Sirius. "He's ok, really. It's Pettigrew that's the menace, that did _this_ to Tom" Harry couldn't keep the venom out of his tone as he talked about the traitorous rat. "It's really incredibly ironic."

"And proves that whatever it is that got me is in him," Tom added. Sirius arched one eyebrow as he looked at Tom, taking in the young man as a whole. His voice was nice, clean, not with that scratchy quality of before.

"At least he's under supervision," Sirius growled. "And as soon as he's _not _goddess protect me I _will _kill him."

"If I don't get there first."

Harry blinked at the origin of that low growl, and was surprised to see it was Remus, eyes narrowed to slits and hands clenched so tightly they were white.

"Well, he did betray your sister," Sirius said lightly, his expression guarded. Remus' mouth dropped open slightly and he seemed to be having trouble speaking. "Don't gape like that, it is rude."

Harry looked from one to the other. "There's something you're not telling me," he said simply.

"There's something that you're not telling _us_," Remus said, just as matter-of-factly.

Harry shrugged. "Like what?"

"Like why you broke up with Draco? Ring a bell? Short, blond, ex-Slytherin-now-a-Gryffindor, the boy you're head over heels for?" Sirius stared flatly at Harry.

"Oh. That." Harry shifted, looking uncomfortable. "Well, it just wouldn't have worked out. You know, it happened too abruptly…"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Hmm."

"Anyway, great way to change the subject," Harry said abruptly. "What _is _going on? The rules are clear, only a blood relative of mine can give permission to let me have visitors, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Dudley for that matter, none of them would do it. Uncle Vernon isn't even blood-related, come to think of it…" Harry trailed off. Folding his arms in his lap, he looked across at Sirius and Remus. "So what's going on?"

"Your mother had two siblings, Harry," Remus said eventually, looking at the floor. "A brother and a sister."

"A.. a brother?" Harry's mouth dropped open. "What? Who is he? Is he still alive? Why, I mean… What? What was his name?"

Remus smiled self-deprecatingly. "His name was Ryan, Ryan Evans. He was bitten by something when he was six, became very ill and was segregated from everything because of it. The Evans were told he was very ill, and then they were told he'd died because.. Because it was too dangerous for him to go back. Because it was too dangerous for him to be around other people. The Evans never knew that their son was actually alive, being brought up in a colony of others like him until he could be rehabilitated into some kind of normal society."

Sirius squeezed Remus' shoulder in support.

"So, he's here? In Azkaban? Is he outside? Why didn't he come in? " Harry's head was in a complete whirl, and he couldn't think. _Bitten…_ Harry's mouth dropped open and his gaze landed abruptly on Remus.

"_You?_"

Remus' kept his gaze fixed firmly on the ground.

_Never hate me._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry sounded lost, betrayed. Spinning into eternity. _Oh gods…_

Remus' gaze lurched up, silver eyes filled with angry tears, his face twisted from self-loathing and anger at the world, at himself, at creation. "What was I _supposed _to say? Huh? Hi, Harry, I'm your mother's brother, the one who was so _stupidly careless_ to get himself _bitten _by a _werewolf_ and now had to abandon you to the clutches of his bitter sister because of his own stupidity?" Remus got to his feet, eyes blazing. "What could I have done?"

"_You could have been there!_"

Similarly on his feet, eyes dancing, Harry faced Remus, Ryan, his uncle, whatever he was…

"You could have told me," Harry finished, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Harry -- I wanted to be there, I did, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't…" Wretched, Remus looked away; wringing his hands nervously. "Werewolves are forbidden… by the ministry.. To be in the position to do any damage to a child, whether voluntarily or not…"

Speechless, Harry looked away. "I guess you've been blaming yourself for those laws old wizards put together while in a drunken stupor."

Remus looked up just in time to see Harry step closer.

"I don't blame you," Harry whispered gently. Remus' eyes widened and he let out a startled grunt as he was pulled into a hug. "You're here now. That's what matters." Overwhelmed they clung onto each other, Sirius joining them in a group hug moments later with a grin. Harry laughed and squeezed his godfather's arm good-naturedly. When they finally pulled apart, smiling goofily, Harry cocked his head at Sirius. "Sirius, if you have any revelations, if you're really by great-grandmother, tell me now."

Sirius laughed. "No, no, I'm just your godfather. Oh, and Batman at random intervals."

"Sure you are," Harry laughed, before stopping and composing himself. He grasped Remus' hand with his own, and Sirius' arm with his other hand. "Thank you for coming… and…" He smiled at Remus. "Thank you for telling me."

Remus' met his nephew's -_goddess, his nephew-_ gaze and smiled softly. "I think it was the least I owed you."

Harry nodded slowly. A bell sounded sharply and his face fell. "I… That means you've got five more minutes… Have you made any progress with the thing that attacked Hermione? Is she ok?"

Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry, we haven't made much progress at all. We will find them, though. And kill them."

"And prove your innocence," Remus added firmly.

Harry turned away at those words, shrugging. "What innocence? I did what they said. I broke one of the most sacred wizardry laws…"

There was silence for a few moments.

"Look, I'll be fine," Harry said eventually, dropping back down onto his bed. "Just… go. I'll be fine. Find out what you can about what attacked Hermione, and get that info back to me somehow."

"We can come back again tomorrow if you want," Sirius offered, eyes dark and expression determined.

"I'd rather you found out what was attacking people. We have to stop innocents from getting hurt. We can get mail on Thursdays and write back then. Keep in touch, ok?"

Remus and Sirius nodded gently, and turned to leave.

"Thank you," Harry repeated firmly.

"No," Remus responded, brown eyes warm again and filled with emotion. "Thank _you_, Harry. For giving me a second chance."

"Anytime."

"Take care, Harry," Sirius added gruffly. "We'll keep you updated as often as we can."

"Thanks."

An awkward pause followed.

_Never hate me._

The door clanged open again, and Sirius and Remus reluctantly left.

_Never lie to me._

The door swung shut.

_Never leave me alone…_


	16. Ad Vitam Aut Culpam

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**

**_Part XVI - Ad Vitam Aut Culpam (16.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was written mostly _before _the BBC Drama spooks started to be aired, so, like, it's kinda funny. In my twisted little mind. Thank you for the constructive feedback :) I hope that this has been as much a pleasure to read as it has been to write.

The journey back to the mainland was silent but for the sound of the water splashing against the sides of the boat, and it was almost calming on its weary inhabitants. As they landed ashore, Remus tipped the lad that had guided them while Sirius folded his arms across his chest and stared across at the black foreboding monster of Azkaban. A warm hand on his shoulder made him turn to see Remus looking up at him with gently silvery eyes that spoke of hidden knowledge and regret.

"Harry will be _fine_, Sirius," Remus comforted gently. Sirius didn't reply. He slid his arms around Remus' slim waist and rested his head on the werewolf's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long while before turning and heading up in silence to the station.

In silence they remained for much of the journey, until the last leg of it back up to where they'd departed from the day before.

"Are you… upset with me for not… you know, telling you?"

Surprised, Sirius twisted to face Remus. A perplexed expression flitted across his face like a midnight shadow before he shook his head. "No… It explains a lot… Hey, did I ever tell you who has the Defence Against the Dark Arts job now I'm off here with you?"

Remus shook his head, aware that Sirius was trying to take his mind off his guilt but feeling more relaxed than in a long time. The fact that Sirius cared enough to understand, forgive and move on rather overwhelmed him, and spoke volumes about Sirius' character.

"No, I don't think you did."

"Arabella Figg."

Remus' mouth dropped open. "You're not _serious?_"

Sirius nodded. "Deadly serious. I met up with her over the summer, Albus ordered me to contact all us 'old ones', and she said then that Albus had offered her the position of back up Defence Against the Dark Arts if it were necessary."

Remus stared at Sirius, his mouth open. "Well, they're in for a ride and a _half _at Hogwarts with her as the teacher! Do you remember when we deliberately hexed Lucius Malfoy and left him hanging from the ceiling for an hour?"

"Yeah." Sirius grinned impishly, and for a second they were fifteen years old again in their minds. "When she found him, and found out it was us, she gave us ten points each for it."

Remus smiled softly in remembrance, "Didn't make much of a difference, really. I still wish we could have all been in the same house…."

Sirius pulled a face. "You would say that. Hufflepuff duffer."

"Ravenclaw smarty-pants," Remus retorted without even having to think of what to say.

"I guess we shouldn't have been surprised that it was Peter who betrayed Lily and James." Sirius paused thoughtfully and his hollow words hung in the emptiness. "There's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."

Remus sighed and it hung in the thick atmosphere like a stagnant smell. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. We made a vow, to be loyal to each other _over _the House differences…"

Sirius was quiet for a moment. He leant forwards and squeezed Remus' shoulder firmly.

"I know." Sirius' voice was soft but pained. "I know."

When they pulled up at the final station, David Lupin was waiting there; eyebrows raised and arms folded across his chest. Quickly getting out of the carriage, Sirius and Remus approached the pub owner.

"We need to talk," David said simply, inclining his head and moving away. They walked in muted silence up to the town square, which was quite busy considering it was five in the morning. David led them into an early morning bakery-come-café and they settled down to a hot cup of tea and a pastry each before David finally spoke again.

"Have either of you ever heard of astral projection?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged an amused glance. "Yes, of course we have," Sirius broke in quickly. "Wha--"

"Have you heard of what happens when a ghost astral projects?" David's quiet question interrupted Sirius mid-question.

"That's very rare, isn't it?" Sirius scratched his nose and furrowed his brow in thought. "Can't be controlled. Very dangerous."

"We think that somewhere in this world there's a ghost that needs exorcising. When a ghost gets violent, it, well…" David spread his hands. "Its violent emotions spread around the world, and when it comes into contact with a high-magic intense place, then it's a deadly combination. The astral collides with the spectral, and it's a bit like annihilation… When two particles collide, are destroyed, and then photons are released, in this case the astral collides with the spectral, both are destroyed and those… black things… are released."

"But it doesn't explain the Dark Mark," Remus countered. "_You-know-who _can't have done anything on this level to the astral plane, could he?"

"Unless it's just a supporter, taking advantage of it," Sirius said, clenching his fists tightly. "Just think - it causes wide-spread terror without the person actually having to do anything at all."

David blinked. "I didn't actually think of that. Perhaps we'd better get in contact with Albus Dumbledore. Oh, and a message from the Network. You two are officially on active duty."

"Fantastic," Sirius said dryly.

David cracked a smile at the black-haired man. "Seeing as you guys are seniors too, you're just in the right place and the right time…"

"Don't say we have to train _another _recruit," Remus complained, his shoulders slumping. Sirius blinked.

"Is this bad?" Sirius was confused. Remus rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"It really depends who it is on errantry," David said, shrugging philosophically. "I've met her. She's nice. Much nicer than Zoë Goyle."

"Goyle? As in Gregory Goyle? I thought that family were all on _their _side."

"That's why it was necessary to get one of theirs on our side," Remus explained gently. "So, who is it?"

David sipped at his tea, before arching an eyebrow. "I know Sirius has recently been into contact with her."

Remus almost spat out the bit of pastry he was eating. "Sirius?"

Sirius frowned, idly stirring sugar into his cup. "Fleur? Fleur Delacour?"

"Wasn't she one of the TriWizard Tournament competitors last year?" Remus cocked his head to one side. Sirius and David nodded in unison. "I thought her name sounded familiar."

"Well, I suppose we'd better get going," David said regretfully. "Us active agents have to work." The brunet reluctantly got to his feet and crossed over to the counter. Curiously, Sirius and Remus followed him. One of the bakers from the back hurried over, flour across his forehead.

"Can I help you?"

David nodded slowly. "We'd like to cancel a child's party, please."

"Right," the man said, lifting up the counter and letting the three men through.

Exchanging a glance, Sirius and Remus hurried after David, as the younger man led them through into a backroom. Passing through some kind of weird blue light, David led them down a narrow corridor and rapped three times on a silvery door on the right-hand side. After seven seconds, David pushed open the door and let Sirius and Remus go through it first. Behind them, David closed the door and the lights in the room they were in brightened. Crossing the floor without a second thoughts, David stood at the large window, beckoning for Sirius and Remus to follow. Through the window, they could see a large, starch-white facility, and several doors leading away.

"The BN headquarters?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Nice."

"It's just the regional headquarters," David explaining, waving his hand as if to dismiss Sirius' statement. "It's impressive, though, don't you think?"

"Very impressive," Remus said flatly. "You were the same when I was ten. Always excited about showing me your new things."

"You knew each other before Hogwarts?" Sirius blinked.

David laughed. "Ah, you know our Ryan's secret now, then… Well, yes. All werewolves are put into foster homes at that age, to learn to be able to deal with the trauma while still being able to mingle with ordinary folk. I may not be his cousin in blood, but I we are, in everything but the strictest sense, cousins." David smiled fondly at Remus. "So, you two going to come down and have a look around?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, before nodding firmly.

"I've never been in a Headquarters building before," Sirius said conversationally as David led them through a door and down some stairs into the main facility.

"The main headquarters are actually in London," David said, sounding surprised. "You've never been?"

Both Sirius and Remus shook their heads.

"Pity. It's nice. Brilliant view of the Thames." Looking up sharply, David smiled. "Ah, there's the guy we want." Sirius looked up to see David heading over to a balding man with a hawkish stare and a confidant smile.

"David! This is Sirius and Ryan, I presume," the man said, extending his hand. Sirius shook it.

"I go by Remus now," Remus offered to the man almost shyly. The man shook his hand firmly.

"I suppose it is your werewolf registered name. My name's Ethaniel, Ethaniel Jackson, but my friends call me Ethan. But that's neither here nor there. Has Mr. Lupin here briefed you?"

Remus nodded. "Astral-spectral annihilation," he muttered sourly. Ethaniel laughed at Remus' expression, clapping the startled brunet on the back.

"We, that is Sirius, thinks that the Dark Mark could have been sent up by a possible supporter, just to cause terror," David offered quickly. Ethaniel's eyes narrowed, and he passed a clipboard a woman in a white coat hurrying by.

"Makes sense, taking advantage of a supernatural phenomena." Ethaniel coughed, and he frowned. "I need you to draw up a list of possible supporters, in all areas where there's been a hit, see if we can crack down on some friendlies before they go from being supporters to activists."

"Yes sir." David nodded. Turning to Sirius and Remus he winked. "I'll be finished by the time you leave, so I'll see you then!" David turned, stalking away and heading off down one of the multiple corridors.

Remus turned to Sirius, feeling abruptly alone, and the raven-haired man squeezed his hand supportively.

"You two, I have a job for you. I've read your records, extensive travellers, wide cultural based knowledge, extensive covert operations…" Ethaniel tilted his head slightly. "Impressive. For the last few months I've had my people creating history, back story, muggle identification for you two." Remus jumped slightly and Ethaniel shrugged. "Don't be so surprised. You've impressed a lot of people, especially with some of your operations during the Dark Period and _you-know-who's _attacks. We've had people working on this, and we know this spectral invasion is somewhere in India. A couple of the mythologists are saying it could even be _Acheri,_ an old Indian legend of a vengeful ghost. Appears as a little girl and brings sickness to children in human habitations. That could be our ghost. Now as you will no doubt be wondering, I shall only be wanting you three in there for three weeks max. You find it, you exorcise it, and you get out. Tension is high between us and the Indian Ministry of Magic, they would consider this espionage and use it as an excuse to hit us and hit us hard."

Sirius nodded. "It's a problem when we should be uniting against the common enemy when we're fighting amongst ourselves."

"Exactly," Ethaniel agreed. "As David will have told you, you have a new recruit, Fleur Delacour. She's actually had six months training by an Unspeakable, she's good, men. You can make her the best. Now if you come with me, we'll get her and brief you on your new identities."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a wry grin and followed the authoritative man across the floor, and down one of the hallways. Strange bangs were emanating from some of the locked doors, and once or twice spectacular light displays crackled across the ceiling, a by-effect of all the experiments and investigations going on behind the locked doors of the Black Network.

It had been sixteen years since Remus had last stepped out on active with Sirius on a mission, and twenty-two years since his first ever mission as a full recruit. The six-month training had been intense, and they'd been split up on the training period, but brought together to work; mostly in the covert observations. The Network liked using 'involved' officers, it created a layer of believability when you needed two agents which you couldn't fake. Exorcisions weren't the usual order of the day, but the recent civil struggles between the Ministry of Magic and India had been majorly down-played but increasingly devestating.

Fleur Delacour was waiting for them in one of the small offices, silvery hair tied back abruptly, clad in soft black leggings, casual brown boots and a navy t-shirt that off-set her violet eyes. She was all business, and obviously nervous for her first mission.

"Hi, Fleur, this is Sirius Black and Ryan Evans. They'll be your mentors for the next few months," Ethaniel introduced, backing away. "I'll leave you three to bond and completely make sure your new back stories meld and mesh. You'll be getting a TC10 test in an hour, then I'll test you on your new identities." Ethaniel nodded once, abruptly, before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

"Hi Fleur," Sirius said with a small smile. The pretty part-Veela blushed slightly, and bent down to the pile of papers on her desk.

"Hello Sirius, Remus," Fleur said warmly.

"Trained by Unspeakables," Remus said wonderingly. "Nice."

Fleur smiled. "Of course, it is the organisation that even the normal population knows about, but the training is as good as the Network's training," she defended quickly.

Sirius smiled. "And thorough. Your English accent is superb."

"Thanks." Fleur pushed a pile of papers over to Remus, and another to Sirius.

Sirius picked up his and scanned through it. All the usual muggle documents were there, and his photo and details were on every one. "Right. My name is Ellison Macarthur. I'm an _author_, researching the supernatural for my new book."

Remus chuckled. "My name is Ryan," Remus laughed. "Ryan Greene. I'm your partner of twelve years, and I'm also your translator."

"I'm Emily Macarthur, Ellison's niece of his brother Gavin Macarthur who died in one of the civil skirmishes. He was an activist for the Indian cause," Fleur said softly. "I'm also the photographer for my uncle's book, I collect photo evidence of the supernatural."

"Interesting," Sirius said, frowning. "I suppose we're supposed to use a Glamour to change our appearance to match the photos."

Fleur nodded. "A four week Glamour should do it. We're also supposed to be posing as muggles, meaning no wands."

Remus winced. "Wandless magic. Well, it's enough in an emergency. Unfocussed, but enough."

Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Let's get started, people!"

Remus raised on eyebrow inquisitively. "People?"

Sirius shrugged apologetically while Fleur laughed.

* * *

An hour later, and having passed the TC10, Ethaniel was leading them to the surface and explaining the last points of the plan.

"Your travel documents list you as have coming from Belgium to Luton airport. I have an operative waiting for you there, name of Sandy. She will hide your Apparation, and give you the proper travel documentation. In your luggage, there is hidden the standard equipment, with a Charm to prevent the muggle security detecting it. Good luck, Ellison, Ryan, Emily."

Sirius nodded, looking at ease in the jeans and sweatshirt of Ellison Macarthur. Fleur, or 'Emily', was behind him, in slightly less-than-functional sandals, a loose white top and jeans as well. Remus, or 'Ryan Greene', was clad in dark blue slacks and a forest green sweatshirt. All three looked like muggles, with rucksacks that carried their 'identification' and with their back story more than clear in their minds.

"Hey, cousin!"

As they approached the stairs to leave the facility, a familiar voice made them turn. Remus flushed slightly under his new guise - that of a dark-eyed brunet (with none of the familiar grey hair) and smiled when he saw David.

"How did you --"

"Recognise you?" David laughed. "I didn't, Ry. There were three of you with Ethan so I just figured you had to be here. Nice hair, by the way."

Remus shrugged. "We're away for three weeks. Would you mind owling Harry, give him our love and tell him we're going to be away for a while but we'll find out what happened to Hermione?"

"Of course," David said, leaning forwards and hugging his cousin. He flickered a glance up to Fleur and Sirius. The Glamours had made them look sort of alike. Sirius now had deep, ice-blue eyes with black shoulder-length hair, and was almost an inch taller. Fleur had the same hair and eyes colour, but was her usual height.

"Are we ready, then?" Ethaniel regarded them with a fond glance. "_Ad Vitam Aut Culpam."_ The Black Network motto was that short Latin phrase, and it was a counter-signature between operatives - the other would say the translation.

"_To lifetime or fault,_" Sirius, Remus and Fleur intoned with a brief, hard smile.

"Ryan, are you strong enough now to Apparate?" David looked concerned. Remus nodded.

"I got enough rest on the train."

"Good luck," Ethaniel broke in with a nod. Sirius, Remus and Fleur exchanged a glance and silently Apparated out of the room. Ethaniel and David were knocked slightly by their displacement, all the more intense because of the distance they were aiming for.

"I hope it goes to plan," David said worriedly.

"I know it will," Ethaniel said firmly, wishing to instil confidence into the agents under his command, but wishing that he _could _be so sure.

* * *

Idly taking a sip out of her bottle of mineral water, Sandy Fehr scratched her bottom surreptitiously while waiting for her contacts to arrive. Folding her arms and leaning against the wall, she was about to give up when there was a small _pop!_ behind her. Turning around with a smile, she blinked up at the new arrivals.

The shorter of the two men approached her with a smile. "Hi, my name is Ryan. This is Ellison, and his niece Emily."

Sandy inclined her head politely, and handed over three slips of paper. "Here's your package. Good luck on your mission."

"Thanks," Ellison said with a cursory nod. Grinning Sandy picked up her bottle of _Evian _again, slung a red satchel over her shoulder and walked out of the small back office. Pulling out the rest of their travel documents, Emily squinted at the tickets and handed them out.

"I suppose we have to go through Customs," Ryan said with a scowl. "Oh well."

Ellison shrugged, moved forwards and opened the door; letting in the bustling noise from outside as he did so. "Well," he said slowly, "welcome to Hell."

"You mean Luton Airport," Ryan corrected.

"Oh no, I mean hell," Ellison said with a laugh. Ryan and Emily exchanged an amused glance and frogmarched the protesting Ellison out of the room.

"_Oh I do like to be beside the seasiiiide, oh I do like to be beside the seaaa…"_

"I'd almost forgotten how much you hate waiting rooms at airports," Ryan commented to Ellison softly. Ellison closed his mouth and stopped singing while Emily laughed. "I hope Gary will be okay… Justin will mail him, right?"

"He said he would," Emily said with a shrug. "He promised, so that's enough."

Gary was the codeword for Harry and Justin was David. Ryan felt himself slipping into the role as all the Black Networkers who did Covert did. It wasn't exactly going _native _it was more like becoming the person you're supposed to be in your head to perfect being that person in life. There was a very thin line between reality and the reality of your alias, and he felt himself slipping back into the routine as he remembered. Making sure you kept the distinction firm in your head and not losing track of either. It had been so _long_ really. For the last few years he'd mostly been doing research, and he found he actually missed the covert work.

"Earth to Ry-an."

Ryan blinked at the sing-song voice, and saw Emily tugging at his sleeve. "Huh?"

"Ah, the perfect epitome of being _out there_," Ellison said, vaguely waving his hands to indicate wherever _out there _was. "Move your rump Ryan, it's time to move."

"Ah," Ryan said delicately, picking up his bag and documents and following Ellison and Emily to where the stewardess was waiting for their boarding passes.

Twenty minutes and they were settled into the 'plane. Ryan and Ellison were sat next to each other, and Emily was across the aisle from them, sat next to an old woman who was already asleep.

"_This is Flight 475, bound for Delhi, India. The flight will be approximately seven hours. In case of emergencies, the exits are here, here and here…."_

Tapping her fingers against her knee, Emily tuned out to the air stewardess. She'd researched muggle aircraft enough to know the security aspects off by heart, and she took the time to think about things. The Unspeakables had approached her in the summer after the TriWizard Tournament. Still reeling over Cedric's tragic death, and Voldemort's return, she'd been quite upset and their offer had helped her focus on something else apart from herself. The six month training course had been intense, difficult and well worth the effort. Now she was on her very first mission. She had to admit she was scared, but she knew that the Network would not send such a Junior officer if her skills weren't needed. She was good. She knew she was good, but she couldn't become overly arrogant. Arrogance in a job like hers would cost lives.

Casting a glance over, Emily watched Ellison and Ryan, and felt a small pang of jealousy at their intimacy which she abruptly covered up. Their job was one of secrecy. No-one would ever find out about the mission, and that kind of obscurity was appealing to her. To know in yourself that you have helped people was enough, she would leave the fame to other people. She'd seen the way Harry Potter (aka "Gary" for the mission) dealt with it, and had been initially surprised to see how he hated it. Now she understood him better, and knew in her heart that she was thankful for her anonymity. The job had its own rewards, of course. Now all they had to do was hope that everything turned out all right. To lifetime or fault, if they had any say in it, it would.


	17. Sleeping Beauty

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**

**_Part XVII - Sleeping Beauty (17.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans

**Author's Notes: **Chapters 17 through 45 now have detailed chapter plans, so expect chapters to be coming more regularly and rapidly, hardware willing.

* * *

The classroom was suspiciously empty. Taking a tentative step forward, Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The sound echoed eerily, bouncing hollowly against the walls until the sound increased to a deafening roar.

_He didn't like this, one bit._

_Cautiously holding out his wand, he stepped forward again, muttering "Lumos" as he did. His wand flared to life, throwing light against the walls and abandoned desks. The room was neatly in order, the lesson plan scrawled on the blackboard in definite strokes of black and white. Stepping forwards still, he jumped as the door slammed behind him. Feeling sweaty and lost, he spun around on his heel, lifting his wand up to look at the door. The wooden door was awash with a deep red scrawl. "Enemies of the heir, beware."_

_Harry let out a gasp, that rang sharply in the room, and the lamps on the wall flared into life. Spinning again, Harry twisted to see the flame-drenched room. "Nox," he whispered quietly to his wand, which fizzled into darkness again._

_"So, Potter, you think you know how this world goes."_

_Harry twisted to see Peeves, the poltergeist - human! - sitting on the edge of the teacher's desk, swinging his legs and looking remarkably pleased with himself._

_"Where am I?"_

_Peeves shook his head, shaking in laughter, the bells on his hat twinkling. "I don't think that's the right question at all, Potter."_

_Harry frowned. "What should it be?"_

_Peeves shrugged. "What do you think it should be?"_

_"I'm not in the mood for games, Peeves."_

_Peeves dropped off the edge of the desk and skipped over to Harry, forcefully pressing one of his hands to Harry's shoulder, pushing him down. "Potter! Potter! Potty-potty-Potter! Potter's the one doin' it, pickin' his nose and chewin' it, he thinks it's candy but-it's-not." Peeves stared at Harry as he sang the playground song. "But it's -snot-," Peeves added maliciously, skipping back a few steps. Harry shook himself. "So you think you know how this world goes?" Peeves' voice was flat now. Serious. "I don't think you do."_

_Peeves grinned widely at Harry, his teeth growing wider, wider, seeming to snap out of his body. Peeves shuddered, dropping to the floor, writhing in pain as his skeleton pushed him inside out as it expanded. Blood sprayed on Harry's face as Peeves exploded, leaving a grinning intact skeleton and a pile of guts. The skeleton advanced, reeking of death, decay and destruction._

_"You see, Potter," the skeleton mouthed, in Peeves' high-pitched accent, "you don't know how this world goes at all."_

_Harry's mouth dropped open in an endless scream._

Tom lurched upwards, his fragmentary dream of noises and sensations broken for the fourth time that week by a hollow scream. His blindness had made all of his other senses more acute, more discerning and that included his sixth sense - which was telling him something was desperately wrong. Azkaban did give you nightmares, but not ones that _didn't _end up with you waking, sweating and gasping for air.

Harry had stopped screaming, and was instead twisting on his bed, whimpering, grunting, sobbing for breath, but he was still asleep.

Putting out one hand unsteadily, Tom pushed himself up; feeling his way around the wall as he stumbled to the door. He rapped sharply on the cool surface, stepping backwards involuntarily as the small hatch was thrust open and a large, brown eye blinked sluggishly through at him. Steeling himself, Tom was more than shaken by the sound. Gathering what little resolve and strength he had, seeing that huge eye would have probably unnerved him too much, Tom leant forwards; steadying himself with one hand against the wall.

"It's my room mate. He's in a bad way."

Fully expecting to be told to shove off and go back to sleep, he was surprised when a deep gravely voice told him to step back from the door. A minute later, a jangling sound made Tom frown. _Keys?_ A key was pushed through the keyhole, and Englin stepped in; breathless.

"What's the matter?"

Tom stepped back, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "He's been like this for the past five nights."

Englin's eyebrows shot up, but the wizened old administrator realised the blinded young man wouldn't be able to see his gesture of surprise. "I see. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"People get like that in here," Tom said slowly, shrugging. "It's a thing that happens, especially to the innocent."

Even though Tom couldn't see Englin's expression, he could almost imagine the narrowed, cold expression that swept across Englin's narrow face. He could hear the quickened breathing, the barely-audible gasp, and he could feel the tension in the room. He'd hit a nerve somewhere.

"Well. We'll let the Powers That Be decide on his and your fate, Mr. Riddle," Englin said coldly. "But for now…" His gaze moved to the slender young man, twisting and turning in the sweat-drenched sheets. "For now I have to deal with Mr. Potter. Can't let our sickness care be monitored because of lack of care. We have a service to administer here to the public."

Startled, Tom shuffled backwards as something large - presumably one of the giants - lumbered into the room. The logistics of it all would have amused him, an eleven foot giant trying to crush himself into a seven-foot high cell, but for the fact that Harry was in obvious distress.

"Will you tell me if I can do anything?" Tom asked finally, as the giant pulled Harry out of the room. Englin paused in the doorway.

"Of course."

The door slowly slid shut, with a resounding clang, before the sound settled down and Tom was left alone with his own thoughts - not a very savoury place for anyone to be left alone in.

* * *

"Where am I?" 

_Harry shut his mouth at Peeves' mocking expression as the solid poltergeist moved in front of him._

_"Still that same question. Potter, you're supposed to _learn _from your mistakes. The Powers know I didn't…" Peeves shook his head in amusement. "I'm here to teach you which way up the world goes."_

_Peeves stood back, revealing a twisted burnt landscape. A building burned merrily in the distance, covered in a heavy black smog, and the burnt corpses of large beasts strew around on the ground. Harry's heart leapt into his mouth as he realised the building was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_"The world isn't supposed to be like this." Desperate, Harry turned to Peeves, who had a definite grin on his face. "Please, tell me it isn't supposed to be like this!"_

_Peeves shrugged. "I cannot tell you what your own heart knows." He stepped forwards, his hat jangling as he walked. "See this world, Potter. This isn't how the world is supposed to _go_. It's supposed to be like… this." On his final word, Peeves snapped his fingers. The world twisted, blurred. Harry felt a force pulling him, like a hook behind his navel, reminisce of the Portkey journey. He slammed forwards to the ground, choking. He scrambled to his feet… and immediately felt sick. The floor twisted away to staircases that paved the whole places from floor to ceiling. If floor and ceiling there were. The whole place looked like a twisted optical illusion, upside-down platforms, sideways steps, the light thrown at different angles so he couldn't tell where the ceiling or floor was._

_  
_

"Welcome to the world as it should be, Potter." Peeves walked out in a bright-red Quidditch garb, stepping off the edge of one of the upturn staircase onto a waiting broomstick. "Welcome to my world. Can you ask the right question now?"

_Harry watched as Peeves flew closer, hovering silently in front of the startled raven-haired boy for a second._

_"Surely you have a tongue inside that head of yours," Peeves said eventually, shifting on the broomstick. "So? What is your answer-- of a question?"_

_"And if I decide not to answer?" Harry asked, sounding a lot braver than he felt._

_Peeves shrugged. "That's up to yours. But if you don't, your life… is snuffed out. Like a candle. Gone. Poof!"_

Harry swallowed in fear.

* * *

"Damn plagued sleep."

Those three muffled words made Tom's eyes snap open. He'd managed to drift off into a restless sleep after an hour of worrying over Harry. Footsteps were coming, closer now, and Tom got the feeling that whoever it was - Englin, perhaps - was coming for _him_.

His guess was rewarded by an annoyed fumbling at the door. The door swung open with a crash, and Englin stormed through. Pulling Tom up by his shoulder, he yanked the lanky man off his bed and through the door; slamming the door closed as he did.

"You're pretty close to the Potter boy, are you not?" Englin demanded as he pulled Tom along the corridor. Tom stumbled on the rocky surface, wishing for the millionth time he could see where he was going.

"I would say so," Tom said quickly in-between breaths as they scurried down hallway after hallway. "He has half of my powers, they transferred between us when the Dark Lord had control of him."

"That may be close enough," Englin breathed with a relieved sigh. "Potter's in a plagued sleep."

"Again?"

Englin stopped in the corridor, gripping Tom's shoulder tightly. "This has happened before?"

Tom's face twitched. "Harry said something about it happening last month. Peter Pettigrew - as inhabited by the Dark Lord - spelled it on to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's used the key-word option of the Charm."

Englin paused for a second, before yanking Tom again and pulling the startled man after him. "Tell me more about this key-word option."

Tom gulped. "Well, it's where the Charm is performed so that when the caster says a key-word it can be reactivated, even after a long period of dormancy. The caster must be pretty desperate, seeing as the key-word option works only once and then leaves the victim immune from it for quite a long period."

"Right." Englin's voice was neutral. "Pettigrew. I'll see to it he gets half rations. May break his resolve a little."

Englin slowed, and from the accompanying stench of bleach, Tom assumed they were nearing Azkaban's infirmary. The stench of the sterilising bleach was more prominent as Tom was shoved through the door.

Tom didn't need Englin's help to find Harry. The muted gasps of pain and fear led Tom straight to Harry's bedside, and, fumbling around, Tom managed to find a hard rigid chair and sit on it. A thin, bony hand clutching at his shoulder told Tom that Englin was just beside him, and he let out a sigh. Lifting one hand, Tom let it trail over Harry's face, tracing the scar, his cheeks, brushing back his hair from his forehead.

"You know what to do, I presume," Englin said stiffly. "I shall turn away."

Tom felt Englin shuffle and twist, and an additional shuffle from the corner, probably from a guard or something. "You know," Tom said, speaking gently as he leant forwards, "Draco Malfoy's lucky. He can love Harry and get his love returned. I'm so jealous of that."

Englin almost turned at the heart-breaking tone in Tom's voice, getting the implication immediately and feeling a hollow feeling in his belly. He chided himself for feeling pity for one of the prisoners, but this time… This time… It couldn't be helped. The whole situation was a heart-breaking and shattering one.

* * *

"My answer…" Harry fumbled with his fingers, twisting them in the sleeves of his robes. "Must I answer immediately?"

_Peeves snickered lightly, hopping off the broom and descending next to Harry with a solemn frown. "We do not have all the time in the world." He spun around in a dizzying circle around Harry, disorientating him further. "Some of it, yes, but all of it? No."_

_Harry frowned, bit his lip, and looked around. The solid stone staircases twisted away into eternity, fading away into a twist of stars and galaxies, nebulas and dust clouds, todays and tomorrows. The answer hit him like a cold slap, and he looked up at Peeves; green eyes locking with dull grey ones._

_"By Joves, I think he's got it," Peeves declared. He leaned forwards, resting his head on folded hands._

_"I think…" Harry twisted on the spot, looking up to the ceiling. "The question should be… Who am I?"_

_Peeves started to clap furiously, and then everything went blurry. Peeves himself started to fade into the background amidst a roar in the background that was steadily increasing in volume. Two arms came out of nowhere. They slid around Harry's waist, and he turned in the embrace, and smiled up into the silvery eyes and shock of blond hair.

* * *

_

Tom pulled back from having brushed his lips against Harry's, unable to voice his own agitated feelings. A soul-destroying minute passed, dragged out so it almost felt like an hour, but at the end of the minute Harry's eyes snapped open and he shifted slightly, his eyes closed.

"Draco?"

Tom winced inwardly at the plaintive sob that escaped Harry's lips. Instead, he swallowed, and moved forwards; enclosing Harry's hands with his own. "Harry, you're in Azkaban's hospital ward. You were plagued. Plagued sleeping again."

Harry groaned, rolling over before pushing himself up. Englin rushed to Harry's side, feeling Harry's forehead for a temperature. Harry pulled away irritably.

"I'm fine, sir. Like Tom said, I've been through this before. All I need is some sleep and I'll be okay."

Englin frowned at the forced words. Harry was obviously not fine, but what help was required could not be got within Azkaban. He swallowed. "Well, if you're sure. I'll send Balin with you to escort you back to your cell. If you get worse, then call." The old man helped Harry get to his feet, and then helped Tom as well. "Oh, I might as well give you your mail now, too. One owl for you, Mr. Riddle."

Tom blinked, surprised. "Thank you," he said abruptly, as Englin tucked a scroll of parchment under his arm and disappeared.

The shuffling in the corner got closer, and Tom paused for a second. The figure could only have been about seven-foot tall.

"'Ullo, me name's Balin. I'm yer 'ost for the e'ening." Balin chuckled at his own joke. "An arf giant I am before yer says anything."

Getting down the winding corridors was easier with Balin's support made things a lot easier, and Tom and Harry spent the time leaning on each other for support and chatting.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Harry nodded, clutching onto Tom's arm. "Yes. Thank you, I mean, for what you did. I know what you had to do. I.. thanks."

"Don't mention it." Tom forced his face into a smile. "It was the least I could do. I figured that we were close enough, seeing as you share some of my more interesting gifts."

Harry smiled ruefully. "Yes. Well, I guess I should be thankful about the Parseltongue thing. Got me in a bit of bother at school, though, they all thought I was the heir of Slytherin."

Tom laughed. "Oh gods, let me guess, my diary self ran rampant. Yes, that was one of the more _sillier _things the Dark Lord tried to do."

"Silly or not, it almost cost a lot of people their lives," Harry snapped abruptly. He stopped at Tom's sudden expression. "God, I'm sorry! That was completely tactless."

Tom shrugged it off. "It's all right."

"No, it isn't. It's just my own stupid fault. I say things I don't mean all the time," Harry sighed.

"No you don't. If you say them, it's probably what's in your heart. And you shouldn't coop that up." Tom shuffled, and Harry squeezed Tom's arm tighter. "I think… that that was how come I got… possessed."

Harry turned, staring at Tom with widened eyes.

"You mean…"

"I mean that if you suppress your emotions, then… then it finds it easier to keep a hold on you," Tom breathed. Harry almost stopped, but a sharp cough from Balin made him remember to keep going.

"So… maybe in an innocent… Total innocent…" Harry's face contorted into a weird expression. "But who could be a total innocent…"

Tom faltered in his step for a second, prompting both Balin and Harry to support him. "Harry, what are you going on about?"

Harry shrugged gracefully, before taking Tom by the elbows and steering him into the Juvenile section of Azkaban. "I'll tell you later." His gaze lurched up to meet Balin's, and the half-giant shuddered at the furious green stare directed at him, and Balin didn't say another word as he bundled the two men back into their cell. Even hours later, he was sure he'd just witnessed some decision being made, one that would affect great consequence.

Half an hour of furious silence swallowed, punctuated by a brief five minutes to wolf down the meagre lunch provided. Tom folded his legs and rested his head against the wall, listening to the echoing sounds from the other parts of Azkaban. It took him a brief second to distinguish Harry's muffled breathing from the sound of clanging from other parts of the fortification, but when he did, he was surprised by the clarity of his hearing - a side-effect, he supposed, of the effects of blindness. Shuffling to one side, the scroll of parchment rustled and he pulled it out. Unrolling it partly, he smiled, letting one finger trail across the textured surface.

"Do you need a hand with that?"

Tom lurched up instinctively, even though that action would do nothing, at the sound of Harry's voice. "No," he said briefly. "The words have been raised. I can feel them."

Harry blinked, startled. "That's a good idea. Almost like muggle Braille, I suppose." He shrugged eventually. "Who's it from?"

Tom paused for a second, his fingers darting over the upraised words. "Fleur Delacour." He bit his lip at Harry's sharp intake of breath. "You know her?"

"You could say that," Harry said, his tone low and tremulous.

"She's been sending me letters since I've been in," Tom explained, his fingers darting across the surface. "Telling me about her training. Her letters are Charmed, so only I can read them. She's very talented."

"I remember," Harry said softly. "I've met her again, recently. She's very pretty, part-Veela. Boys tend to gravitate to her… Made Hermione the most jealous I've ever seen her, if I recall correctly."

"She mentioned that once," Tom said softly, almost in surprise. "Not about the part Veela thing though. She says she likes having a friendship with someone who doesn't want to know her because of her ancestry."

"I can relate to that," Harry said sourly. "I suppose it's a two way thing. Not many people would be willing to accept you."

"They don't know why I was like I was," Tom said lightly. "They'll understand eventually."

Harry nodded, and watched as Tom ran his hand down the scroll. "So, you like Fleur?" Harry found himself smiling as a dull flush coloured Tom's cheeks.

"She's a great friend," Tom said delicately.

"But not the one, right?"

Tom cursed Harry's perceptiveness. "No… There is… _was_… someone else."

"Hm." Harry sounded sad. "Not going to happen, though?"

Tom smiled self-deprecatingly. "Got it in one."

"I suppose all those you used to know must be dead or really old… Fifty years is a long time…" Harry sounded thoughtful, and Tom relaxed slightly. Harry was thankfully way off track.

"Yes it is… Wait a second…" Tom started. "She's going to India. Must be there already. She says to say Ryan and Sirius are going with her. They've tracked down what's causing these attacks!"

"Great!" Harry smiled, then fell silent for a second, lost in thoughts. "I wonder how Hermione is."

"Write. Ask them," Tom suggested. "There's parchment on the lunch tray they pushed through."

Harry pulled a face. "Doesn't Englin read all out-going mail?"

Tom laughed. "Yes. That's why you keep it neutral and clean."

The air was filled with rustling, and scratching, as Harry reached for a piece of parchment and started to scrawl a letter to Hermione and Ron. He paused mid-sentence, absent-mindedly sucking the end of the quill.

"Can you easily write back to Fleur?"

Tom nodded. "Yes, thanks to the natty Charm Fleur used. I trace the words with my finger, and the Charm lines them up into proper words, and I get close enough results for it to work. I'll tell her that you say hi."

Harry smiled his thanks, and then remembered again with a lurch that Tom couldn't see. "Tell her I say hi to Remu-- Ryan and Sirius as well." Harry paused. "Natty?"

Tom chose to ignore that last statement. "Will do," he said instead, in reference to Harry's request, before bending his head, and getting back to the difficult task of writing his reply to Fleur. Harry watched Tom again with a small smile, happy to see Tom actually doing something for himself and in the process of finding at least friendship, if not love, before he bent his own head down and concentrated on scrawling a letter to Hermione and Ron.

More than an hour later, Harry deposited the ink and quill back on the tray after neatly addressing the parchment to go to Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione. Tom passed over his parchment too, and allowed Harry to address it for him. Harry whistled at the length of Tom's letter.

"Wow, nice length letter," Harry exclaimed softly. Tom smiled again.

"Hypocrite," Tom said succinctly. Harry blushed.

"How did you know my letter was quite long?"

Tom shrugged. "You spent an hour writing it, and your quill was scratching the entire time. Unless you were doodling pictures of Professor Snape in a tutu, I'm guessing it was pretty long."

Harry nodded slowly. "I guess I didn't know how much I missed them."

His words hung in the air, a broken reminder of the inner pain Harry was going through, and Tom let out a deep breath before shuffling backwards on the bed and lying down on the narrow mattress. Harry stared into space for a second before rapping on the door sharply. The door swung open a bit and Balin popped his head through.

"Finished writin' yer letters? Oh great." The half-giant frowned at Tom. "Is that young un all right?"

Harry shrugged slowly. "I don't know. But he will be."

Balin's face cracked into a half smile. "Aye, that he will." He looked at Harry for a long second, ice-blue eyes narrowed and perceptive. "I think you will be too. Mayhaps it will take a long time, master Potter, but you'll be all right. In th'end, we all are."

Harry dully handed over the two rolls of parchment with a perfunctory smile, and Balin took them with one great hand, pulling the door shut again behind him. Stepping backwards, and staring at the wall, Harry followed Tom's lead; dropping into the bed and pulling the thin blanket up and over his head.

"He's right you know," Tom said quietly. Harry peered sleepily over the top of his blankets.

"In what respect?"

"We're not all right," Tom said slowly.

Harry contemplated the quiet words. "I 'spose not," he agreed eventually.

"But we will be," Tom added with conviction. "We will be, Harry. Things have to turn out all right."

"Because, because, because," Harry muttered to himself. Tom shifted, confused.

"What?"

Harry blinked, aware that he'd said that phrase out loud. "It's what my dad used to say as a reason… Because, because, because…"

Tom smiled, a genuine smile this time that made Harry grin in response. "Because, because, because. I like it. Your dad was a genius."

Harry let out a forlorn sigh. "I'd like to think so."

Tom twisted, a stab of something pounding through his chest. "I… I'm sorry Harry. Sorry for everything."

Harry almost laughed out loud. "You've nothing to be sorry for, you daft coot. No, the thing that needs to be sorry is out _there_." Harry jerked his head towards the cell door. "He's out there, and he will pay. I stake my life on it."

Tom nodded slowly at the words, a cold chill running up his spine. Harry Potter desperately meant those fervent words, spoken with clarity and a harsh edge he'd never experienced before. Tom felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise unwillingly and he shivered, the only thought running in his mind that he was glad he was not the one standing in Harry's way, for whoever it was their life would not be worth living.


	18. Memories Are Designed To Fade

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**

**_Part XVIII - Memories Are Designed To Fade (18.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans

If someone had told Ron Weasley that in his fifth year he would be actively searching out Draco Malfoy, and this searching did not entail at the end a mass of bloody guts and a rather mangled Slytherin, Ron would have laughed in their face. And then punched them.

"This is bloomin' stupid," Ron muttered to himself, scratching his arm and moving around the library stacks. A stern-faced Ravenclaw pulled a face at him and he held up his hands quickly in apology as he swerved round a bookcase full of Herbology textbooks.

With a face that could probably curdle milk, Ron stomped around the library for another ten minutes, prompting an irate Madam Pince to approach him and demand what the matter was.

"Have you seen Malf- Draco?" Ron tried not to look insane, although by the sudden scurrilous look from the librarian he could tell his attempts weren't working. He flatly tried to stare her down.

The librarian sighed. "No, I haven't, Mr. Weasley. To my knowledge he isn't in here. Now can you get out so the other students can study _in peace?_"

"Uh-" Ron said slowly then froze at the sudden murderous glint in Irma Pince's eyes. "Sure, why not," he said, turning on his heel and quickly getting out of the library.

Sliding out of the stuffy room with a sigh, Ron shut the door with a click behind him and came face-to-face with Ginny. His younger sister was looking at him, her head on one side as she looked at him strangely.

"What _is _it with people looking at me like that!"

Ginny blinked, the thick Potions book in her arms almost sliding out of her grip. She took a moment to readjust the large volume and clamped her arms around it. "Like what?"

"Like I'm insane!" Ron bellowed.

Ginny didn't say anything for a long moment, looking a little dazed. "Uh - have you ever considered -"

"Shutup," Ron ground out. Ginny giggled into the top of the textbook.

"What's got your goat this time?"

"Got my _what?_"

Ginny sighed. "Do you listen to dad at all?"

"Not particularly."

"What's eating you?"

Ron stared at her flatly. "Ginny, what the hell are you going on about?"

Ginny rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "What's _bothering _you? Surely you've heard of _that _phrase. If not, then -"

Ron held up one hand quickly in warning, a dull flush threatening to creep up on his face. "I've heard of that one. I'm not that thick." Ginny stifled a choking laugh which Ron chose to ignore. "I'm looking for someone."

"Someone, hey?" Ginny grinned coquettishly. "Hermione not enough for you?"

Ron flushed angrily. "_Not that type of someone_," he ground out quickly. "I'm looking for _aschmerf_-" Ron muffled the last word of his sentence with an abrupt cough.

Ginny stared at him quizzically, confused. "You're looking for Aschmerf?"

"_No._" Ron looked at her, pained. "I'mlookingforMalfoy."

"_Oh_," Ginny said. "Is that all?"

"Arg! I do not get you at _all_," Ron said, sounding disgusted. Ginny just grinned at him, stuck her tongue out and pushed past him into the library. Ron stared after her as the door slid shut.

"_Girls_," he muttered with a shudder, rolling his eyes to the firmament before continuing to stomp around Hogwarts looking for the reclusive Slytherin.

After an irritating few hours stomping around the Slytherin tower and Gryffindor tower, and having to dodge various hexes from the former's inhabitants, Ron was just about ready to give up and head back to his dormitory to do some homework when he decided to check vaguely around the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dorms as well. This may have had more to do with the fact that he had a particularly difficult Transfiguration essay to do that he was currently procrastinating from rather than particularly wanting to find Draco. Something about the way Harry and Draco got together really bugged Ron… In fact a lot of things were bugging Ron. Everything had seemed too practised, and too well rehearsed, as if it was all…

"_Planned?"_

Jerking to an embarassed standstill, Ron looked around shamefacedly to see if anyone had heard. No _person _had, but a rather pretty dark-haired girl in the portrait to his right had, and she was smirking at him all over her round face. Ron pulled a face at her and turned the next corner.

_Could _everything have been planned? Ron's head was in a whirl. It had certainly _seemed _real, but then, they would have had to act out certain things just in case anyone was watching, and this was _just _what they would do. His brain nagged him for a second to wonder who "they" referred to, but it got an answer immediately. _"Dumbledore's had something to do with this…" _Ron thought fiercely.

A bit more convinced that this was closer to the actual truth, Ron thought over the facts in his head slowly. Harry had: a) accepted these things a little quicker than he should; b) defeated Voldemort without much training; c) gone out with Malfoy and declared himself in love when he was only _fifteen_; d) agreed to become an Animagus without much thought; e) not been acting like himself for a long while.

"_It could all be a coincidence…"_

Ron frowned. Draco Malfoy had responded pretty much the same way to things as Harry. Something was going on here. Something that no-one had let anyone else in on, and Ron would bet a million Galleons that Dumbledore was very much behind it.

Ron almost snorted. As if he'd _ever _have that much to bet _with…_

There were some discrepancies to his theory, but maybe Hermione would be able to help him fill in the gaps.

Thinking abruptly of the enthusiastic brunette made his head whirl again and he furiously told that part of his brain to shut up. He'd been going to find Draco because Hermione had woken up and he'd thought in a moment of brilliance that if he was going to try and make amends with Malfoy and form some kind of alliance then he'd go find Draco and tell him.

_That _moment of brilliance had, of course, led to him stomping around school and getting in a shoddier mood the more he stomped. Mind you, it had given him some time to think, something he hadn't honestly had since the whole debacle really started. So maybe he really did have to thank ferret boy…

Thanking any deities that were listening that neither Harry nor Draco could read his thoughts, Ron was about ready to turn around and just tell Draco at dinner time when he heard the music.

Brief irrational thoughts filled his head about the ghost rumours, when his highly cynical current train of thought wondered who the bugger started the rumours in the _first_ place, and his hard-headed Gryffindor self moved closer towards the music. What _also _struck him as weird was the lack of people around, but figuring that the Ravenclaws - _despite_ their legendary intelligence - were petrified (non-magically) by the idea of the ghosts.

The music was a lilting sound, a spread of light music which was then joined by an unsteady rippling harmony, then with a light tapping of a drum beat. Ron was just beginning to think how peaceful the music was when it crashed into a heavier beat. The lilting music changed to a heavy twang of a thaumolyte guitar, the wizard equivalent of an electric guitar, and a sound Ron recognised from Ginny's infatuation with the Weird Sisters. The other sounds changed to a heavier rhythmic, syncopated beat and the rippling harmony changed to heavy chords. Curious, Ron followed the sound and forgot exactly where he was going. Pushing past a thick blue and black tapestry covering a thick portion of wall, Ron was surprised to find a dark passage leading away from the corridor he was stood in.

Steeling his nerves, Ron let the tapestry fall behind him as he padded along the corridor. The music was getting louder, and the corridor lighter but Ron didn't consider this until he found himself in the doorway of a brightly lit room and the focus of three familiar stares.

"_What are you doing here?_"

Lifting his gaze hollowly, Ron couldn't figure out what on earth to say to Seamus' exclamation. The sandy-haired Irish boy was sat at what looked like a muggle piano, and Neville to his side was looking ashamed as he held nervously onto a pair of what, to Ron, looked like wands. In reality they were drumsticks, and Neville was sat in front of a drum kit, but Ron didn't know enough about muggle life or music to know this. It was the last person of the three that surprised Ron. Draco Malfoy sat there unconsciously, perched on the edge of an old school desk and holding a guitar like he'd been born to hold one. Out of the three, he looked the most annoyed.

"I could say the same thing," Ron managed eventually, his voice thick with shock.

"We're practising for the end-of-term," Neville supplied helpfully, earning himself a sharp look from Draco.

"It was _supposed _to be a surprise," Draco ground out, running one hand through his normally tidy hair and unconsciously messing it up. He looked ruffled, and Ron didn't like the feeling of being looked at as if he were the scum of the universe. A small part of Ron wondered why he wasn't used to it from Malfoy, and Ron told _that _to shut up too.

"Dumbledore thought if some students supplied some music for the dance then it might lift some spirits," Seamus added, his Irish voice making even the words themselves sound musical.

"He always says music is magic," Ron said slowly, thinking it through. "You sound good," he added lightly.

"We know," Seamus said teasingly. Ron looked at Seamus sharply, suddenly realising he was joking, and he managed a small smile in return.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Neville looked nervously at Ron, clutching his drumsticks and looking terrified as he perched on a round stool.

"Nah," Ron said with a brief grin. "Just one thing-- Wouldn't it sound better with, like, someone singing, or another instrument, cuz --"

"Don't remind us," Seamus said darkly. "Dumbledore promised there'd be another student who'd play a C instrument for us. We think that's who's been practising here at nighttimes and freaking out the Ravenclaws, but we don't know who it is."

"I have some idea," Draco said mildly. "What _are _you doing here anyway, Weas- Ron?"

Ron decided to magnanimously let that mistake slip, especially considering he'd been calling Draco _Malfoy _all day despite the fact he _knew _Draco was a Gryffindor now and, from what he'd seen, for good enough reasons. "I came to see you. I thought you'd like to know Hermione has recovered."

Draco looked at him, astonished. "You tramped around school looking for me for ages just to tell me that?" Draco looked as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Ron said stiffly. "Us Gryffindors have to stick together."

"Yes, I guess so," Draco said, sounding bemused. "I--" He laid the guitar to his side, on the desk. "Guys, would you mind if… It's kind of my fault she's…"

"Go right ahead," Seamus said with a grin. Ron smiled thankfully at Seamus, waiting while Draco slid the guitar into a black leather case, and was struck with a sudden thought. He crossed over to talk to Seamus while Draco put his instrument into a cupboard in the corner.

Ducking his head close to the Irish boy, Ron muttered with a whisper: "Did you play with him while he was a _Slytherin?_"

Seamus playfully hit him over the side of the head. "Get away with you, Weasley."

"So that's a no?" Ron asked, retreating to a safe distance.

"It's a yes, you moron. A guitar player is a guitar player, even if he _is _in the loser house," Seamus commented lightly.

"_Finnigan_," Draco grunted from over in the corner. Seamus wrinkled his nose at Draco as the former Slytherin pushed past the desk he was sitting on before and stood there with his hands in his pockets. "_Well_?" He said pointedly to Ron.

"Well what?" Ron asked.

"Lay on, MacDuff," Draco said lightly, sniggering. "Know they enemy, my father said, so he made me take muggle studies…"

"Lay on, _who?_" Ron asked, confused.

"MacDuff," Draco repeated slowly. "From one of Shakespeare's plays?"

"From one of _whose whats?_" Ron asked, biting his lip in bewilderment.

Draco stared at him flatly. "When _I _know more about muggles than _you_, even _I _start to get worried." Ron gaped at him some more, and Draco sighed in irritation. "Move it, you git, let's so see Hermione."

Ron scowled at him faintly before shrugging at Neville and Seamus and following Draco out of the small room.

"I'm glad _one _of us knows where they're going," Draco muttered as they rounded the corner and started to ascend the steps that led to the infirmary.

"Well _sorry_," Ron grouched. "I don't normally traipse around other house areas."

"But you thought it was okay to traipse around the Slytherin tower while polyjuiced to look like Crabbe?"

Ron stopped in shock. "How did you--" He flushed uncomfortably. "Those were extenuating circumstances!"

"Sure. Just like at Durmstrangs when you pushed that boy over the banister," Draco said with a smirk. Ron scowled and pushed past him to the doors.

"He insulted my best friend, thank you very much," Ron said, lowering his voice to a hissing whisper as they entered the infirmary.

"I'm still not so sure that entitled you to push him into that pit of Devil's Snare," Draco hissed back, before smiling up at Madam Pomfrey. "Hello, Madam Pomfrey, is it okay if we see Hermione now?"

The bustling infirmary nurse looked up from the chart she was carrying and looked at Ron and Draco slowly for a minute. "Hm. She feel asleep again after she woke up. That poison from those _things_ you encountered took a long time to come out of her system. She's very weak. I'm not sure if--"

"_I'm awake, Madam Pomfrey. _Please_ let them in!_"

Madam Pomfrey turned to see Hermione propped up on one elbow and smiling weakly at them. Her face was pale, and her hair tumbled over her pale cheeks in a frizzier mess than usual.

"Ten minutes only," Madam Pomfrey said, with a frown. "No more, mind."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey!" Ron and Draco chimed at the same time, and followed that sentiment with a horrified glance at each other. Blushing furiously, Ron moved past Draco to run to Hermione. He dropped into the chair by her side and unconsciously grabbed her hand.

"We were worried about you," Ron said, grinning down at her. "How you feeling?"

"Better now," Hermione replied gently. "I'm really tired though. Did you bring me any homework?"

"Homework?" Draco asked in disbelief. "You're ill and you want _homework?"_

"Tell me about it," Ron said wryly. "Every single time that's what she asks for."

"Hello Draco," Hermione said with a dry grin at Ron's deprecating tone. "The thing is he _forgets _to bring it every single time."

"I do not!" Ron protested vehemently. Hermione looked at him slowly. "Okay," he conceded, "maybe I do."

"I brought you something," Draco said unexpectedly. Ron looked at him sharply, but didn't say anything as Draco pulled something out of his robes. "I have a friend who works in Flourish and Botts and he gets me discounts on school books sometimes, he helped me last summer with -- Uh--" Draco looked panicked for a moment, but then he shrugged and Ron later wondered if he'd imagined the panic on Draco's face. "Anyway, he owed me a book or two for something that happened, and, well --"

Hermione took the book offered to her and looked at it slowly in shock. "It's-- _Oh, Draco_!"

Ron narrowed his gaze suspiciously. "What is it?"

Hermione turned the book to Ron, her eyes sparkling and Ron made out the words on the front of the book.

"Unicorns: Their habits, lifestyle and mythology. Isilya Munich." Ron glanced up at Draco. "That's… thoughtful…"

"Don't sound too surprised!" Draco said with a short laugh. "Just you get better soon. The average IQ point level for Gryffindor just went down a few points when you left."

"IQ? What's one of those?" Ron asked, feeling stupid. Hermione just laughed.

"Oh, you'll never guess who visited me before I fell asleep," Hermione said. "Professor Snape."

"Really?"

"What did he want?"

"I don't know," Hermione said with a shrug. "He just muttered something about how it was '_good Potter's friend would be all right, wouldn't want him going even crazier'_ and then he left."

"Weird," Ron commented, and he was about to explicate further when a chirping at the window got their attention.

"Hey, isn't that Spirit?" Draco asked, as they all jerked around to see a fluffy eagle owl battering at the window.

"_Who_?" Hermione asked as Ron jumped off his chair and ran to the window to let the owl in.

"Uh, Professor Lupin's owl," Draco said quickly.

"How do you know tha--" Hermione started, but stopped when Draco looked at her sharply, as if to say '_you don't want to know, and even if you did… I can't tell you._'

Spirit hopped down obligingly onto the bedpost of Hermione's bed, and dropped a letter onto the bed. Hermione ruffled its head genially, and took the letter from him. She ripped it open while Ron fed Spirit some owl treats that he'd had in his pockets and was silent as she scanned through the letter.

"Good news I hope," Draco said politely.

"Oh, I --" Hermione was strangely subdued. "I don't know really."

"Well _that's _not cryptic," Ron said, frowning. "What's it say?"

"It--"

Hermione got no chance to explain, as Madam Pomfrey came up, looking a little red in the face.

"Boys, Miss. Granger needs some rest."

"Bu--" Ron said.

"Now!"

"They've only been here five minutes!" Hermione protested. "I'm fine, really I am." She yawned, and then cringed under Madam Pomfrey's stern glance. "Well I guess I'm a little tired… Can't they stay?"

"No."

"But Madam Pomfrey--" Draco interrupted.

"NOW! Before I lose my temper!"

Ron was just about to comment that it looked like she'd _already_ lost her temper when he saw the sense of _not _making that particular observation and he closed his mouth sharply.

"You'd better do as she says," Hermione said miserably.

"Bye," Ron said despondently as Draco yanked him by the sleeve out of the infirmary before they incurred Madam Pomfrey's wrath.

"Hermione didn't look too happy with the contents of that letter," Ron commented. "Wonder what it said…"

"I wonder," Draco said, casting a glance back at the forbidding doors of the infirmary as they dejectedly walked down the stairs again. "I wonder…"

Ron couldn't help but feel that, despite Draco's words, he sounded like he knew.

"I meant what I said, Miss. Granger. You should rest."

Now that the boys were gone, Madam Pomfrey continued her vigilance over her patient. Hermione frowned faintly.

"I meant what I said too. I'm not that sleepy. I'll go to sleep in a bit, I just want to reply to this owl…" Hermione scratched Spirit behind his ears for a second. "Do you mind?"

"No, no, as long as you get some rest," Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. "Do you want a quill and some parchment?"

"Yes please."

Hermione bent her head over the letter as Madam Pomfrey bustled off to get the requested items.

"_Dear Hermione, Ron._

"_I'd send this to Draco as well, but I doubt he'd be receptive to the owl and the general purpose of this inquiry. We've received notice of Harry's incarceration, and while knowing it to be highly unjust we are pretty much powerless to do much at the moment. However there _are _some facts we would like to know that may help us get Harry out of there. 1) Have you any idea what happened between him and Draco? This sounds a little suspect that they would just break up like that. 2) Has anything strange or untoward happened recently? There has been attacks down here, in the Germanic Alps region, has anything like that happened to you or at Hogwarts that you know of?_

_"I hope you are well, and I wish this letter could have come due to better circumstances,  
"R.J. Lupin."_

Biting her lip, Hermione silently took the quill and ink Madam Pomfrey offered her, arranged the parchment on the small table that fitted over the bottom of the hospital bed and began to formulate her reply.

"This is just bloody typical." Ron hadn't stopped whinging since they'd left the infirmary, and Draco was beginning to get irritated. "I can't _believe _it," Ron added, scowling, talking more to himself than out loud.

"Well believe it," Draco snapped, frowning peevishly. "I'm going -- look, I'm just going. I've got some homework for McGonagall to do, that _Annuliversimo _essay, so I'll see you later."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but shut it furiously as Draco stomped away. He watched as he rounded the corner, and then glanced up in surprise as he saw Ginny watching Draco leave too. His sister still had hold of the huge Potions textbook and was looking pretty much peeved off herself.

"How is she?" Ginny asked. It took Ron a few moments to figure out that she was referring to Hermione and he frowned at her for a second before answering.

"Oh, Hermione. She's okay. A little annoyed by the fact that I didn't take her any homework or revision to do," Ron said, not looking apologetic.

Ginny nodded. "I wonder why," she said pointedly. "I was just going to see her now, as a matter of fact." She held out the Potions textbook to Ron. "It's a textbook geared for OWL students. Percy recommended it to me. I thought Hermione might want to look at it."

"She'll love it," Ron said with a grin, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"I know," Ginny said, still sounding a little subdued. "Hey, was that Draco Malfoy that disappeared round the corner just now?"

Ron frowned. "Huh? Oh, yes, it was." Feeling a small pang of suspicion he narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?" The faint suspicion he'd been feeling all day started to turn into fear; a clammy hand around his throat. Concerned Ron placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders to stop her. "What's wrong?"

Ginny just stared at him softly for a long moment, before twisting to look faintly in the direction Draco had gone. Ron let go of his sister slowly, thinking with a rush of nausea that it was almost like Ginny could still see Draco somehow and then brushing that thought off as he realised the truth of Ginny's expression. It was almost… melancholic.

"What's wrong?" Ron repeated slowly, the silence pounding in his ears like Neville's drumming.

"Nothing at all," Ginny said, a little too quickly.

Ron wasn't surprised when he found himself disbelieving her too.


	19. Eat Me

**_Your_****_Side, Their Side and the Truth_**

**_Part XIX - Eat Me (19.45)_**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans

**Author's Notes: **This has been a spectacularly hard chapter for me to write. I find it really hard to do dialogue, and when two teenagers are stuck in a cell together, one's blind and one has a love interest on the _outside _there isn't much they can do but talk. Wail.

"I'm bored."

"No _way_."

"Yes way."

"I was being _sarcastic_."

"Couldn't tell."

"Were you being sarcastic?"

"Why, can't you tell?"

"Urgh." Harry slid off the bed with a thump, and Tom immediately sat upright.

"Are you okay?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head and staggered to his feet. "Sure. I'm great." He was still a little unnerved by the way Tom's head turned to his direction even though he couldn't see. "Just indulging in a spot of acrobatics."

Tom chuckled. "You fell off your bed again?"

"Yeah. I'm such an idiot," Harry said ruefully, sitting down on his bed with a thump, only to fall again as the bed collapsed and the mattress sank downwards. Harry fell backwards with a squeal. "This isn't fair! I'd head Azkaban was pure torture but _this _is bloody ridiculous!"

"What happened?"

"Oh." Harry rubbed his nose violently as he tried to get up. "The end of the bed is a little broken. The boards just fell through and I fell with them."

"Can it be fixed, or-" Tom started.

"I think I can fix it. I just won't be able to bounce on it for a while," Harry joked. Not bouncing on beds was one of the rules actually listed for Azkaban, at least the junior delinquents section. As Harry scrambled over the collapsed bed, he frowned at the size of the Junior section. They must have had a _lot _of adolescent miscreants at one time to have a section _this _big, but now, as far as Harry knew, he and Tom were the only occupants who were _actually_ Juniors. Azkaban was full to bursting point now, and Harry wondered what they'd do with any other prisoners captured.

Grunting as he lifted up the mattress, Harry busied himself with jamming the pegs into the end of the bed so that the frame was secure. Pushing the heavy feather mattress to one edge, Harry lifted up the slats for the bed and placed them on. Testing the frame, Harry poked at it dubiously. Satisfied it would hold him and the mattress for another short while at least, Harry heaved the mattress onto the bed frame again and plonked himself down on it looking disgruntled.

"I'm annoyed," Harry clarified for Tom's benefit.

"But I've stopped being bored for a moment," Tom said with a small grin. "I'd forgotten how _fun _life can be…"

Harry started to dress his bed again, tucking the sheet ends under the mattress neatly. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I… I guess."

"What… what was it _like _being… Inhabited… By… By _that_ thing?"

"Uh…" Tom shifted himself backwards until his back was against the headboard. "It was like… Watching televushon."

"Huh?"

Tom laughed. "That muggle thing. The televushon."

"You mean television?" Harry asked. Tom nodded. "Like… being able to watch and not being able to do anything…"

"Not even being able to turn it off, even when he…" Tom swallowed. "Even when he did such hideous things… Just being able to feel it and watch it and not change it at all…"

"You _felt _what he did?" Harry stopped with a peculiar jerking motion. All the colour seemed to have gone out of his face. Tom nodded. "Even when I… cast the Cruciatus curse on you?" He asked, feeling sick for a dizzying moment.

Tom nodded again, not trusting himself to say anything for a long minute. Finally he coughed a little. "Don't worry about it, Harry. My body wasn't even human at that point, so it wasn't half as painful as it could have been. Plus I kind of remember _it _using my body and my wand to cast Cruciatus on _you _one or two times."

The reminder of the Triwizard Tournament made Harry stiffen, and feel glad he hadn't eaten much that day. From the way he was feeling there wouldn't be much of it left very soon.

"Yeah…"

"Didn't you say something about _avoiding _Cruciatus sometime?"

Harry realised with a small tug of understanding that Tom was changing the subject. They both knew very well the subject of Harry's more recent nightmares, and Harry appreciated Tom trying to delicately change the subject. Even if he wasn't all _that _subtle about going about it…

"Oh, yeah, I did." Harry shook his pillowcase viciously. "Professor Figg cast it on me when I wasn't paying attention, and, well --" He shrugged. "It didn't affect me."

"How?"

Harry looked at him shrewdly. "Now the Dark Lord _has _completely left you, right? You're not doing this to trick me out of all my dark and evil secrets and use them to conquer me, are you?"

"Nah," Tom said. "The food in this place'll kill you before I ever get the chance."

Harry sniggered lightly. "Yeah. I believe you with that one. Anyway… There are, really, two major sides to magic. 'Light' magic, and I use that term loosely considering that you can't really label one side good or evil, doesn't usually use backhanded methods to win, and 'Dark' magic does."

"What do you mean?" Tom shrugged ruefully. "I'm afraid I don't really understand it at all. After a point, I think I just… gave up trying."

Harry smiled sadly at Tom even though he knew the other wouldn't see his sympathetic expression. "The Cruciatus curse is really something that is partly magic, partly psychological. The magic part of it I blocked when she cast it on me because _I'd _recently used the curse, however, the psychological part is what causes most of the damage…" Harry dubiously moved back to rest against the wall, pulling a face as the bed frame creaked ominously again. "When people hear it, they immediately think _ouch, this is going to hurt, more pain than I've ever imagined_ because that is what people have been conditioned to think."

"I see." Tom's voice was thick with comprehension. "My teacher once demonstrated it on a spider… So it was the magical part of the curse that hurt it?"

"Yes," Harry said. "The magic part is usually enough to hit you up to 200 of your normal strength, which is hard enough in its own right. I think the nature of the 'Dark' magic of the curse means that it messes with your emotions to increase the power…" He shrugged. "Tenfold."

"It makes sense. But I would have thought you could label your side light, and their side dark…"

"Why? Because my side is the right side?" Harry choked back a laugh. "No."

"It _isn't_… but… are you saying _they're_ right, because if they are then you mean--"

"No, no, their side isn't right either," Harry said glibly. "All I'm saying is that we don't have the right to decide. Maybe life was intended to be chaotic rather than ordered. Maybe they are the 'good' side, because 'survival of the fittest' was supposed to be the path of life. I don't believe either side are right, at all."

"What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," Harry said softly.

"Then what do you believe?"

"In the truth."

"That's a pretty dodgy thing to believe in." Tom said.

"It's the only thing I can believe in." Harry looked up for a moment, desperately. "It's the only thing I have."

"So what is the truth?" Tom asked languidly folding his hands on his lap.

"All the shades of grey between shadow and sunlight."

"Very poetic."

"The truth _is _poetry. Poetry in motion."

"You've been thinking too much about this," Tom remarked gruffly.

"I was bored," Harry said, snickering lightly. Tom yanked up one of his pillows and threw it at Harry, relying on the other's voice to find his location. The pillow hit Harry in the face and his glasses were knocked askew. "You missed," Harry teased.

"Liar. I heard you glasses get knocked," Tom grunted. "You cheat."

Harry threw the pillow back to Tom. "Yeah, whatever. You're older than me."

Tom glowered. "You know, there's one thing that has really been bothering me about this whole Cruciatus thing--" Tom couldn't see Harry, but he could almost imagine Harry's sudden stilled expression, eyes opened a little wider than usual and skin just a little too pale.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was saved by the door clanking open and Balin tramping through; bent over double and holding a large tray.

"Brough' you's some dinner," Balin growled as he put the tray on the floor. "Enjoy yerselves. Oh, there's some letters an' suchlike for yer too."

"Thanks Balin," Harry said politely as Balin managed a grin. He watched as the giant managed to squeeze back out of the door and sighed as the door clanged shut behind him.

"You know," Tom said slowly, as Harry moved off his bed to get the tray, "the wizardry rules for Cruciatus do state that --"

"Oh look, there's a letter here for you from Fleur," Harry broke in quickly, pressing a flurry of parchment into Tom's hands. Tom took them, his head turned to where Harry was but, as always, unseeing.

"Changing the subject on me?" Tom asked quietly, pointedly, but Harry didn't respond. Harry passed over a plate of the sandwiches provided for their lunch, and balanced the tumbler of water on Tom's table where he usually put it.

"There's only one letter for me," Harry said, as if Tom hadn't said anything at all. "It's from Remu-- Ry-- My uncle," Harry finished, feeling pretty strange.

"Hm."

Harry looked across at Tom. The scarred youngster was bent over the parchment, his fingers sliding over the words on the page.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Read your own letter," Tom said, his head still bent over the parchment.

Harry pulled a face, knowing Tom wouldn't be able to see it, and took a bite out of his ham sandwich before unrolling the parchment and beginning to read it.

"_Harry,_

_"Sirius and I will be out of the country for a while, investigating the attacks on Hogwarts and other places, and hopefully stopping them. We believe it has something to do with spectral annihilation, and believe the source to be in India. We actually have some help for our mission, do you remember Fleur Delacour?_

_"We hope that you're doing okay in there, if you ever need _**ANYTHING **_do not hesitate to contact Albus Dumbledore or any of the other Hogwarts professor. (Sirius says 'any professor but Snape' but I'm ignoring him right now since he used my toothbrush without asking first!) If you feel you don't want to get in touch with Dumbledore for whatever reason, my adoptive brother David Lupin is in Germany at the moment, just address the letter to "David Lupin, Germany" and it will get there. I trust him with my life and I know you can too._

_"Keep your head up, be aware, and know we're always thinking of you._

_"Love,_

_"R.J. Lupin and S. Black._

"PS. THIS IS SIRIUS DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO SNAPE HE'S A GIT. AND TAKE CARE."

Harry found himself laughing despite himself as he read the postscript, knowing his godfather put that in more to cheer Harry up and piss Remus off than for any other reason.

"They've gone to India," Tom said in disbelief. "India's pretty cool, but the residents aren't very friendly."

"You've been?" Harry glanced at him with a look of unmasked incredulity. "When?"

"Not of my own free will, trust me," Tom said, with a jerk of his shoulders. Harry looked at him sadly for a long moment of silence.

"Ah," Harry said delicately. "Uh, so, what did she say?" A mischievous tone crept into his voice and he couldn't stop grinning. "Any declarations of undying love?"

"Impudent brat," Tom muttered. "She does remark quite often how nice it is to have a friend who doesn't like her for her part-Veela genetics, or her looks…"

"I can vouch for some of that," Harry said with a grunt. "A lot of the boys were all over her at the Triwizard Tournament. When Roger Davies was with her at the ball, he couldn't stop drooling over her."

Tom smothered a laugh. "Well she has a really pretty personality."

"So you are in love with her," Harry said with a grin.

"No," Tom muttered back resentfully.

"Fine. I believe you," Harry said.

"Really?"

"No."

"Brat."

"I try," Harry said candidly. "Well is she in love with you?"

"No! Just leave it all alone. We're friends."

"Oooh, tetchy," Harry teased. "You're just friends. I get it."

"Good." Tom straightened, and it looked as if he was going to say something else but he shut his mouth again with a puzzled frown.

"What?"

"Hm?"

"You were going to say something. What was it?" Harry asked.

"Just… You've been in love… How do… you know what it's like? When did you know you loved Draco?"

Harry started abruptly, his cheeks flushing dully. "I wasn't," he said stiffly. "I don't love him."

"Liar. When you came out of that plagued sleep, you muttered his name."

"Coincidence."

"You've been muttering his name every night in your sleep." Tom shuffled back against the headboard again, clutching his letter from Fleur and trying not to let on he was bluffing.

"I…" Harry fell silent. "I have?"

Tom nodded slowly. "So… when did you realise?"

Harry found himself staring flatly at the wall, his sandwiches half-eaten and forgotten to his side. "In the bookstore, two weeks before we-- I mean, just after Christmas when I found him crying in the toilets."

"Bookstore?" Tom frowned in confusion. "I'm confused."

"Sorry, just got some facts muddled up," Harry said lightly with a quick false smile that Tom couldn't see anyway.

"Right," Tom said slowly, clearly confused and incredulous. 'Something isn't right with this… Something isn't right with this at all…' "Harry, what I was saying before… About the Cruciatus curse…"

"Hey, it's a visiting day. I wonder if another long lost relative will turn up," Harry said, a little too quickly and loudly.

"They don't imprison you for using it on a human…" Tom hissed quickly. A swift rapping on the door made Harry drop his letter and plate to the floor, and they spun with a crash before lying forgotten on the floor as the door opened.

Tom felt Harry move over and grab onto his shoulder, bending close to his ear. "Everything is as it should be," Harry hissed quietly, before letting go and walking out of the cell. The door shut with a small clang and Tom strained to hear, barely making out the sounds of another person leading Harry away and then for a long while, he heard nothing more.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, really I am, but Tom Riddle has been classified as dangerous by the Ministry, and I have a decree signed by Mr. Fudge himself to move you to a more secure and safe cell."

Harry raised his eyebrows mutely and walked along unresisting as Balin led him up the stairs to his new home for a while. He remained silent as Englin fumbled with the keys, and a menacing twelve-foot giant leered at him from behind a pillar. He didn't even speak as he was led into the cell and then left amongst the seven other occupants.

"Welcome to our midst, Harry Potter," Wormtail said with a delighted grin. "Welcome, indeed."


End file.
